ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX !
by Leviathoune
Summary: Suite de «Esprit, es tu là ?», fin de 7ième année. Drago s’est échappé, comme un voleur. Il est livré à lui même, sans famille, sans soutient dans une nouvelle vie à bâtir. Mais quelqu’un est sur ses traces... Yaoi HPDM, Ratting M, Tome 1 à 5.
1. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap1

**ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX !**

**Chapitre 1 : le chemin de traverse**

Drago venait de transplaner sur le chemin de traverse.  
En cette fin de mois de juin, la rue était très calme, même chez les sorcier il y avait des grandes vacances d'été.  
Sa septième année venait enfin de se terminer.  
Elle s'était passé lentement, se traînant comme une âme en peine.  
Mais maintenant, c'était terminé !  
Plus rien ne le rattachait avec sa vie d'avant, et c'était tant mieux !  
Ni sa mère, ni personne de sa famille ou de sa maison, n'était venu le chercher à la gare.  
Ils les en avait défendu, protestant, leur disant qu'il n'était plus un gamin à qui on ouvre les portes sans cesse, et qu'il avait passait son permis de transplanage exprès pour qu'on lui foute la paix avec se genre d'attention.  
Mais il n'était pas rentré chez lui.  
Ho non, il ne rentrerais plus chez lui !  
Pour voir sa mère sombre et indifférente, pour la voir sans cesse porter le deuil de son père, pour faire quoi dans cette maison qui l'avait vu grandir et souffrir !  
Pas question !  
Pour qu'on lui répète sans cesse la gloire du nom et du sang Malfoy, pas la peine !  
On l'avait assez soûlé avec ça quand il était jeune !  
Il avait grandit un peu depuis et aussi mûrit, il avait vécu des choses terrifiantes !  
Et même si il ne le montrait pas tellement, il devait s'avouer en lui même qu'il avait bien changer...  
Il se donna une claque mental pour se sortir de ses pensées existentielle, et regardât autour de lui...  
- Que faire à présent ?  
Il avait certes sa propre petite fortune à Gringott, mais il fallait être plus organisé...  
- On ne sait pas se que l'avenir te resserve !  
Drago tenait son unique valise en main, elle était petite et clair, elle semblait ne peser presque rien, pourtant il avait dedans tout se qu'il possédait.  
- Même mon balai !  
Il pensait avec une certaine fierté qu'il avait réussi une fois au moins à faire gagner son équipe contre Griffondor.  
- Contre Harry Potter !  
Maintenant, il pouvait se détendre !  
- L'école est finit, je ne le reverrais jamais ! JAMAIS !  
Il préférait oublier, tout oublier, l'oublier lui et le calvaire qu'il avait vécu à son contact !  
Drago frissonna...  
Brrr...Oui, il avait vécu des " choses " terrifiante !  
Valait mieux pas trop y penser !  
Le jeune homme contemplait depuis quelques minutes, immobile, le chemin de traverse où il venait d'apparaître.  
Et une fois encore, il se demanda " que faire ? ".  
Drago s'ébranla enfin...  
Il marchait, lentement, le long des boutiques.  
Il était vêtu à la façon Moldus, tout les élèves de Poudlard se devaient de se changer pendant le trajet du train.  
On aurait pu croire qu'il détestait ça, mais il était parfaitement bien dans son jean et ses basquettes, en haut il portait une chemise qui n'était pas franchement Moldus, ni franchement sorcière.  
Elle lui allait parfaitement en tout point, lui collait le corps ni trop ni pas assez, et rehaussait son teint pale par sa sombre couleur verte aux des reflets moirée et mordoré qui jouaient dans les plis soyeux.  
Ses cheveux étaient longs, peut être que des crétins auraient pu penser qu'il espérait un jours les avoir aussi long que son père, mais leurs taille actuel lui convenait parfaitement.  
Ils tombaient en mèches parfaitement maîtrisées tout autour de son visage jusqu'aux épaules.  
Comment avait il eut l'envie de se cacher derrière des mèches de cheveux, il ne le savait pas, mais il avait était agréablement surpris de voir que le changement au lieu d'en faire un coincé en avait fait, si cela était encore possible, un garçon terriblement séduisant.  
Mais l'école était fini, et maintenant une nouvelle vie commençait...  
Une vie où le nom de Malfoy sonnait très mal aux oreilles de tous, une vie où il avait quittait sa famille, une vie sans personne, une vie où il allait devoir se démerder !  
Les pas du jeune homme le menaient sans qu'il s'en rende compte vers une boutique qu'il connaissait bien.  
Une boutique de prêt à porter pour sorcier qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement.  
Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine et contempla les belles robes avec avidité puis se décida à entrer.  
Au fond de la boutique se tenait une ravissante jeune fille qui, avec sa baguette magique, défroissait des robes.  
Drago posa sa valise et à pas de velours se glissa derrière et lui saisit brusquement les hanches.  
Surprise, elle se retourna pour tomber dans deux lacs gris et mystérieux, d'autant plus qu'il était savamment caché par ses mèches blonde éparse.  
" M...Monsieur Malfoy... " bredouilla la jeune fille.  
" Appelle moi Drago, Sybile ! "  
" D...Drago... Tu... tu... as tellement grandis ! "  
Le jeune homme en effet la dépassait d'une bonne tête, à présent, pourtant elle devait avoir cinq ans de plus que lui.  
Il étira des lèvres pour dévoiler un sourire en coin, terriblement carnassier.  
" Bien sur que j'ai grandit, et j'ai aussi beaucoup appris... " finit il évasivement en plongeant ses yeux d'acier velouté dans ceux de la jeune vendeuse.  
Pendant un instant, il put voir la mâchoire de la fille se décrocher, elle bavait presque, puis elle se ressaisit et s'extirpade son étreinte.  
" J'ai du travail ! Si Madame Sauftanche me voyait ainsi, je pourrais perdre ma place ! " s'écria t elle en s'occupant vivement des robes, n'importe quoi mais ne plus regarder ses yeux là.  
Drago n'avait pas besoin d'être regardé pour séduire, il émit une sorte de gémissement réprobateur qu'il savait terriblement sexy, et en passant derrière la jeune fille il lui effleura doucement les cheveux.  
" Je ne voudrais pas t'attirer des ennuis, ma douce... " soufflât il, ironiquement , à son oreille.  
Le tour était joué, elle avait frissonné et fermé les yeux très fort pour se concentrer.  
" A un de ces jours, peut être... " susurrât il de sa voix la plus malveillante et mielleuse avant de partir.  
Il allait prendre sa valise quand elle se précipita vers lui en lui agrippant le bras.  
" Attend ! " fit elle en le fusillant du regard, " Est se que tu voudrais qu'on aille boire un verre, un des ses jours ? " déclara t elle d'une traite plutôt agressive.  
Drago lui sourit encore de façon narquoise en hochant de la tête.  
" Bien sur, j'en serais ravie ... "  
Elle se précipita derrière le comptoir en faisant virevolter ses jupons pris un petit parchemin et lui jetât un sort, puis le plia en quatre et le mis dans le creux de la main de Drago.  
" Ce...C'est mon adresse...Je finit de travailler à cinq heure, passe chez moi quand tu veux ! "  
" Hum... " fit il en lui effleurant la joue, " C'est si gentiment proposé... "  
Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis se ressaisit.  
" Drago, pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas se soir ? "  
Il lui jeta un regard mutin, toujours avec son sourire en coin.  
" Ou un autre jours, mais se soir...enfin...c'est comme tu veux... " finit elle lamentablement.  
" Shhh... Je viendrait se soir... "  
Le visage de Sybile, qui était devenu si pâle, se colora d'une éclatante teinte rosé.  
Drago l'embrassa de façon délicieusement ambiguë, à moitié sur la joue, à moitié sur les lèvres, puis s'en alla comme il était venu.

- C'est dans la poche, trop facile !  
Drago marchait encore un peu le long des boutiques quand l'effroyable vérité vint le frapper de pleins fouet.  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
Il s'arrêta de suite avec sur le visage une expression figé d'horreur, et transplanat vite fait là où personne ne pourrait le voir.

Il était à présent dans une forêt, quand il avait passé son permis de transplanage on lui avait apprit à transplaner dans toute sorte d'endroit plus ou moins loin, et dans sa tête il s'était souvenu de ce lieu.  
Une grande et sombre forêt, là au moins il était parfaitement seul, il regarda au plus loin qu'il pouvait voir et transplanat en cette endroit et ainsi de suite jusqu'à se qu'il soit totalement épuisé dans l'endroit le plus reculé de la forêt.  
Il s'adossa enfin à un arbre et se laissa glisser le long du tronc pour s'asseoir dans la mousse, sa valise à ses côtés.  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
- J'ai séduit une pauvre fille dans le but d'être hébergé pour la nuit !  
- Ho, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air contre mais quand même !  
- Séduire pour me la faire je veux bien, mais séduire par ce que j'ai besoin d'aide !

Ainsi allaient les pensées de Drago, sur le moment sa stratégie ne l'avait pas étonné, il se servirait d'elle, mais maintenant quelques choses le rendais profondément mal à l'aise.  
Ce n'était certainement pas pour elle, non, mais pour lui qu'il avait fuit au fin fond de cette végétation, c'était pour mieux accepté la honte de se qu'il avait fait...Drago se releva...et decida de ce qu'il allait faire...  
Drago se détendit, tant pis après tout, il n'avait pas tellement le choix, finalement...  
Il bailla presque à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et regarda sa montre...  
- Tient, déjà sept heures !  
Il ne pouvait pas y aller comme ça, il regarda autours de lui comme si il attendait quelques choses.  
A Poudlard, une pièce miraculeuse se trouvait toujours là quand on s'y attendait le moins, il ne fallait pas espérer de miracles dans cette forêt, mais il tendit l'oreille et entendit le léger bruit d'un cours d'eau.  
Il se dirigea vers une petite marre ravissante alimentée par un ruisseau qui tombait en cascade.  
Le décors le charma un instant puis il s'approcha de l'eau et but comme un animal assoiffé.  
Ensuite il se dévêtit un peu et se nettoya la figure en faisant apparaître du savon dans sa main.  
Il plia la chemise et la replaça dans sa valise et s'en choisit une autre complètement noire.  
Puis comme le temps était frais, il s'enveloppât dans une cape de sorcier sombre comme la nuit qu'il referma par une broche représentant un serpent magnifiquement ouvragé qui se tortillait en gardant les deux bords réuni.  
Il se demanda un instant que faire de sa valise, en se grattant voluptueusement le menton légèrement rugueux d'une barbe d'un jours à peine qu'il savait aguicheuse.  
Puis il aperçut la cascade et jeta un sort d'étanchéité à son baguage et le dissimula sous le renfoncement rocheux.  
Il prit ensuite le petit bout de papier froissé dans sa poche, il mémorisa l'adresse, respira un bon coup et transplanat devant une petit immeuble vieillot.


	2. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap2

**ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX !**

**Chapitre 2 : Sybile d'un soir, ou deux**

Drago était devant la porte d'un immeuble vieillot et lugubre d'une rue transversale au chemin de traverse.  
La porte avait une tête d'homme ouvragé dans un vieux métal noirci qui reposait sur son séant.  
Quand Drago approcha sa main de la poigné, des yeux s'ouvrirent, furibonds, en le questionnant.  
" Qui êtes vous ? Que venez vous faire ici ? " demanda le visage noir.  
Le jeune homme blond ne dit rien mais sortit le bout de parchemin ensorcelé et le présenta au regard inquisiteur.  
La statue sembla renifler avec dédain mais la porte s'ouvrit laissant le passage à Drago.  
Il entendit toutefois un grommellement.  
" C'est au troisième étage, porte de droite ! Même pas un merci, sale ingrat ! "  
Drago claqua la porte avec fougue.  
- Non mais comment cette porte minable ose me parler !  
Il mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et reprit son calme, puis pris d'une soudaine inspiration il fit apparaître un bouquet de roses de couleurs bleu pale.  
Il monta les escaliers calmement et devant la porte en question il frappa.  
Sybile, qui s'était fait une beauté lui ouvrit resplendissante.  
Elle avait relevé ses cheveux doré et bouclé qui lui tombaient de toute part autour du visage, sa peaux blanche était rehaussé de couleurs sur les joues et sur les yeux, peut être un peu trop, sa poitrine semblait menacer d'explosion dans son corset noir ravissant qui l'entravait et une longue robe rouge chamarrée tombait au sol, cachant le reste de son anatomie.  
Il lui jeta son sourire en coin en pleine face.  
- Attaque sourire !  
Elle défaillit mais se rattrapa en plongeant rougissante dans le bouquet qu'il venait de lui tendre.  
" Entre, je t'en pris ! "  
Drago observa les lieux sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.  
Si l'immeuble semblait petit et miteux, l'intérieur était charmant.  
La décoration un peu chargé sur les tenture et les bougies parfumées mais charmant quand même.  
Drago n'eut pas à faire d'énorme efforts pour passer une soirée potable, après tout il connaissait cette fille depuis longtemps et elle était plutôt séduisante, bon d'accord elle parlait un peu n'importe comment et sans très grande classe mais à part ça, ça allez...  
Elle avait aussi tendance à rougir à tout bout de champ, du moment qu'il la regardait...  
- Il est temps de passer à l'action !  
Drago se rapprocha d'elle en la coinçant vaguement contre l'accoudoir de son canapé de velours moelleux rouge.  
Il la saisit par les hanches et la bascula en arrière en lui soufflant dans le cou.  
Il sentit qu'elle venait d'arrêter de respirer, et il sourit en regardant sa proie dans les yeux.  
" Tu sens si bon... " lui susurra-t-il.  
La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement.  
Drago commença à lui mordiller savamment le cou, quand elle lui saisit le dos en le pressant contre elle.  
Les événements s'enchaînèrent comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Drago la prit comme un Dieu sur le canapé, puis dans son lit, puis sous la douche, puis il fis mine de vouloir remettre ça encore dans son lit mais elle s'écroula en criant grâce avant de s'endormir.  
Le jeune homme qui était tout de même un peu fatigué ne se fit pas prié à cette invitation et s'endormit avec la fille vaguement blottie contre lui.  
D'ailleurs c'était mieux ainsi car au moins, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à ses actes.  
Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par le hululement d'une petite chouette qui voletait autours du lit.  
- Ou suis je ?  
" Hummm... "  
- A oui, chez la vendeuse de fripe de chez Sauftanche !  
Drago se dégagea des bras de la jeune fille ébouriffée, et se dirigea, nu, vers la salle de bain ou il se lava la figure et se mouilla les cheveux pour les plaquer de façon plus correcte.  
Puis il ressortit et enfila son caleçon qui traînait par terre quelques part dans le salon.  
Il vit Sybile sortir de la chambre, enroulé dans sa couette encore ensommeillé.  
" Drago...Tu veux prendre un petit déjeuné ? "  
" Mouai...Pourquoi pas... "  
Il l'a vit disparaître dans sa chambre et réapparaître en pyjama douillet.  
Elle faisait cuir des œufs au bacons quand elle lui dit.  
" Je suppose que j'était la fille d'un soir et que je ne te reverrais jamais plus... "  
Drago ne dit rien.  
" C'est pas grave, je n'attendais rien de toi...enfin...peut être...que... "  
Elle se retourna tout à coup et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
" Drago ! Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux ! "  
Avant qu'elle n'aperçoive la moindre dénégation, elle se retourna sur ses œufs.  
" Heu... "  
Drago s'approcha d'elle en lui enserrant la taille.  
" Sybile, je dois être honnête avec toi. Habiter quelques temps chez toi m'arrangerait bien. "  
" Que veut tu dire ? "  
" Que je n'ai nul part où aller... "  
" Toi ? "  
" Ho, j'exagère, je pourrait me payer l'hôtel quelques temps mais je préférerais économiser. "  
" Economiser, toi ? "  
Il hocha de la tête.  
" C'est compliqué... "  
" Cela explique tout... " fit elle mutine " Alors tu me paye en nature, si j'ai bien compris ? " pouffa-t-elle.  
" Quoi ? ! Tu n'aimes pas mes prestations ? "  
" Ho si ! J'espère que tu ne trouveras pas trop rapidement une meilleure situation, celle ci me convient parfaitement ! " dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
Drago se rapprocha plus étroitement d'elle et lui mordit le cou.  
" Ne t'emballe pas ! Et les œufs sont en train de cramer ! "  
Elle déposa la mixture carbonisé dans son assiette qu'elle engloutit en moins de deux.  
" Je dois me dépêcher, je travail tôt ! "  
" Très bien moi je vais y allé. " fit il en s'habillant complément.  
Quand il fut sur la porte, elle lui cria.  
" Drago ! Tu peux venir et partir d'ici en transplanant si tu veux ! La porte n'est pas très commode ! "  
" Oui, j'avais remarqué, merci de l'autorisation ! "  
Il mémorisa les coordonnées et disparut dans un craquement.

**NDA:** Bientôt la suite!

Onarluca: Merci pour ta review, tu es la seule mais ça fait plaisir quand même. J'espère que ce chapitre 2 te plaît aussi.

Je remercie ma correctrice et lectriceDobby, bisou.


	3. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap3

**ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX !**

**Chapitre 3 : La lettre des Serpentards**

Drago avait laissé derrière lui, sa famille et Poudlard depuis presque un mois.  
La journée il errait au chemin de traverse cherchant quel genre de travail il pourrait faire, n'osant encore se proposer.  
La nuit, la plupart du temps, il transplanait chez Sybile, la jeune vendeuse qu'il connaissait et passait des heures moites.  
Parfois, il ne venait pas de la nuit.  
Parfois il dormait sur le canapé sans qu'elle ne lui dise rien.  
Elle savait qu'il ne lui appartenait pas, alors elle se trouvait honteuse d'abuser de lui.  
- C'est bon la honte !  
Mais Drago se détachait peu à peu d'elle.  
Un matin où il était endormie dans les coussins rouges de son canapé, elle le réveilla doucement.  
" Drago...une lettre pour toi... "  
" Mphhh...ça doit être encore une lettre de ma mère...jette là ! "  
" Non, elle ne porte pas le saut de la famille Malfoy... "  
" Ha ? " fit en se redressant.  
Il prit la lettre et reconnue l'écriture tout de suite, c'était celle de Grégory.  
" Humph ! Qu'est se qu'il me veut celui là ! Après un an de silence il se rappel que j'existe ! "  
Il ouvrit néanmoins la lettre.

_Salut Drago_

_Je sais que tu dois te dire que c'est crétins de ma part de t'écrire seulement maintenant, mais j'avais mes raisons et les autres aussi.  
Comme tu le sais Pansy écrit bien mieux que moi, mais elle a décidé qu'elle ne ferait plus rien de sa vie, alors...Reprenons !  
En fait, tu as été le seul à vouloir reprendre les cours après tu sais quoi, et ça a du creuser un fossé entre nous.  
Depuis quelques temps on a entendu comme rumeurs que tu n'était pas revenu au manoir chez ta mère et je crois comprendre pourquoi.  
On est sûrement du même avis.  
Nous, tu ne le sais peut être pas, mais depuis l'été dernier, on habite dans un autre pays.  
La France, à Paris. Tu dois te demander pourquoi ?  
Mais en faite on a pas eu vraiment le choix, c'est Dumbledor qui en a décidé ainsi et nous avons voulu lui faire confiance.  
Comme toi, on a eut des petits ennuis face aux juges et au ministère, mais on a finalement levé les charges qui pesaient contre nous, sauf pour Blaise.  
Mais c'était mérité...Croit tu qu'il a subit le baisé du détraqueur ?  
Pour les autres années, je n'en sais rien.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ni nos noms, ni nos familles, ne pouvaient nous aider et on avait pas vraiment l'envie de reprendre les cours contrairement à toi.  
Et c'est là que Dumbledor nous a aidé car il nous a permit d'être loin des gens qui nous connaissent en nous prêtant un petit appartement parfaitement équipé de tout les sorts de conforts et de protections en ville.  
Bien sur il a fallut qu'on s'y fasse, aux Moldus je parles.  
Mais j'y arrive beaucoup mieux que se que je pensais, comme ils nous voient en étrangers, ils nous passent nos bizarreries.  
Enfin du moins pour Vinc et moi, parce que comme je te le disais Pansy ne fait rien de rien, à part rester dans son lit à découvrir sans cesse les chaînes du câble et un truc appelé internet. C'est un truc de Moldus, j'ai pas tout compris encore...  
C'est vrai qu'on est pas dans un repère de sorciers mais il y en a beaucoup ici, et c'est facile de s'y rendre par le métro... encore un truc de Moldus mais ça tu dois peut être connaître.  
C'est super compliqué !  
Je ne l'utilise qu'avec un instrument magique que j'ai acheté, une sphère de direction.  
Bref, on se tourne pas non plus les pouces car Dumbledor nous à donner un couple de Voxis, c'est un animal hyper rare pour le moment mais qui va s'arracher comme des petits pains à la rentrée prochaine !  
Tu devrais venir les voir, les petits sont adorable !  
C'est bien la seule chose qui fait bouger encore un peu Pansy.  
Voilà, tu dois trouver ma lettre un peu longue, mais c'est que j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à cela.  
En fait ça fait des semaines que je planche dessus...  
Je sais, je suis crétin ! Mais moi au moins je ne t'ai pas oublié, je croyais qu'on était ami.  
Mais en fait je me demande si tu ne nous considéré pas comme tes gorilles ou quelques choses comme ça.  
Tu ne peux venir qu'en TGV, un train Moldus qui va très vite et qui passe sous la mer.  
Pour t'épargner les démarches et tout on t'a acheté un billet, c'est Pansy qui l'a commander par internet, c'est bizarre elle adore ce truc Moldu.  
Voilà...On espère te revoir Drago..._

_Greg, Vinc et Pansy._

Il referma la lettre et resta pensif.  
C'est vrai, il aurait pu lui leur écrire.  
Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et il recevait cette lettre qui l'invitait.  
Il prit le billet et les regarda en reniflant de dégout.  
- Un train Moldu ?  
- Qui passe sous la mer ?  
- C'était pas un peu dangereux ça ?  
Après tout il ne connaissait rien des Moldus a part le fait qu'ils ne sont pas sorcier !  
- Comment peuvent ils faire les choses correctement !

" Ha tient un billet de train ? "  
" Hein quoi ? " fit il en sortant de ses pensées.  
" Billets de train là, Moldus ! " dit elle en désignant le billet.  
" Tu connais ces choses là ? "  
" Bien sur. Ma mère est Moldus, elle m'a entraîné un peu partout en Ecosse pour me montrer tout le côté de sa famille. Je prenais souvent le train. "  
" Ta mère est Moldus... C'est rare pour une Serpentard... "  
" Oui, mais tu sais c'est pas le sang pure qui définit un Serpentard ! " fit elle en étirant un large sourire.  
" Oui, ça va je sais ! Mais tu m'excusera t'a pas l'air de trop réussir dans la vie non plus ! "  
" Ha, tu trouve ? Sais tu seulement combien coûte un appartement sur le chemin de traverse ! "  
" Rah, tu n'es qu'une simple vendeuse ! " fit il avec dédain.  
" Que tu crois ! Sauftanche va bientôt prendre sa retraite, je crois que tu vois ou je veux en venir ! "  
" Mouaiif... "  
" Quand la boutique serra à moi, tu verras ! " fit elle en s'enfonçant bougonne dans le moelleux du canapé.  
" En même temps, c'est très très " Rouge " comme décoration, chez toi! " ricanât il.  
" Ha ! Pour avoir ton admiration, il faut rester dans les tons glauque? "  
" Mphh... "

Drago lui aussi croisait les bras en froissant sa lettre.  
Pourquoi était il si désagréable, si con!  
Il se pencha en avant et attira Sybile à lui doucement.  
Il allait partir de toute façon, mais il se sentait mal d'avoir été grincheux, d'avoir squatté sa maison en étant si...Malfoy.  
Elle avait détourné la tête en fronçant les sourcil en sifflant d'agacement, mais elle ne s'était pas pour autant débattu.  
Il resserra son étreinte sur elle, tendrement et lui caressa les cheveux.

" Merci... "

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas mais elle se laissait aller dans ses bras.  
Il commençait à glissait ses mains sous son corsage et à lui embrasser le creux tendre de sa gorge  
Il lui prit la tête entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, puis lui mordit doucement la lèvre avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
Drago pour la première fois de sa vie essayait de prouver sa reconnaissance, sa tendresse.  
C'était difficile, et malgré tout il avait encore des gestes brusques ou trop torride pour être bien interprété, mais petit à petit il se calmait, et fermaiy les yeux en simplement l'embrassant tendrement.  
Il était bien là, à jouer doucement avec une bouche, une langue, doucement, les yeux clos.  
C'est alors que sans vraiment y prendre garde une image très clair se matérialisa dans son esprit.  
Un jeune homme qui le regardait de ses yeux verts émeraudes remplient de désir pour lui.  
Non, pas vraiment de désir, d'autre chose...  
Quelques choses qu'il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment mais qui en même temps lui était familié.  
Et il embrassait se jeune homme, il était dans ses bras, dans la neige, dans ses rêves...  
Il se souvenait maintenant qu'il avait occulté se désir depuis des long mois.  
- Mais pourquoi revenait-il maintenant par surprise ?  
Drago ne comprenait pas, mais il était submergé par une émotion qu'il ne contrôlait pas, ou qu'il n'avait pas envie de contrôler.  
En fermant les yeux encore plus fort il se jeta avide sur les lèvres, sur le corps et lui fit l'amour avec passion.  
Quand il se retira, ses pensées reprirent le dessus peu à peu s'extirpant d'une sombre glu.  
- Voilà que ça recommence!  
Il se sentais souillé, il ne se reconnaissait plus...  
Il s'éloigna bien vite de la fille pour se rhabiller, sans lui adresser un mot.  
" Drago...Qu'est se qu'il y a ? " " Je crois savoir de toute façon... " " Tu te trompe, tu ne sais rien ! " hurla-t-il vert de rage.  
" Tu m'as fait l'amour comme tu aurais aimer le faire avec une autre personne... "  
" Ha ha ha " éclata-t-il sans un soupçon de joie.  
" Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas avec cette personne, si tu l'aimes... "  
" La ferme ! Mêle toi de tes affaires ! "  
" Ho, c'est que, comme j'était justement au cœur de la tempête, si tu vois se que je veux dire, j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir été impliqué la dedans ! "  
En disans cela elle se releva à moitié nu, ses vêtements pendant par lambeaux autours d'elle.  
Elle s'éloigna un peu pour prendre sa baguette sur la table basse et essaya de raccommoder les pans de tissus déchirés.  
" Sauvage ! " susurra-t-elle en plissant les yeux de malices.  
Drago rougit violemment, puis se ressaisit aussitôt, ça n'était pas correcte de rougir comme ça.  
Il se releva en faisant mine de vouloir s'en aller quand elle reprit la parole.  
" Tu as parlé, tu sais... "  
Il se retourna encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé.  
" Qu...qu'est se que j'ai dit ? " fit il une toute petite voix qui se voulait impérieuse.  
Mais Sybile n'était pas dupe, elle le voyait trembler, elle sourit.  
Enfin s'était son tour d'être une carnassière.  
C'était pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait avoir une petite souris nommé Drago entre ses pattes.  
" Harry...Harry...Je t'aime...Harry... "  
" TAIS TOI ! "  
" Je t'aime...Harry...Ho Harry... "  
" LA FERME ! "  
Mais comme elle donnait l'impression de vouloir continuer il l'empoigna par les bras et la secoua. Ses yeux gris était devenu du plomb en fusion.  
" JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! "  
Mais elle souriait, la garce !  
Il transplanat pour ne plus avoir à la supporter.  
Sybille resta interdite...  
Son cœur se pinça légèrement...  
Mais après tout, c'était lui le goujat, le salop qui lui avait déchiré sa robe !  
Elle se décida enfin à savourer sa victoire écrasante sur le Malfoy en fuite, pour aussitôt se sentir encore plus misérable.  
Elle leva prestement les vêtement de la honte en les flanquant rageusement à terre.  
D'un coup de baguette magique, elle les fit disparaître.  
C'était beaucoup, beaucoup mieux ainsi.  
Ha, et encore cette couette dans laquelle était enroulé plus tôt le corps du blond, corps trop sexy, mais il valait mieux oublier cet aspect de son être.  
Et voilà, la couette roulée en boule dans le panier de linge sale, maintenant il n'y avait plus de preuve du passage d'une certaine personne dans son chez soi si douillet.  
C'est alors que derrière les carreaux , elle s'aperçut qu'un regard, vert, la dévisageait.  
Prestement elle revêtit un peignoir et ouvrit en claquant la fenêtre.  
Rien...  
Enfin si...  
Un vulgaire chat de gouttière en face sur le toit des immeubles, à peine dissimulé dans la pénombre du chemin de traverse.  
Noir, ni vraiment à poil court ou long, un peu des deux, un peu n'importe quoi se chat en fait...  
Deux yeux vert, acide sur se noir, qui semblait la dévisager profondément agacé, sa queue qui faisait office de ballais furieux en témoignait.  
" Mimi... Minouuuu... Youkilé mimi... Kilébo! "  
Mais le chat ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille et dans un profond dédain sauta derrière le toit, là ou elle ne pouvait plus le voir.  
" Qu'est se que t'a sale chat ! Tu crois que quand on est tout petit tout maigre, on peut faire le fier ! "  
Sur ce elle allait fermer sa fenêtre quand elle entendit le crac significatif d'un transplanage.  
Elle se retourna prestement, avec espoir, croyant que Drago était revenu, qui sait peut être pour s'excuser !  
Mais il n'y avait personne, évidemment, qu'est se qu'il lui prenait de faire de pareil rêves ?  
Le bruit devait sans doute venir de la rue...

**NDA:** Bientôt la suite!

Onarluca : ça y'est j'ai décoché, pour accepter les reviews anonymes. On verrat si y'en à plus! L'entrée de Harry, beennn es tu satisfaite?

Her-moi-neu: merci, mais en tout cas j'aimerai bien être à la place de Sybille... Drago pour moi rien qu'un peu!

Zed oras: merci d'avoir aimé "esprit, est tu là?". Dans cette fanfic, pour le moment, il n'y a que Drago qui nous montre l'histoire. Je pense que ça ne changera pas, ou alors à de rare moment, ça ne serrât pas un POV alterné.


	4. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap4

**Attrape moi si tu peux !**

**Chapitre 4 : Sous des tonnes d'eau**

Drago apparu fou de rage dans son recoin de forêt qu'il avait fait sien.  
Il hurla et se jeta aussitôt, la tête la première, dans l'herbe pour se calmer.  
Même si personne ne pouvait le voir, il n'était pas bon pour sa santé mental de se laisser allé à de pareils débordements.  
Il resta donc comme ça, tremblant, grognant, pestant, pendant un bon moment avant de se relever plus détendu.  
Il jeta un sort sur la cascade pour écarter le flot d'eau de ses bras et attrapa sa valise dissimulée.  
Train Moldu ou pas, il n'avait plus trop le choix à présent, il répondrait à l'invitation de ses amis Serpentard.  
Il regarda son billet, il y avait d'imprimer que son départ était prévu dans deux jours.  
D'ici là, il devrait utiliser les grands moyen et vivre à la dur.  
- Enfin, faire du camping, se faire la popote...  
- Mouai... Boarf...  
Il ouvrit sa valise et en extirpa un gros boudin de tissus roulé, mal enroulé.  
Une tente magique, qu'il s'essayait à planter pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, avec encore quelques difficultés.  
Une heure plus tard, elle était à peu près présentable, pas trop plisser, pas trop tordue, il se décida donc à y entrer en rampant.  
A l'intérieur, la pièce était minuscule mais de bonne apparence.  
Quand il s'était rendu dans le magasin spécialisé au chemin de traverse, vêtu comme un détraqueur sous sa lourde capuche, il avait eu un très large choix.  
Comme sa raison, lui disait d'économiser au maximum, il s'était résigné à prendre une tente d'occasion.  
- Berk... mais nécessaire !  
Il s'était quand même détourné des trucs trop moisie et avait choisi ce petit studio d'aspect propret et plutôt classe.  
Un lit en mezzanine et quelques meubles de bois clair, un petit canapé et une table basse.  
Un petite cuisine et une salle de bain encore plus minuscule, il aurait préféré que ça soit le contraire mais bon.  
Il avait, avec quelques sortilèges, rendu l'atmosphère plus verte et argent et il était franchement fier du résultat.  
Il s'avachit dans le canapé, lasse de cette journée, lasse de tout.  
" Accio radio... " dit il en pointant sa baguette vers le petit appareil.  
La radio lui atterrit dans les mains et il chercha en tapotant de sa baguette le haut de l'engin, une onde potable.  
Il fit la grimace en entendant pour la énième fois la voix criarde des bizarre syster, et abandonna, il avait faim !  
Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrant le seul et unique petit placard, il y prit un des bocaux qui y était rangé.  
Il avait été prévoyant en achetant quelques uns de ces trucs là, déjà préparé.  
Il sortit dehors, armé d'une fourchette et se rassit dans l'herbe en face du paisible court d'eau.  
D'un sort de réchauffement il mit le bocal à bonne température et plongea, affamé, sur son contenu.  
Une fois rassasié, il essaya un vague sort de nettoyage, sans succès et se décida à faire tout simplement disparaître l'objet criminel à ses yeux.  
- Voilà, plus simple... Il n'allait pas être honteux de ne rien y comprendre aux sorts de ménagères !

Plus tard, Drago se téléportat à Gringott, la banque des sorciers ou résidait son conte personnel, bien remplie mais sans perspective immédiate d'être renfloué.  
- Donc prudence, prudence...  
Après des discussions à n'en plus finir avec un gobelins mal embouché qui essayait de lui faire comprendre la différence entre les lires et les euros, il hérita d'un convertisseur magique.  
Après l'avoir consulté, il se décida à retirer deux cents euros.  
Drago regarda avec attention un des billets européen en contre jours.  
- Pour de l'argent Moldu, c'était plutôt joliment fait...

Le lendemain, il plia soigneusement, enfin, autant qu'il put, sa tente et la remit dans sa valise.  
Il se lava sous la cascade, par ce que l'eau de la rivière lui donnait l'impression d'être plus clair et plus fraîche que celle qui arrivait dans sa minuscule douche.  
Il se vêtit de façon Moldus, prenant soin de mettre son convertisseur, un peu d'argent Moldus, donc des lires et des euros, dans ses poches.  
- Prévoyant, prudence...  
Puis ne sachant trop comment se rendre à la gare Waterloo en question, il se décida à transplaner jusqu'au ministère de la magie.  
Il y était allé ressemant pour mémoriser ce lieu important en vue de transplanage urgent, mais aussi pour son réseau de cheminées qui permettait de se rendre partout d'un simple mot si on ne connaissait pas l'endroit pour s'y rendre en transplanant.  
Il s'approcha donc d'une file d'attente, la plus courte, devant une cheminée de départ.  
Quand vint son tour, il prit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans les flammes.  
" Gare Waterloo ! " fit il en jetant la poudre verte et pétillante.  
Quelques tourbillons d'images plus tard, il sortit d'une autre cheminée, dignement.  
Enfin, il s'épousseta d'abord et reprit ensuite son air digne.  
Il était dans une sorte de salle d'attente, au milieu des chaises, sur un pan de mur des cheminées, sur un autres des guichets d'accueils, sur un autre des toilettes, des vestiaires, des consignes et autres commodités, et enfin sur le quatrième murs, une minuscules portes miteuse, une porte genre placard à ballais, ou était inscrit dessus " Waterloo, quai d'embarquements ".  
Il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans un grand couloir ou un flot de Moldus l'entraîna aussitôt vers les quais.  
- Brrr... Des Moldus partout !  
Des Moldus qui le frôlaient, qui le bousculaient...  
- Erk !  
Déjà que la foule en temps normal, il n'aimait pas ça, alors là !

Il regarda son billet et se dirigea vers le bon train.  
Il allait s'engager sur le quai quand une personne à l'aspect officiel l'interrompit.  
" Billets, s'il vous plaît ! "  
Drago lui montra son billet, mais sentait que quelques choses lui échappait.  
" Il faut composter votre billet, avant l'embarquement, Monsieur. "  
Ha, ba voilà ! C'était ça ! " Com...Pos...Ter... " Qu'est se que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire !  
Sans laisser paraître sa gêne, il fit marche arrière et observa se que les Moldus faisaient de particulier.  
- Oui, ça doit être ça... se dit il en les remarquant passer leurs billets dans un gros trucs rectangulaire et bruyant.  
Drago fit de même, en espérant que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.  
Oui, cette fois ci la femme hocha de la tête et le laissa passer.  
Il regarda à nouveau son billet, sa place était côté fenêtre, voiture 5, numéro 111.  
Ok, ça au moins c'était clair ! Il trouva facilement sa place.  
Il posa sa valise, heureux de voir qu'elle rentrait parfaitement dans le compartiment à bagages, au dessus de sa tête.  
Puis il prit place en observant les Moldus tout autour de lui.  
Il essaya de voir si parmi eux ne se cachait pas un sorcier incognito comme lui.  
- Peut être celle là, là bas...  
Elle avait l'air assez mal à l'aise et sa valise faisait plus vieille malle sorcière qu'autre chose.  
Elle croisa son regard et un petit éclair de compréhension s'échangea entre eux.  
- Oui, s'en était une...  
Une voix, apparemment amplifié, annonçait le départ et la fermeture des porte imminente quand un Moldu s'assit brusquement à ses côtés.  
C'était un jeune d'à peu près son âge, grand et brun, habillé et coiffé de manière très élaboré.  
Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que pour un Moldu, il était vachement classe.  
- Surtout sa coiffure !  
- Comment diable il pouvait, sans magie faire tenir ses cheveux en l'air ?  
Le train s'ébranla lentement mais sûrement, prenant rapidement de la vitesse.  
Tout à coup, il se sentit comme pris au piège.  
C'était un train Moldu, remplit de Moldus !  
- QUI ALLAIS PASSER SOUS L'OCEAN !  
Drago en eut un frisson d'horreur. Il se plaqua, s'enfonça dans son siège.  
Il redoutait à tout moment de le voir s'engouffrer dans un puis sans fond.  
- Noir, sombre, sous l'eau...  
- Brrr...  
Malheureusement, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit glapissement quand ils entrèrent dans un tunnel, tunnel qui ne devait pas être le bond puisque le train émergea au grand jours quelques secondes plus tard.  
Toutefois, la terreur du blond n'avait pas échappée à son voisin qui le dévisageait avec une curiosité intolérable.  
Drago allait lui persifler qu'il pouvait allé se faire foutre quand l'autre le devança.  
" Vous avez en train ? " fit l'autre Moldu dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Il lui jeta un regard à la Malfoy-pas-content-alors-tient-toi-à-carreau-si-tu-veux-pas-que-le-ciel-se-déchaine-sur-ta-sale-face, mais l'autre reprit dans un anglais au fort accent français.  
" Vous avez peur en train ? "  
Drago blêmit, c'était pas très honorable de montrer sa peur, surtout à un Moldu.  
" C'est simplement que je ne suis jamais passer sous la manche. " fit il avec assurance.  
" Ho, ça ne dure qu'une demi heure, mais on y est pas encore. Et tu peux me croire, c'est pas de la flotte dont il faut se méfier ! "  
- Mais qu'est se qu'il me veut celui là !  
Drago essaya de lui faire un regard encore plus meurtrier que le précédent, mais visiblement ça marchait beaucoup moins bien quand on était un parfait inconnu dans un monde inconnu.  
" Non, mais je plaisante ! " fit l'autre en éclatant de rire avant de reprendre plus calmement.  
" Je m'appelle Mathieu, et toi ? "  
- Mais en quoi ça le regarde se sans gène !  
" Je m'appelle Drago " répondit il quand même, de la façon la plus morne et la plus désagréable au possible.  
" Drago ? Comme un Dragon ? C'est bizarre, c'est de qu'elle origine ? "  
- Origine sorcière, conard !  
" Laisse tomber ! " sifflât il.  
" Faut se détendre, mon gars ! Tient, tu veux un schwingum ? "  
" Non mersssssi "  
Serpennnnnnnnt...  
Il manquait plus que ça, qu'il mange un truc tout bizarre Moldu !  
" Tant pis, si tu veux j'ai un magazine. Je l'ai déjà lu, ça pourrait te faire passer le temps sans stresser... "  
Avant même qu'il ai pu répondre quoi que se soit, l'autre lui mettait déjà dans les mains un magazine roulé avec une fille à la limite de l'indécence qui posait en petite tenue sur la couverture.  
Drago ne put s'empêcher de regretter que ça ne soit pas un magazine sorcier, elle aurait été plus appétissante en se déhanchant sans cesse.  
" Merci " soufflât il. C'est vrai que depuis que l'autre Moldu coiffé en pics avait considéré son pauvre cas, il était beaucoup moins nerveux et n'appréhendait presque plus le passage sous la manche. Le magazine pourrait bien le détendre encore plus. Il le lu donc d'un bout à l'autre, relisant même certain passage avec des yeux rond.  
Le ton du magazine était drôle, ironique même.  
Il ne comprenait rien sur les sujets traitant de célébrités Moldus, de politique, de cinéma ? de foot ball ?  
- C'est quoi ça ?  
Mais il trouvait les articles sur la dragues et sur les fringues très divertissant.  
Avec un sourire moqueur, il rendit le magazine à son digne propriétaire.  
" T'a aimé ? "  
" On peut dire ça. "  
" Et t'a même pas remarqué qu'on est sous la manche ! "  
" Mouai. "

----------

**NDA:** Bientôt la suite! Je remercie ma correctrice et lectrice Dobby, bisou.

Jessy : Drago pense laisser ça vie Poudlardienne derrière lui, et notamment certain rêves bizarre entre autres choses qu'il ne s'explique pas très bien.

Her-moi-neu : Je continue, je continue... J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours autant.

Onarluca: Compte tenue de l'endroit où Dray va aller, il va avoir encore plus du mal à le retrouver, huhuhu...

Britany LoveArt : Bien sur que c'est un futur slash, c'est en en quelques sorte la suite de « Esprit, es tu là ? », tu l'a pas lu ? Par ce que t'aurais vite compris pourquoi Harry poursuit Drago...

Yami Shino : En faite, Harry en chat...Lechee en a fait une fanfiction, « Every body wants

to be a cat »,qui est bien meilleure que la mienne. Je ne me suis pas inspiré d'elle, juste que c'est la forme animagus que je vois pour Harry.


	5. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap5

**ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! **

Chapitre 5 : Les trucs Moldus, c'est pas si merdique, finalement...

" Regarde ça ! C'est un lecteur MP3, clef USB, j'ai une centaine de musiques la dessus ! "  
" Génial... " fit Drago d'une voix morne.  
- Clef Hu Aiz Bé ?  
" Mouai...T'a pas l'air des masses impressionné, c'est pourtant ce qu'il se fait de mieux... Sinon j'ai une Game Boy Advance, avec pleins de super jeux, si tu veux je te la prête pour le reste du trajet. "  
Encore une fois, Drago n'eut même pas le temps de protester que l'autre lui mettait dans les mains un truc tout bizarre, translucide, en plastique, avec un écran et des boutons.  
" Heu... "  
- Qu'est se que je suis sensé faire avec cette...chose...  
" Je sais pas m'en servir. " fit il en lui rendant le...truc...  
Mathieu reprit la console et regarda le jeux à l'arrière il en choisit un autre et l'enclencha.  
" Tiens, avec Street Fighter c'est IM.PO.SI.BLE que tu ne t'en sorte pas ! "  
Le Moldu remit ses écouteurs et laissant un Drago dubitatif avec une Game Boy dans les mains.  
Mais puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire de mieux, il se dit que finalement, comprendre cet...objet...Moldu pourrait être un passe temps comme un autre.

Drago commençait à s'énerver, il avait essayé d'appuyer sur tout les boutons ou de faire des combinaisons mais rien ne se passait.  
Il retourna l'appareil en tout sens, le secoua, quand il s'aperçut qu'au dos se trouvait un autre bouton, plus un enclencheur qu'un bouton d'ailleurs.  
Quand il le manipula, un petit bruit se fit entendre, et il le remit comme il faut dans ses mains.  
Sur l'écran, des images se succédaient, il y voyait des combattants faire leurs démonstrations de gros bras, on lui demandait d'appuyer sur start.  
Ok, ça au moins, c'était clair, il avait largement eu le temps de repérer le bouton start.  
La démonstration cessa et l'écran lui présentait plusieurs personnages, il devait en choisir un.  
- Celui là ? Non !  
- Non plus...  
- Celle là ? NON, trop poufiasse !  
Finalement il choisit un grand blond qui avait une coupe de balais brosse mais qui avait l'air d'être un grand chef respecté.  
- Start !  
Son personnage sur le ring, il comprit rapidement que c'était un tournois à la Moldu en le voyant sautillé en garde.  
- One, two, three, FIGHT !  
- Yah, on m'attaque ! C'est la poufiasse qui m'attaque !  
Drago appuyait n'importe comment sur les boutons, et saisit rapidement le jeux, car il avait finalement compris que s'en était un.  
Passant d'adversaire en adversaire il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il était maintenant sur le bon vieux planché des vaches.  
" Wa ! T'as l'air douer, finalement. "  
" La ferme ! Si je bat ce mec là, je débloque un nouveau personnage, alors c'est pas le moment ! "  
" C'est Gile, ton préféré ? J'aime pas trop son histoire, je préfère Ryu. "  
- Trop tard !  
Drago venait de perdre, mais il ne se sentait pas l'envie de recommencé le match sous l'œil scrutateur d'un Moldu. Il lui tendit la console après l'avoir éteint d'un geste rageur.  
" Boarf, c'est pas grave... De toute façon, on est presque arrivé. " fit le Moldu en regardant l'heure sur son billet.  
Et effectivement, Drago constatait que le train ralentissait, quittant les plaines agricole pour entrer dans la ville.  
- Paris...  
Il n'avait même pas vu le temps passer. Et tout ça grâce à un Moldu coiffé en pics et à ses gadgets.  
Depuis le matin, il allait de surprises en surprises, et il commençait à se dire que ce voyage en terre Moldu ne serait pas si désagréable et éprouvant.  
D'ailleurs l'autre lui parlait de jeux vidéo, il n'y comprenait rien mais il se décida à écouter quand même.  
" ... et alors j'ai fait évoluer mon perso en magicien des ténèbres ! C'était génial ! Dans ce jeux, tu peux terroriser les villages et devenir l'empereur noir ! "  
" ...un mage noir... " fit Drago pensif, étonné de parler de ça avec un Moldu.  
" Oui ! C'est super diversifié, tu peux être un homme ou une femme, homo ou hétéro, un guerrier, un archet, ou un magicien, un hero ou un sombre et machiavélique grand méchant ! "  
" ...hum... ouais... un peu comme dans la vie, quoi... " renchérit il pas le moins du monde excité.  
" ...eu... sauf que dans la vrai vie on ne peut pas faire des boules de feu et lancer des éclairs...mais si t'en a tellement envie, c'est vrai que l'on peut décapiter des têtes à la barbare ou être homo ! " finit il en souriant.  
Le train filait lentement au cœur de la ville romantique et grise.  
" Vient, il vaut mieux se mettre déjà en place pour sortir, sinon on va être pris dans la bousculade. "  
Drago trouva que c'était une très bonne idée et le suivit armée de sa petite valise dans le sas de son wagon.  
" Tu vas faire quoi en France ? "  
" Je rejoint des amis qui habitent à Paris. "  
" Cool ! Moi je viens passer le reste de mes vacances d'été au pays. En Octobre, je retournerai à ma fac de lettres à Londres. "  
Le train ralentissait...  
" Dragon ? "  
" DRAGO ! "  
" Oui, je sais...ça te dirait de prendre mon adresse e-mail ? "  
Comme il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait, il haussa les épaules.  
Mathieu lui tendit un papier, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas la signification de se charabia, il enfonça tout de même le papier dans sa poche.  
" On arrive ! "  
Drago vit par le petit hublot crasseux, la gare se dessiner, puis un quai, puis les portes s'ouvrirent enfin.  
Le brun bondit dehors comme un surexité, Drago le suivit avec plus de modération.  
" A plus Dragon ! "  
" DRAGO ! "  
Mais c'était inutile, l'autre partait en courant en tête de la foule qui l'oppressait tout autour de lui.  
- Et maintenant, je fais quoi !  
Il sortit la lettre de Greg, son permis de transplanage ne lui servait à rien puisqu'il ne visualisait pas du tout l'endroit.  
Il fut quand même assez prudent pour mémoriser la gare Parisienne, on ne sait jamais.  
Mais avant qu'il eut finit de repérer les coins sombres qu'offrait cette gare, quelqu'un l'accosta de façon bourru.  
Il se retourna déjà exaspéré quand il s'aperçut avec un pincement de soulagement au cœur  
que ça n'était que ses deux anciens camarades de chambres.  
" Salut Dray ! " fit Greg.  
" 'lut... " fit Vincent.

----------

**NDA : **Beu...J'ai pas énormément de reviews...Snif...Mon histoire vous emmerde c'est ça !

Onarluca : T'inquiète ! Harry va vite le retrouver ce cher Dray... huhuhu...

Jessy : Franchement, je sais pas du tout quel genre de magazine anglais correspondrait à ma description... Si c'était un Français, je pense Max ou FHM...

Her-Moi-Neu : Je continu, continu... Et je suis contente que tu aimes de plus en plus, j'espère pas te décevoir...

SuPerNaNa : Merci de ta tite review, je continu...

Dobbie : Mersssssssi, enfin quelqu'un qui aime bien Mathieu !


	6. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap6

**ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! **

Chapitre 6 : Des Serpentards dans un HLM ! ?

" Tu vois Vinc ! Il est bien venu, tu me dois cinq galions ! "  
" Mouaif... "  
" On a parié si tu viendrais ou pas, Dray ! "  
" Vraiment ? La confiance règne !" renchérit Drago amusé en jetant un faux regard rancunier à Vincent avant de reprendre.  
" Mais en faite j'ai faillit effectivement ne pas venir. "  
" Tu nous racontera ça ! Allons y ! " fit Greg d'une manière enjoué qui semblait être encré en lui. Le grand gaillard prit la valise des mains du blond et ouvrit la marche, l'autre plus petit la fermait d'un air renfrogné. Drago était au milieu d'eux comme autrefois, et il observait leurs changements.  
Gregory était plus grand et plus mince, si ce terme pouvait lui coller un tant sois peu.  
Il était réellement impressionnant mais Vincent qui n'avait plus tellement grandit était beaucoup plus large que lui.  
Greg était aussi enjoué et bavard que Vinc était taciturne, bourru, plongé dans son mutisme.  
Mais tout deux portaient le même genre d'habits Moldu, une sorte de sac immense en toile de jean's qui semblait vouloir leur tomber aux chevilles en guise de pantalon, des baskets énormes qui ressemblaient plus à une nouvelle invention pour marché sur l'eau et des sweat-shirts à capuches, si Gregory portait la sienne lâché dans le dos, Vincent se l'était enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux.  
L'illustration que portait Greg sur le torse représentait un personnage au allures rebelle, et Drago fut quasiment certain de l'avoir vu cligner des yeux.  
" Vous avez l'air à l'aise avec les Moldus. " fit il, narquois.  
" Toi aussi, tu n'avais pas l'air particulièrement dégoutté tout à l'heure ! " explosa Vincent sous sa capuche.  
- Tient, il parle finalement !  
" C'est vrai. Mais celui là, c'est révélé particulièrement intéressant. " fit il toujours aussi joueur. Il testait les nouveaux caractères de ses amis.  
" Enfin surtout ses gadgets ! " reprit il.  
" Des gadgets ? " demanda le plus grand.  
" Un truc à jeux vidéo...Tu connais ? "  
" Oui, un peu...Enfin c'est surtout Vinc et Pansy qui y jouent. "  
Drago discutait avec Greg, Vincent grognait ou rouspétait de temps à autre quand ils arrivèrent devant des portillons claquant, s'ouvrant et se refermant avec fracas sans cesse.  
Drago réalisa avec horreur que c'était par ces choses possédé par le diable qu'il fallait passer, mais Vincent venait déjà de disparaître derrière les battants.  
" Tiens! Passe ça par cette fente et reprend le quand il ressort ici. " lui dit Greg en lui tendant une petit bout de carton violet.  
Le blond s'exécuta terrorisé, il bondit, beaucoup plus vite qu'il n'était utile au moment ou les battants s'ouvrirent avec fracas en lui jetant son ticket.  
Les deux autres le narguaient, surtout ce crétin de Crabe, qui le fusillait du regard sous sa capuche.  
" Ho, ça va ! Je suis sur que la première fois que vous avez utilisé se genre de passage, vous n'étiez pas si fier ! "  
" Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer. " lui jeta Vincent.  
" Il y en a pleins des comme ça ! C'est les passages pour entré et sortir du métro. "  
" C'est quoi " métro " ? " demanda Drago soupçonneux.  
" C'est comme une sorte de très grand réseau de train Moldu qui te déposent où tu veux dans toute la ville. Tiens, regarde ! C'est un plan du métro ! " fit Greg en lui montrant une affiche plastifié collée au mur.  
Drago s'approcha et après un long moment d'extrême concentration où il suivait les lignes du bout des doigts, il se retourna vers les deux autres.  
" Vous savez vous diriger la dedans ! "  
" Oui, mais c'est grâce à la magie. "  
Vincent sortit énigmatiquement, une petite sphère translucide de sa poche.  
" C'est une sphère de direction. C'est très utile, tu lui dis l'endroit où tu veux te rendre, et tu la prend simplement dans ta main, personne ne la voit mais toi tu la sens te donner la direction. Tu veux essayer ? "  
" Oui, je suis curieux... " dit il en la prenant dans sa main.  
Drago relu l'adresse inscrite au dos de l'enveloppe et murmura à la sphère d'opale, 3 rue de Cambrai. Il referma aussitôt ses doigts sur l'objet frémissant et le sentit pulser dans une direction, entraînant sa main vers le couloir de droite.  
Drago sourit.  
C'est ainsi que tout trois réuni, comme avant, il fendait la foule leurs montrant le chemin, avec une certaine fierté.  
Bizarrement, même Vincent avait l'air moins bougon, tout trois étaient perdu dans une certaine nostalgie.  
Le métro bondé fut pour Drago une dure épreuve, surtout qu'avec espoir la sphère le fit enfin sortir mais malheureusement pour aussitôt lui faire prendre une autre ligne.  
Avec dégoût il entendit un Moldu lui lançer quelques choses qui ressemblait à des insultes quand Vincent, petit mais costaud, se plaça devant lui en grondant lui aussi en français. Le Moldu face à cette brute en puissance ne demanda pas son reste et bondit hors de la rame au moment où retentissait la sirène de fermeture des portes.  
" Tu dois leurs laisser le passage à l'ouverture des portes, sinon ils s'énervent rapidement... " renchérit calmement Greg.  
" Tu parles français ? " demanda le blond en fixant les yeux sombre sous la capuche.  
" Muai... " fit Vinc en détournant le regard.  
" Surtout les insultes ! On a eu un an pour apprendre un peu ! " repris l'autre toujours aussi enjoué.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent une fois de plus et la boule dans la main de Drago reprit vie en entraînant sa main vers la sortie.  
Crimée, vit il marqué sur une plaque d'acier émaillé.  
Dehors le ciel était grisâtre et les immeubles, d'un genre récent, tout aussi grisâtre, sans charme fantastique.  
" C'est un quartier de crevard ici, ou quoi ? " s'offusqua le blond en retroussant son petit nez mutin.  
" Y'a pire, crois moi. " fit Greg en lui reprenant la boule, qui s'était arrêté de pulser au abord de l'entrée d'une sorte de parc crasseux d'où s'élevait une dizaine de tours et de barre HLM.  
" BERK ! Mais c'est... LAID ! " cracha Drago vert de mépris en toisant le paysage urbain. Remarquant un pigeon malade a qui il manquait bon nombres de plumes et a qui il ne restait que des moignons en guise de pâtes, et qui malgré sa laideur insupportable persistait à vouloir se dandiner près de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de décocher un magistral shoot dans le pauvre animal qui fit bien vingt mètres en vol plané avant de se décider à battre des ailes.  
" Y'a pire... " répéta Greg.  
Drago qui avait le souffle coupé par tant de dépaysement, remarqua une bande de jeunes Moldus, affalés sur des bancs qui le dévisagaient avec méfiance en fronçant les sourcils.  
" Tient, c'est sur eux que vous avez piqué votre style ? "  
" Pas tout à fait mais en gros c'est ça ! "  
" Il font assez " Serpentards " dans leur genre... " murmura Drago en dévisageant la brochette de regards inquisiteurs.  
Plus loin, ils passèrent devant un terrain goudronné ou jouaient une foule de gosses de tous horizon en hurlant après un ballon.  
" C'est le Qwiditch des Moldus, ça s'appelle le foot ball. "  
" J'en ai vaguement entendu parlé... " renchérit Drago en observant la partie qui semblait très bordélique.  
" Voilà, c'est là ! " fit Greg en montant une volé de marches pour accédé à un hall d'immeuble.  
Vincent tapa vite fait un code pour déclencher l'ouverture de la porte.  
Sur le palier, une grosse dame noire enturbandé dans un boubou, faisait le ménage.  
Quand elle aperçut les deux gorilles du sixième, elle se signa vivement en crachant des conjonctures de mauvais sorts en Portugais.  
" C'est rien...Les Capverdiennes du rez de chaussé sentent qu'on est des sorciers. Elles aiment pas ça ! "  
" Comment elles le savent ? " demanda le blond.  
" Sais pas... "  
Drago souris de façon très significative à la femme de ménage qui partit en courant en laissant tomber ballais et pièce à frotter.  
Vincent avait appuyé sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui maintenant venait d'ouvrir ses portes.  
" Un...un ascenseur Moldu ! Heu...J'aime pas ça...je préférerais monté à pieds... "  
" Ho j't'en pris Dray ! On est au sixième étages ! " renchérit Greg, comme si cela réglait la question définitivement.  
Drago se renfrogna et essaya d'oublier son appréhension tendit que l'ascenseur montait.  
Enfin, il longea un long couloir gris et sombre pour arriver devant une porte imitation bois en contre plaqué.  
Vincent effleurait la porte en faisant un geste compliqué et en murmurant le mot de passe.  
" Line Vernia... "  
" Linevernia ? Qu'est se que ça veut dire ? " demanda Drago en franchissant le pas de la porte.  
Soudain, alors qu'il était occupé à sentir l'atmosphère qu'il se dégageait de l'appartement , quelques choses lui tomba sauvagement sur le tête en poussant des hurlement indignés.  
Il crut d'abord que c'était une chouette aux bruissements d'ailes qui lui fouettaient le visage, puis il crut ensuite à un chat sauvage qui lui griffait et lui mordait le cou et le dos en feulant comme un diable.  
Avec l'aide de Vincent il réussit enfin à se démettre de la créature furieuse, et il vit enfin dans les bras musclé la petite chose qui l'avait ébouriffé.  
C'était un petit animal qui ressemblait à un chat, mais plus longiligne, plus comme une martre qui arborait de ravissante ailes dans le dos.  
La créature avait un pelage blanc épais et soyeux avec des reflets violine très pale qui parcouraient sa fourrure et rehaussaient chaque plumes de milliers de petits éclairs.  
Ses yeux aussi étaient dans les même ton d'hiver, bleu mauve tel un lac glacé qui le regardaient furieusement.  
" C'est elle, Line Vernia. C'est la femelle voxis que nous à donné Dumbledor." lui dit le garçon renfrogné en lui signifiant d'un regard assassin qu'il était hors de question de critiquer la créature sans être rouer de coups par lui même.  
Il la tenait dans ses énorme bras comme si s'était le plus précieux des fardeaux en lui gratouillant machinalement l'arrière de la tête.  
La voxis blanche ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux en continuant à grogner tout en ronronnant de plaisir sous les doigts de Crabe.  
" Elle est un peu agressive car elle a fait sa première portée il y a trois semaines. Elle est superbe, non ? " s'excusa Greg, d'un air pas très convainquant. Lui aussi reluquait la créature comme la septième merveille du monde.  
" A.Do.Rable ! " grinça Drago entre ses dents en essayant de remettre ses cheveux en place.  
" Vient ! Les petits sont dans la chambre de Pansy ! " reprit le plus grand en ouvrant le passage.  
Drago les suivit, à moitié renfrogné à l'idée de voir une marmaille de ces créatures, à moitié curieux et impatient de revoir Pansy Parkinson.  
Après tout...  
Pansy...

----------

**NDA :** Héhéhé, chez moi j'ai tapé le chapitre 9, et l'histoire commence, enfin je veux dire L'HISTOIRE quoi, va enfin pouvoir commencer ! Harry entre franchement en scène très bientôt ! S'il vous plaît, les inconnus reviewez, je suis malheureuseuuuu...snif...

Miss Mag : ba ui, j'ai si peu de reviews, je me dit que y'a trois chats qui doivent lire ma fanfiction, c'est tristeuuu...

Her- Moi- Neu : Mat reviendra bientôt...Et ui mes chapitres font environ 4 pages word, c'est pas énorme !

Onarluca : Je continu, et merci d'être toujours là avec une tite review.

Namasta : Merci ! Les retrouvailles sont pour bientôt !


	7. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap7

**ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX !**

**Chapitre 7 : Pansy Parkinson est folle d'internet ! Les bébés voxis rendent presque Drago gagateux, et notre Serpentard préféré découvre le Coca !**

Il entra dans la chambre de Pansy, à la suite des deux autre.  
La pièce était petite, mais bien rangé, il y régnait une agréable chaleur et une odeur proprette.  
Il fut satisfait d'y découvrir une ambiance verte, draps vert, rideaux vert, tapisserie verte...  
Un charmant camaïeux frais et très Serpentard.  
- Niark ! Serpentards powa ! Bravo Pansy !  
La jeune fille en question, leurs tournait le dos.  
Elle était en pyjama de soie verte, recroquevillée sur un fauteuil à roulettes, devant une grosse machine lumineuse qui ronronnait doucement posée sur un bureau en contre plaqué clair.  
Ses cheveux bruns et ondulés semblaient l'envelopper complètement.  
Elle pivota sur sa chaise et leva vers lui un regard empreint de vide.  
Ni surprise, ni joie, ni rien ne se peignait sur son visage.  
C'était pas que les " Dragonichou " et autres excessivitées à la Pansy lui manquaient, mais il s'était attendu à des retrouvailles plus chaleureuses de la part de la jeune fille.  
Dans ces mains elle tenait une minuscule créature qui semblait éperdu de bien être entre ses mains malaxantes et gratouillantes.  
Drago reconnu un bébé voxis, petite créature duveteuse affublée de deux minuscules ailes.  
" Salut, Drago... " fit elle simplement avant de se retourner, replongeant ses yeux mornes sur l'écran.  
Un petit bruit se fit entendre et le blond vit les touches d'un clavier s'enfoncer rapidement toutes seules et former des mots à l'écran.  
" T'a vu ça ! Pansy sait faire de la magie sans baguette, et vachement longtemps en plus ! " s'exclama Greg en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de Pansy.  
Réalisant qu'on parlait d'elle, elle cligna des yeux et l'écran devint noir dans un cliqueti, éteint.  
" Qu'est ce que c'est que cette machine ? " demanda Drago.  
Pansy se leva lentement, en lui tendant la petite créature qui ne prenait pas plus de place que ces deux mains jointes.  
" C'est un ordinateur connecté à internet, c'est une invention Moldu plutôt ressente. " lui dit elle, en le fixant de son regard définitivement trop calme.  
Elle avait toujours les mains tendues vers lui, et ne sachant trop si c'était la chose à faire il tendit les mains à son tour et pris le petit voxis.  
" Du calme, Line ! " entendit il dire doucement Vincent dans son dos.  
Pansy se déplaça à sa droite et lui montra comment tenir la boule de poil et comment la grattouiller pour qu'elle couine de contentement.  
Drago remarqua que le chaton ailé était de couleur orangé très pale, ses petite ailes quand à elles étaient jaune tout comme son museau, son ventre et ses pattes.  
Il avait du mal à s'avouer à lui même que la créature était tout bonnement adorable, à se rouler par terre de ravissement même, pire encore à se laisser aller à parler comme un gogole.  
Evidemment il n'en laissât rien paraître, évidemment il essaya d'oublier ses mignons petits yeux humide et ses mignons petits piaulements absolument grisant.  
" Tend les bras, Drago... " susurra Pansy.  
Drago tendit les bras, mettant les mains à plat comme le lui montrait son amie, comme une petite plate-forme.  
La petite créature compris le message et en couinant de terreur, elle s'approcha du bord de ses mains en agitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses petites ailes et se jeta dans le vide.  
Drago glapit, et comme au ralentit il la vit mi planer, mi chuter avant que sa mère le rattrape élégamment entre ses pâtes.  
En deux coups d'ailes, elle avait ramené le petit dans le creux d'un coussin éventré où l'on pouvait apercevoir, entre les bouts de mousses et de cotons, cinq autres chatons pelotonnés.  
La grande voxis blanche se campa sur le coussin en écartant les ailes de façon menaçante, pour bien signifier que maintenant il était hors de questions de toucher à ses petits.  
" Ils sont mignon, hein ? " lui demanda Greg.  
Drago hocha de la tête en reprenant.  
" Mais à quoi servent ils ? "  
" Ils sont plus mignon que les hiboux mais ils sont tout aussi intelligent pour porter le courrier. Ils sont très câlins et propre, plus comme un chat. " lui répondit Pansy.  
" C'est une créature hybride qui a été créé par magie. " dit à son tour Vincent en s'approchant de la mère pour la calmer d'une caresse.  
" Ce n'est que récemment qu'elle a obtenue un statut légal. C'est un animal très rare et peu connu, même des spécialiste. " dit Pansy à son tour .  
" Il nous reste presque un an pour dresser les petits et à la rentré ils s'arracheront à prix d'or. " reprit Greg, une vague lueur larmoyante dans les yeux.  
" Je vois...mais pourquoi ici, chez les Moldus ? En France en plus... " demanda Drago.  
Là, le blond sentit qu'il avait touché le cœur du problème.  
Si Pansy semblait juste un peu plus absente en se reintéréssant tout à coup à sa machine Moldu, Vincent lui sembla encore plus sombre sous sa capuche.  
Seul Greg qui semblait tout à coup mal à l'aise, se triturant les doigts en les faisant craquer un à un, daigna lui répondre.  
" é... " dit il.  
" Et bien j'ai tout mon temps. Après tout c'est toi qui m'a écrit pour m'inviter. "  
" Oui, oui... Viens dans le salon. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? "  
Drago le suivit en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la brune en pyjama.  
Elle n'avait dieu que pour l'écran, et il pouvait entendre les touches du clavier s'enfoncer follement.  
Avec une pointe de regret Drago quitta la chambre de la jeune fille.  
Il suivit un couloir en passant devant trois portes closes et de nouveau l'entrée avant d'arrivé dans une jonction, Greg alla à droite, vers ce qui semblait être une cuisine et lui fit signe d'aller à gauche avec Vincent.  
Le salon était vaste et semblait le douillet.  
De grand meubles trônaient de part et d'autre de la pièce, une baie vitré prenait tout un pan du mur et l'autre était pris par un grand canapé d'angle, vert. Drago s'y assit.  
Une table basse spacieuse s'étalait à ses pieds, devant lui se trouvait un gigantesque écran, éteint et derrière, la vue s'étendait par delà un petit balcon.  
Le paysage représentait les tours de la cité, grisâtres sur fond de ciel grisâtre, sur parterre de milliards de toitures tout aussi grisâtres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.  
Alors que Drago contemplait la vue, qui étrangement l'apaisait, Greg revint avec des verres et une bouteilles de plastique transparente à l'étiquette rouge criarde, remplit d'un liquide noir.  
Sans même demander quoi que se soit il lui servit un grand verre de la potion étrange et Drago la prit, soupçonneux.  
Mais Vincent et Greg buvaient déjà à grands coups leurs propre verre, alors il se décida à goutter.  
- Erkk...pensa-t il, tandis que des bulles lui montaient dans le nez, faisant presque pleurer ses yeux.  
Il posa brusquement son verre en faisant la mou, et Greg interpréta son geste comme de l'impatience.  
" Nous ne savions pas où tu étais, nous avions appris par nos parents que tu avais échoué, TOI, à l'unification... " dit lentement Greg.  
Vincent se raclat la gorge et rebut prestement une nouvelle gorgée, ne voulant pas aidé son ami dans la dure tache qu'était le rappel de sombre souvenir.  
" On a eu peur...On n'osait pas en parler avec les autres jeunes potentiel...On nous répétait sans cesse que tu avais subit un sort atroce pour avoir échoué... " " Puis Blaise est revenu, et il nous a montré sa marque, et il nous a dit...ce...ce qu'il avait du faire... " " Pour Pansy, Vincent et moi...c'était plus que clair ! Si toi, tu ne l'avais pas fait ! Nous ne le ferions pas non plus ! " " On s'est enfuit. " dit enfin Vincent.  
" Oui, on s'est enfui et on a été poursuivis pendant des jours... " reprit Greg, tout ravigoté de l'intervention de son ami.  
" Des fuites avaient du filer, car c'est l'ordre du Phoenix qui nous a retrouvé. "  
" Rogue... Il nous a trouvé dans la foret et nous à fait partir de cet endroit grâce à un portoloin. "  
" Dumbledor, nous a alors écouté, il nous a caché...Il ne savait pas plus que nous où tu étais...ou même si tu étais mort..."  
" Il nous à défendu de prendre part à l'ordre ! " s'exclama Vinc furieux.  
" Et pendant longtemps on est resté ici... à l'abris... "  
" Et puis un jours... Il a été anéanti... "  
" Par Potter ! "  
" Et tout s'est arrêté, on t'a retrouvé, et nous avons été innocenté cette été là...Tu a décidé de retourné à l'école... "  
" C'est ce que nous a dit Dumbledor ! "  
" ...mais...mais nous on ne voulait pas... " " On ne voulait pas retourner là bas et affronter tout leurs regard méprisant par ce qu'on étaient leurs enfants... "  
" Pour nous la sociabilité...c'était fini ... "  
" Dumbledor nous a compris... "  
" Il nous a donné un couple de voxis, et il nous a dit qu'ici... "  
les yeux de Greg s'embuèrent, Vincent poursuivit à sa place.  
" ...qu'ici, c'était chez nous... "  
" Je vois. " fit Drago après un long moment.  
Tout avait été dit, et il n'avait pas plus envie qu'eux de rompre le silence.  
Il reprit machinalement son verre et faillit s'étouffer à sa seconde tentative.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? " demanda Vincent, abruptement.  
Drago fit la grimace.  
Ils lui avaient tout dit, mais lui avait il envie de leurs parler?  
" Mon père, m'a enfermé dans une chambre du manoir. Il essayait de me faire entendre raison. Pour le nom des Malfoy... " leur dit il quand même.  
Vincent hocha de la tête.  
" Lui, Vol...Voldemort, il devait sans doute trouver la situation de ton père tordante... "  
" Sûrement, sinon il m'aurait tuer lui même de suite, mais ça devait être plus dans ses goûts comme ça... "  
Vincent lui donna une accolade bourru, puis rougissant se reporta sur son verre, vide.  
Drago qui avait failli s'encastrer dans le fauteuil le regarda soupçonneux, mais se disant que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait subit l'affection de se gros là.  
Un silence empreint de nostalgie et de compréhension s'en suivit.  
Drago eut tout le temps de finir son verre de mixture pétillante.

Plus tard, l'estomac de Gregory les rappela à l'ordre et dans un éclat de rire ils partirent dans le cartier Moldu faire les courses.

Drago découvrit les boulangeries françaises, les épiceries arabes, et les supérettes chinoises...  
Greg et Vinc connaissaient tout de leurs quartier, et lui faisait découvrir avec tant d'exaltation que pris entre ses deux anciens amis Drago se sentit délicieusement entraîneé.

Cette sensation d'être reconnut, d'être à la tête de sa bande, d'être prêt à faire les pires saloperies lui réchauffaient les entrailles.

Ils lui avaient manqués...

Drago se dit, que si lui aussi avait eu un chez sois, si on lui avait dit qu'il pouvait être ailleurs...

Il ne serait pas retourné à Poudlard...

Les serpentards revenaient de leurs courses, les bras chargé de sachets plastiques pleins à craquer, de baguettes de pains et d'autre choses, mais se qu'ils ne savaient pas...

C'est qu'un chat noir aux yeux vert les observait en agitant sa queue toufu de rage...

Un chat noir caché sous un buisson pour s'abriter de la bruine, dont seule les deux yeux verts luisaient de mécontentement dans l'ombre...

----------

**NDA : Je me demande si vous me trouvez longue dans le développement de l'histoire d'amour… Sachez que va maintenant suivre une série de chapitres qui s'appellent « tranches de vie serpentine » que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire, si le chat noir mystérieux à sa place dans cette partie de l'histoire et même une place très importante, Harry, vraiment, ne fera son apparition officielle qu'autour du chapitre 13… Ce qu'il me plait pour la suite, c'est vous faire découvrir la vie de Dray dans un Paris que je connais, et des Serpentards en détail… Je suppose que vous aussi ça vous gonfle d'en savoir si peu sur eux, et surtout sur Dray… Sachez que je pense que Drago ne se serait jamais trimballé pendant des années avec Crabe et Goyle s'il ne les appréciait pas du tout, et alors encore moins allé au bal avec Pansy en quatrième année si elle avait réellement eu la beauté d'un bouledogue. Evidement, pas d'affolement, je ne vais pas le faire RE-sortir avec elle, huhuhu. Voilà, j'espère que mon histoire ne vous lasse pas, et que vous ne me trouvez pas longue pour arriver à la scène de baise torride, niark !**

**Onarluca :** Voici la suite, tu as quelques choses à me dire à propos de ma note ?

**Her-Moi-Neu :** Tu disais que les bébé Voxis devais être mignon... Alors ? Et bien sur que mes reviewers réguliersont aimé et adoré, je leurs fais milles bisoubisous à chaque fois que je vois leurs gentils messages encourageant. C'est juste que… j'en veux pluuuus !

**Namasta :** Salut toi ! Merci de reviewer ! Niahhh ! Comme je le disais les véritable retrouvailles ne sont pas encore pour tout de suite.

**Miss neko :** Merci, ta review me fait super plaisir !

**Manehou :** Hihihi, encore une nouvelle ! Chuis contente ! Encore encore !


	8. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap8

**ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX !**

**Chapitre 8 : Tranches de vie Serpentines... ( partie 1)**

_05 Août, 16h30, dans le salon..._

« DRAY ! Tu fais n'importe quoi ! » hurla Vinc qui s'exitait autant que le blond sur une manette .

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu es jaloux par ce que ça fait un an que t'a une console de jeu et que je suis plus fort que toi ! » renchérit il en enfonçant comme un sauvage les touches.

« T'appuies n'importe comment ! Mais dit lui Greg ! »

« Ne me mêle pas à vos histoire ! » fit le grand gaillard avachit comme les autres sur le canapé qui suivait le combat acharné sur l'écran en sirotant un verre de coca.

« YEEEE ! DANS TON CUL ! » hurlât Drago aux oreilles d'un Vincent vert de rage.

Drago encore une fois avait gagné, Vincent passât la manette à Gregory en subissant les ricanements incessant du blond.

Pansy passât la tête par l'embrasure du salon et disparut dans la cuisine sans rien dire.

Mais tout à coup elle se teint furieuse devant eux avec une bouteille en plastique vide et un pack de jus d'orange dans chaques mains.

« Qui a finit le coca et le jus d'orange et qui les a remit dans le frigo comme si de rien n'était ? » fulminât elle.

« Pansy, dégage, t'es devant l'écran ! » lui reprochât Drago.

Il n'aurait pas du, il se prit dans le coin de la gueule le pack de jus d'orange.

- Heureusement qu'il était vide !

« Je fais le ménage, ici ! VOUS, vous faites les courses ! ET VOUS avez finit le coca ! Et je veux du coca MAINTENANT ! »

Elle ponctuait chaques phrases en assenant un coup sur la tête de chacun.

Tout les trois la regardait comme si ils la revoyaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps, avant de tomber mort de rire dans les bras de la jeune fille.

« Pansy t'es trop belle quand tu t'énerves ! » lui dit Greg.

« C'est pas vrai ! Arrête de me charrier ! » lui répondit elle en lui foutant un autre coup de bouteille dans la tête.

« Bon, on devrait aller acheter du coca avant que la miss nous étripes. » dit Drago en souriant en coin.

----------

_08 Août, 02h45 au parc de la villette..._

« Beu...C'est dégueulasse ! » fit Drago en s'arrêtant net de boire.

« C'est de la vodka pomme, c'est dégueulasse, mais on est la pour se bourrer la gueule ! » lui renchérit Greg en le forçant à boire encore.

« Erk ! Arrête ! Bois, toi ! » lui fit le blond en repoussant la bouteille.

Greg soupirât mais but une grande rasade du liquide brûlant et écoeurant et passât la bouteille à Vincent qui en fit de même.

Drago abattu se retrouvât encore une fois avec la bouteille dans les mains.

- Quand faut y aller faut y aller !

Il vidât cul sec le peu qu'il restait de la bouteille.

Les deux autre l'applaudir, mais Greg sortit bien vite une autre bouteille de son sac.

« Ho non... » gémit le blond.

« Ho si ! C'est toi qui voulait prendre une cuite avec de l'alcool Moldu ! »

« Tu vas pas en rester là, Dray ? » fit sournoisement Vinc.

« Pas question ! »

Drago prit la bouteille, dessus il y avait écrit desperado, d'un coup de baguette magique Greg lui fit voler la capsule, et il but vite fait son tiers.

« Celle là est un peu moins mauvaise, je trouve... »

« Attend, attend... C'est pas finit... »

Greg sortit toute les bouteilles qu'il avait dans son sac... un sac sorcier apparemment car les bouteilles étaient fraîches.

Il les alignât sur le renfoncement de béton sur lequel il était assis et énumérât.

« Bières fait, vodka ok, il te reste à goutter rumh coco, téquila paf, wisky coca, eu... chéplu-ou-j'en-soui... »

« On va dire que tu dois prendre au moins trois gorgée de chaques, ok ? » reprit Vincent.

« Ok, ok...Juste trois gorgées, c'est faisable... »

Une demi heure plus tard, toutes les bouteilles étaient largement entamé, et Drago gisait étendu dans l'herbe les bras en croix pendant que les deux autre finissait les fond en dissertant sur le pourquoi du comment de l'absurdité de se monde.

« Aaaargh ! Touuurne, ça tourne...me sent pas bien... Les gars vous faites chier ! » gémissait il donc.

« Et toi Dray, c'est quoi qui te fait vivre ? »

« Mais vos gueuuules, j'vous dit que j'me sens paaaas bieeeeeeeen... »

«Tu crois que c'est l'amour ? »

« Nooon, tu crois ? »

« ...maiii fermééé là euuu... »

« Héé...Dragonichou ! T'a eu des histoires de cœur pendant notre absence à Poudlard ? » demandât Greg d'un ton mielleux.

« Beu...Tu...tu crois vraiment que j'avais qu'ça en tête ! »

« Roooh, t'es même pas sortit avec la moitié des canons que t'avais pas réussi à déjà te faire ? »

« C'était qu'un ramassis d'connes...de toutes façon...j'leurs faisais plus peur qu'autre chose... »

« Mais t'a du bien leurs faire ton numéro d'beau gosse ! »

« Enfin Dray, tu penses vraiment qu'on va te croire ! »

« Peut être qu'il nous cache la vérité... »

« Attend c'est pas possible... On la fait boire comme un trou... »

« Drayyy... » fit Greg en s'allongeant au côté du blond.

« Dit nous la vérité...t'es tombé amoureux à Poudlard ? »

« Si j'vous l'dit...vous m'croirez pas d'toute façon... » fit il en étirant ses lèvres de façon diabolique.

Vinc s'assit à son tour dans l'herbes pour mieux entendre se qu'allez dire Drago.

« J'ai réussi ma plus belle prise j'crois en dernière année... » fit il ravit d'avoir enfin toutes leurs attention.

« Qui ? »

« L'truc impossible ! J'l'ai fait ! J'lui ai volé son cœur ! C'est s'qu'il m'a dit ! »

« Il ? »

« Il ! »

« Uai ! IL ! »

« Ne me dit pas... »

« NON ! »

« Tu t'es fais Harry Potter ! »

Greg et Vincent éclatèrent de rire, comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

« Vous voyez, j'vous l'avez dit q'vous m'croiriez pas ! » se renfrognât le blond.

« Non, c'est pas qu'on doute de ton pouvoir de séduction... »

« Mais Potter te détestait ! Comment t'aurais fait pour qu'il t'aime! »

Drago fronçât des sourcils pour essayait de se rappeler exactement comment il avait réussi, ou mieux se demandait si il l'avait réellement fait. Il n'en était plus très sur d'un coup.

« En faite... j'sais plus comment j'ai fait... en faite, j'crois que ça s'est fait tout seul... »

**( NDA : j'espère que vous avez lu « esprit, es tu là ? » pour comprendre, hein ! )**

Greg et Vincent ne disait plus rien, pensif.

« Mais croyez pas q'j'sois pédé ! J'voulais juste le faire tomber amoureux de moi, c'est tout ! »

« Ha ? » demandat Vinc.

« Nous on s'en fous si t'es homo ou pas... » reprit Fred.

« Ouai ! Mais je crois qu'on va devoir s'en aller...Y'a le gardien qui vient ! »

Greg fit disparaître discrètement les bouteilles et prit son sac sur le dos tandis que Vinc s'occupait de Drago.

----------

_08 août, 04h10 dans la chambre de Drago..._

Drago avait été flanquait durement sur son lit, Greg et Vinc étaient parti et il pouvait les entendre ronfler dans la chambre à côté.

Il se mit difficilement sur le dos, en essayant de garder son attention sur un point unique du plafond, mais ça tourné trop autour de lui.

Il repensait à se qu'il avait dit à ses amis quand Harry Potter entra dans sa chambre.

Il avait ouvert sa fenêtre en lui jetant un sort, avait sauté de son balais et l'avait refermé.

Il avait jeter un sort et sa chambre était maintenant insonorisé et verrouillée.

C'est se qu'il lui avait dit en tout cas.

Drago qui visiblement en train de halluciner, se redressât un peu plus sur son lit et regardât le fruit de son imagination.

« L'alcool Moldu...C'est...C'est pas d'la merde... » dit il doucement pour lui même.

Il fut surpris que son hallucination lui réponde.

« Alors comme ça, tu voulais juste que je tombe amoureux de toi... tu n'est pas homo... je voudrais bien vérifier une chose... »

Le Harry rêvé s'assit sur le lit après avoir posé son balais dans un coin de la pièce.

Drago, mal à l'aise sentit le lit s'affaissait sous cette action.

Le Harry rêvé se penchât vers lui et lui soufflât sur la joue.

Drago sentit son souffle et frissonnât d'excitation.

« Non... Tu n'est pas réelle... Tu ne sais pas où je suis... »

Le Harry rêvé glissât sa main sous son tee shirt et l'attirât à lui.

Et Drago sentit des mains sur sa peau qui le prenait fermement, qui le caressait, il fermât les yeux et il sentit un souffle dans son cou, des lèvres qui le mordillé.

Et Drago gémit, il se laissât aller sous les assauts de ces mains de cette bouche.

Drago avançât les mains et saisit à son tour le torse de son adversaire, il se démenât avec les vêtements de l'autre et posât enfin ses mains sur la peaux nu d'un dos large et musclé.

Drago sentait que l'autre était en train de lui passer la main dans les cheveux, de lui caresser le cou, de jouer avec ses lèvres, de lui souffler des perversités à l'oreilles.

Drago n'en pouvait plus il allait exploser, ses gémissement de désir était entrecoupé de supplications et ses yeux imploraient deux ombres vertes pleines de désir.

N'y tenant plus le blond lui attrapât les lèvres et se renversât en arrière.

Il sentait sur lui le poids d'un homme, ses bras autour de lui, ses yeux dans ses yeux et il l'embrassait comme un fou.

Et Drago oubliât où il était, qui il était, seul Harry contait...

Et Drago lui déchirait les lèvres avec passion, en gémissant des choses incompréhensible.

Mais le Harry rêvé ne se laissât pas faire, il retirât ses lèvres et bloquât les mains du blond.

« Dit que tu m'appartiens ! » lui ordonnât il en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t'appartient ! » répondit Drago.

« Dit moi que tu m'aimes aussi... » fit Harry en lui déposant un léger baisé sur le front.

« Je t'aime ! » fit l'autre dans un souffle.

Le Harry rêvé sourit, et se séparât de lui, il se levât et retirât le sort sur la pièce prit son balais et rouvrit la fenêtre.

Avant de partir, il se retournant en jetant à Drago un regard émeraude qui brillait dans le noir.

« J'aurai bien aimé abusé de toi dans cette état, mais j'attendrais Malfoy. »

Il surpris un froncement de sourcil qui voilât le regard gris pale de l'autre et reprit.

« Je t'aime, Drago... »

Et il partit, seul la fenêtre resté ouverte témoignant de sa venue.

Drago se levât pour essayé de l'apercevoir, rien, juste la nuit.

Il fermât la fenêtre et s'écroulât dans son lit.

Est il besoin de préciser que s'il se souvenez, même vaguement, de quelques choses, il passât cela sous le coup de l'alcool Moldu ?

Car c'est bien connut les Moldus, ils font trop n'importe quoi, n'importe comment !

----------

**NDA : Désolé pour le gros retard, j'était en vacances et ma correctrice aussi. Maintenant c'est la rentré et je suis de nouveau chez moi mais quelques choses, une armée de virus sans doute, à fait que je ne peut plus utiliser msn ni ma boite mail.**

**Donc je ne peu plus discuter avec ma correctrice ni recevoir mes chapitres tout bien fignolé. Donc sans plus vous faire attendre, voilà la suite mais pas corrigé. Désolé **

**Pour me faire pardonner, je mettrais un nouveau chapitre tout les jours **

**BONNE ANNEE ! ! !**

**J'espère que vous aimez ma fanfic...**

Onarluca : Tu voulais découvrir la vie de Dray en France, tu seras servi!

Bisou à ma revieweuse N°1 !

Miss Neko : Pansy ne sautera pas sur Dray et tu sauras pourquoi bientôt

Merci d'être si enthousiaste!

Her-Moi-Neu : Pansy est aussi atteinte que la plupart d'entre nous par le net, c'est marrant non! Mais la pauvre cache quelques traumatisme, comme la plupart d'entre nous aussi, mdr ! Le chat noir est en colère car c'est dans son caractère d'être impatient et impulsif, mais la il ne sait pas trop comment agir, mais il trouvera!

SuppyLulu : Merci de ta tite review gentille! En faite Harry entre en scène là, un peu, ça conte pas ?

Nee Chan et Chana : Oui, le petit chat noir c'est Harry alors on va dire qu'il entre scène ? Heu... hein ? En tout cas merci d'être passé Bisou

Xena : J'aimerai bien que tu me dise pourquoi c'était nul! Pour m'améliorer plus tard!

Harry arrive bientôt, mais je sais pas si je les fait baiser tout de suite ou si je vous fait attendre... J'ai un grave dilemme !

WonderBabe : HOUAAA! Merci de reviewer! Oui t'a raison vive le sexe et Harry Potter, d'ailleurs cette nuit j'ai rêver que j'était Harry et que je disais à Draco,

« Va te faire enculer Malfoy ! »

Au début il était énervé puis il a pris une sourire terriblement charmeur et il m'a répondu de sa voix trainante,

« J 'y travail Potter, mais seulement si c'est avec toi. »

Non je ne suis pas du tout traumatiser par les yaois HarryDray! MDR!


	9. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap9

**ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX !**

**Chapitre 9 : Tranches de vie Serpentines... ( partie 2)**

_15 Août , 16h20 au BHV de Crimée_

**( NDA: BHV, Bazar de l'hôtel de ville, magasin où l'on trouve de tout mais plutôt classe, je n'en ai vu qu'à Paris... )**

Drago traînait dans l'un de ses magasins préféré dans les abord direct de la citée.

Là dedans, il n'y avait jamais énormément de monde et l'ambiance était propre et net.

Il flânait dans le rayon des livres et bandes dessinées, d'accord ils étaient en français mais Pansy lui avait appris pleins de tours pour les traduire en anglais.

Déjà, il avait glissé dans le creux de son oreilles droites une sorte de boule kiess qui lui traduisait instantanément se que les gens disait aux alentours et qui lui soufflait aussi les réponses à répéter quand on lui parlait directement.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Greg et Vinc parlaient un peu français après un an de se traitement.

Cet objet magique s'appelait le translateur 2000, il était un peu vieux mais il n'était pas très chère.

Il avait aussi un bout de parchemin transparent, quand il le glissait par dessus un texte, il voyait aussitôt la traduction, il ne savait pas comment cet objet là s'appelait, mais il était bien pratique pour lire rapidement les résumés aux dos des livres.

Comme Drago adorait lire mais qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent il se rabattit rapidement sur les bandes dessinées japonaise qui étaient les moins chère.

Il se rendit ensuite conte que ça avait été une très mauvaise idée, car une fois une série commencé, on ne savait pas du tout quand elle allait se terminé et après une vingtaine de tomes ça commençait à revenir chère.

Il se choisit donc très sérieusement deux ou trois séries fétiches, sous les conseils de Pansy, et lisait les autres directement dans le rayon.

C'était honteux mais tant pis.

Quand il revenait chez lui avec un nouveau bouquin, il prenait sa baguette et lui jetait le sort qui le traduisait totalement et durablement.

Il allait alors dans sa chambre, ou dans le salon et lisait tranquillement avec un bon verre de coca bien frais.

Il avait honte de se l'avouer mais des fois il se demandait si il n'avait pas une dépendance à l'ignoble breuvage pétillant.

Il lui arrivait parfois d'aller lire sur le lit de Pansy, sa chambre était si coquette et puis il y avait les adorable bébés voxis.

La jeune fille, quant à elle, était la plupart du temps calme devant son ordinateur ronronnant en faisant voltiger les touches de son clavier.

« Pansy, qu'est se que tu fais ? » lui demandât il se jours là, alors qu'il venait de finir son manga.

Elle se retournât, pivotant sur sa chaise à roulettes et le dévisageât.

« Quoi qu'est se que je fais ? Tu vois bien que je ne fais rien. »

« Qu'est se que tu écris ? »

« J'écris pleins de choses... »

« Une histoire ? »

« Oui, mais surtout je tchate avec des gens, ça veut dire que je discute avec des gens sur l'ordinateur, par internet. »

« Des moldus ? »

« Oui, mais pas seulement. »

« Comment ça marche ? »

Pansy soupirât et lui fit mine d'approcher en transformant une petite peluche en chaise confortable à l'aide de sa baguette.

Drago prit place, et il vit que l'ordinateur avait cesser de ronronner, il était éteint, l'écran était noir.

Pansy lui montrât comment faire manuellement, elle lui dit que elle, elle y arrivait par la pensée.

« Tu vois ça ? » lui demandât elle en lui montrant une fenêtre bleu qui venait d'apparaître.

« Oui... »

« C'est MSN, c'est un logiciel que j'ai télécharger sur internet, ça permet de discuter avec tes contacts. »

Pansy lui passât un objet bizarre qu'elle appelât la souris, il compris rapidement à quoi ça servait.

Elle lui dit de cliquer ici, puis ici.

« Tu vois là, c'est mon adresse email, et la il faut taper le mot de passe. »

Elle prit le clavier et tapa rapidement son mot de passe et appuya sur entré.

« Tu vois, mon MSN, avec mes contacts à moi, je les réunis par groupe. »

Drago put lire en effet plusieurs groupe, moldus très cons, moldu moin con, sorcier très cons, sorcier trop bien, mes amis, en attente.

« Et sinon, c'est quoi internet ? »

Pansy revint sur le bureau et lui demandât de cliquer sur une gros « E » bleu.

« Double click, Dray... Tu vois ça c'est une page internet vierge, et la c'est la partie où tu rentre une adresse...Tape g, o, o, g, l, e, point... Pour faire le point, tu dois appuyer là en même temps que là, c, o, m. Entré, c'est ça entré. »

Drago s'impatientait, visiblement se qui venait d'apparaître ne lui était pas plus explicité que la page précédente.

« Attend, tu vas comprendre ! Google, c'est un moteur de recherche, quand tu ne sais pas l'adresse exacte de se que tu veut, tu vas sur se site et tu met là dedans les mots clef pour orienté la recherche. »

« Qu'est se que je tape ? »

« Ce que tu veux...par exemple tape sorcier... »

Drago s'exécutât et appuyât sur entré. Une liste apparut.

« Click sur le premier lien. »

Drago fut sidéré de tomber nez à nez avec une version web de la gazette du sorcier.

« C'est bizarre, on ne peut pas y entré ? »

« Non, pour ça il faut être inscrit, les Moldus ne doivent pas avoir accé au monde sorcier. Sur le web c'est difficile de tout contrôler, mais bon en tout cas pour avoir accé à la gazette du sorcier du net tu dois d'abord t'inscrire, ensuite par email ils t'envoient un questionnaire et si tu répond au questions de base, tu y a accé. »

« Qu'est se que c'est un email ? »

« C'est une adresse sur internet pour recevoir et envoyer du courrier. »

« Attend moi, deux secondes. »

Drago se levât et allât fouillé dans sa chambre.

« Merde, mais où je l'ai foutu ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard il revint en brandissant un petit bout de papier plié en quatre.

« Pansy, qu'est se que c'est ? »

La jeune fille, entouré de ses cheveux brun et bouclé dépliât lentement le papier, piqué par la curiosité.

« Mais oui, c'est ça une adresse email ! Qui te l'a donné ? »

« C'est un garçon, Moldu, dans le train. Il était plutôt excentrique. »

« C'est une adresse hotmail, je vais le mettre dans mes contact comme ça tu pourras discuter avec lui. »

« Heuuu, je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, et puis j'écris super lentement. »

« Je vais taper pour toi. »

De toute façon, Pansy ne l'écoutait plus, elle avait déjà entré l'adresse dans ses contacts.

« Il était déjà conecté, tu vas voir. »

- salut, écrivit elle.

« C'est un français ou un anglais ? »

« Un français mais il sait parlé anglais. »

« Ok, tant mieux. Mais de toute façon, j'ai aussi un sort de traduction pour des cas comme ça. »

mat la menace dit :

salut

mat la menace dit :

qui es tu ?

pandora dit :

je suis une amie de Drago

pandora dit :

il ne connaît rien à internet mais il m'a passé ton adresse email

mat la menace dit :

DRAGON ! ! !

mat la menace dit :

il est là ?

pandora dit :

il était là, mais il vient de partir en criant DRAGO ! !

pandora dit :

il aime pas les surnom et j'en sais quelques choses

mat la menace dit :

j'ai remarqué

mat la menace dit :

il a pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup de chose

pandora dit :

en fait son truc c'est plutôt détester un tat de chose

mat la menace dit :

et toi c'est quoi ton truc ?

**( NAD : Huhuhu ! Si vous vouliez connaître la suite de la conversation de Pansy et Mathieu, c'est râpé ! )**

**----------**

_21 Août, 12h30 sur un banc de la citée..._

Drago et Vinc n'avait pas eut envie de se faire à manger aujourd'hui, d'habitude c'était Greg qui faisait se genre de choses mais aujourd'hui il était parti dans le Paris sorciers pour acheter de la nourriture spéciale créature magique.

Personne n'avait voulu l'accompagner, Drago ne souhaitant pas renouveler l'expérience du métro et Vinc avait fait une grasse matinée, impossible de le déloger de son lit.

Maintenant, tout les deux mangé leurs sandwichs Moldu assit sur un banc qui n'était pas encore utilisé par ses occupant habituel, chose extrêmement rare, surtout qu'on était en été.

Drago commençait à s'impatienter de voir la garnison de pigeons malade et handicapé qui faisaient blocus devant lui pour avoir une miette de pain.

Il avait beau leurs jeter des pierres, de l'eau, n'importe quoi, ils revenaient toujours.

Il allait finir par l'obliger à se lever pour courir partout après les oiseaux aux regards mornes et à la démarches chaloupés quand un chat noir le fit à sa place.

Un beau chat noir, assez petit et touffu, un peu maigre mais athlétique qui prenait réellement plaisir à pourchasser les volatiles, à leurs donner des coups de pattes, à leurs bondir dessus en pleins vol.

Vinc et Drago regardait la scène avec un amusement certain, jusqu'à se qu'il n'y ai plus de proies.

Le chat bondit alors aux côté de Drago sur le banc et le regardât droit dans les yeux.

« Depuis combien de temps il y a ce chat dans cette citée. » demandât Drago en tendant un petit bout de jambon au chat qui le prit avec délicatesse et moult ronronnements.

« Pas longtemps, je crois. Je me souviens pas de l'avoir vue avant que tu ne viennes. »

« En tout cas, à chaques fois qu'on sort acheter quelques choses, je le vois. »

« A bon ? Moi quand je sort, je ne le vois pas particulièrement. Il y a un tat de chat errant. »

Vinc tendit à son tour un petit bout de viande au chat, mais il le dédaignât royalement.

« Peut être qu'il t'aime bien. » dit alors Vinc.

« Ou alors, il n'aime pas le poulet. » répondit le blond.

Drago commençât à donner une légère caresse derrière les oreilles du chat, qui se transformât rapidement en une démonstration de passion, de la part de l'animal.

Le félin poussait sur ses doigts pour mieux être gratter, il envahit ses genoux et faisait le gros dos, lui planter ses griffes dans les cuisses à travers le jeans et ronronné comme un moteur.

« Non, c'est sur, il t'adore. » dit Vincent après avoir tenter de caresser à son tour le chat qui avait aussitôt bondit à terre.

« Il m'a foutu plein de poil ! » rouspétât le blond en se plongeant dans les yeux du félin.

Ses yeux étaient si magnifique, vert émeraudes, se détachant si nettement sur la fourrure noire.

Les yeux de l'animal se fendirent avec confiance en soutenant le regard du blond.

Vinc rompit cet instant magique en brisant le silence.

« Si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas que tu le prenne avec toi. »

« Hein ? Qu'est se que tu racontes ! »

« T'a pas de hiboux, pas d'animal, un sorcier a toujours un animal, mais pas toi tu ne les a jamais aimé et d'habitude c'est réciproque. »

« C'est pas par ce que ce chat est venu me mendier un bout de jambon qu'il m'aime bien ! Et puis y'a pas déjà suffisamment d'animaux dans l'appartement ? Et puis c'est pas chez moi ! »

« Et moi je te dit que ce chat t'aimes bien, toi. Et que ça ne me dérange pas, ça ne dérangera pas plus Greg et encore moins Pansy. Alors c'est comme tu veux. »

« Et bien, non merci, je ne veux pas d'un chat. »

Le chat en question venait de se donner trois coups de langue sur une patte avant et après s'être étiré venait de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Tu vois il est parti. Alors, tu trouve toujours qu'il m'aime ? »

Drago et Vinc finirent leurs sandwichs et prirent le chemin de leurs bloc en silence.

Mais sur le pas de la porte un chat noir les attendez.

« Qu'est se que tu fais Vinc ! » maugréât Drago.

« Ho, rien rien. J'ouvre simplement la porte pour passer, c'est pas de ma faute si le chat nous suis. »

« Et tu va le laisser nous suivre loin comme ça ? »

« Ho, c'est juste par curiosité. Tu crois qu'il va entrer dans l'ascenseur ? »

« Et voilà ! Maintenant il est dans l'ascenseur ! Je vais le foutre dehors. »

« Non Drago, ne soit pas cruel envers les animaux, laisse le. »

« Mais il arrête pas de se frotter à moi et de foutre pleins de poils ! »

C'est ainsi qu'un chat drôlement perspicace fit son entré dans l'appartement des Serpentards.

----------

**NDA : Snif, je n'ai que trois reviewer...**

**Tant pis, je vais pas plus attendre pour mettre la suite, snif...**

Onarluca : Merci de toujours reviewer, snif... J'ai pas passer des super vacances, mais tant pis. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, je te voit toujours à reviewer partout, la ou j'aime bien lire donc c'est qu'elle doit plutôt être bien... J'espère en tout cas !

Celui là t'a t il plut ?

Au faut dit moi comment tu vois évoluer la suite, je prendrais ça en considération car j'ai plusieurs idée, voilà, bisou !

Au fait tu préfère onarluca ou artemis ?

Her-Moi-Neu : Salut à toi, toi aussi ma revieweuse toujours là pour un tit mot encourageant !

C'est vrai que Crabe et Goyle on l'air déçu, car j'avais dans l'idée de laissé leur sexualité ambiguë... au cas ou je voulais pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre, mais en faite ils seront hétéro car j'aime pas les fanfiction ou tout le monde est homo, j'trouve ça con !

Toi aussi si tu as des idées pour la fin fais moi en part !

Manue : Salut ma correctrice adoré ! Désolé je peut plus aller sur msn, c'est ballot ! Mais je n'ai encore rien taper à l'ordi de nouveau, juste sur mon carnet ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, si ça arrive je trouverais le moyen de te l'envoyer, bisou !


	10. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap10

**ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX !**

**Chapitre 10 : Tranches de vie Serpentines... ( partie 3)**

_26 Août , 02h14 dans la chambre de Pansy..._

mat le lover dit :

qu'est se que tu veux dire par là ?

pan épices dit :

mais rien...

mat le lover dit :

comment ça rien ?

mat le lover dit :

tu m'en à soit trop dit soit pas assez !

pan épices dit :

rien ! c'est tout !

pan épice dit :

on ne peut pas se rencontrer...

pan épices dit :

on est pas du même monde...

mat le lover dit :

comment ça pas du même monde !

mat le lover dit :

tu jouerais pas ta petite bourgeoise prétentieuse là !

pan épices dit :

c'est bien plus compliqué qu'une simple histoire d'argents !

pan épices dit :

c'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien !

pan épices dit :

mais laisse tombé !

pan épices dit :

ça vaudrais mieux ! fait moi confiance !

mat le lover dit :

t'es dans une secte c'est ça !

mat le lover dit :

non d'habitude ils sont plus du genre à recruter dans ce milieu...

mat le lover dit :

DIT MOI !

mat le lover dit :

de quoi t'a peur ! on est sur internet !

mat le lover dit :

dans le pire des cas, tu n'as qu'à bloquer mon adresse dans tes contacts !

« Qu'est se que tu fais ? » lui demandât Drago qui était allongé sur son lit avec un bouquin à la main, un chat noir lové contre son ventre.

« Comme toujours, msn... » lui répondit la jeune fille, éternellement en pyjama.

Mat le lover dit :

alors !

mat le lover dit :

j'attend !

« Pansy... » fit il doucement en lâchant son livre. Le chat relevât une oreilles attentive.

Mat le lover dit :

pansy, t'es là ?

Elle se retournât, l'air lasse, en éteignant son ordinateur d'un froncement de sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

«C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Qu'est se que tu racontes, j'ai pas de problème. » niât elle en fronçant le nez.

« Ok, alors si tu n'a pas de problème vient demain avec moi dans le Paris sorcier ! Je sais pas comment y aller, tu me montreras. »

« Je n'y suis jamais allé. »

« Depuis que tu es ici, tu n'y es jamais allé ? »

« Depuis que je suis ici, Drago, je ne suis plus sortit. » dit elle simplement.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Au début, c'était une consigne de Dumbledor. Ensuite, parce que je mettais habitué à ce rythme et qu'il me convenait. »

« Pansy...vient avec moi demain. »

« Non ! »

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de problèmes. »

« Je n'en ai pas ! Je suis très bien comme ça ! »

« Tu connais le mythe de pandore.»

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

« Ce n'était pas une question. Tu te rappel ce qu'il reste dans la boite, je suppose ? » fit il doucereux.

« Pour.quoi.tu.me.de.man.de.ça ? » répétât elle en fendant ses yeux comme un oiseau de proie.

« Tu comptes passer ta vie, comme ça ? Rester ici, dans ton pyjama douillet, dans ton intérieur douillet, avec pour seul contact des gens virtuel ? »

« Et depuis quand tu as décidé de te mêler à ma vie, Drago ? »

« Ho, tu ne te rappels pas ! On était destiné à passer notre vie ensemble, tu ne te rappelles peut être pas non plus qu'à un moment, on y avait cru ? Et tu ne dois sûrement pas te rappeler qu'en cinquième année, on avait décidé, ensemble, qu'on serait amis ? »

« Oui ! Et alors ? » dit elle tournant le regard.

Un certain chat noir était maintenant totalement réveillé et dévisagé Pansy d'une drôle de façon. Drago lui passât la main sur le dos car il avait remarqué que son poil s'était tout à coup hérissé, et ça n'était pas correcte d'être autant ébouriffé, non mais !

« Et alors, si je suis ton ami, il est normal que je n'approuve pas ton attitude ! Je suis la depuis des semaines et c'est à peine si on a fait vraiment quelques choses ensembles. »

« Je ne savais pas que ça te gênerais. » dit elle avec défis.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment gêné... »

Drago continuait à lissé les poils du chat, mais ils étaient décidément indomptable.

« Qu'est se que tu me veux alors ? » demandât elle d'une petite voix.

Drago sourit comme un serpent, le chat sauta hors de ses bras et fila par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Viens avec moi, demain, on découvrira ensemble le Paris sorcier. »

« ...d'ac...d'accord... » fit elle, inaudible.

Drago savait qu'elle était terrorisé à l'idée de sortir, mais tant pis il allait la faire se remuer un peu.

« Pansy...Tu trouve pas le chat bizarre ? » dit il pour changer de sujet.

« Bizarre ? Heu... J'en sais rien... Pourquoi ? » fit elle, trop heureuse de se changer les idée.

« J'en sais rien, une impression. Je me demande si ça ne serait pas un Kneazel. »

« Un Kneazel ? Comme Miss Teigne ? Il ressemble pourtant à un vrai chat. »

« C'est vrai, il n'a pas l'apparence d'un vrai Kneazel, mais il a un comportement étrange. »

« C'est peut être un croisement. »

« En fait demain, je contais l'emmener dans le Paris sorcier pour le faire voir à un vétérinaire. »

« C'est une bonne idée. Je pourrais en profité pour demandé moi même des renseignements sur les Voxis, pour une fois. »

« Bon je vais me chercher un verre de coca, tu en veux ? »

« Non merci, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Dray. » lui dit elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Drago se leva et longeât le couloir et se dirigeât vers la cuisine légèrement éclairé par une faible lumière.

« Merde, qui a laissé ouvert le frigo ! » maugréât il.

Il plissât les yeux et crut voir une silhouette un instant, il allumât la lumière.

Le chat noir lui filât entre les jambe comme une ombre, mais il avait eu le temps de voir qu'il avait une cuisse de poulet entre les dents.

« C'est quoi ce chat ! » s'emportât Drago amusé.

----------

_26 Août, 14h25 dans le salon..._

« PANSY AIDE MOI ! » hurlât Drago.

La jeune fille accourut en jeans et soutient gorge.

« Quoi ! Qu'est se qu'il y a ? »

« C'est se con de chat ! Il refuse de rentré dans sa boîte ! Il est sous le buffet et il arrête pas de me griffer ! »

« Et qu'est se que tu veux que j'y fasse ? »

« Je vais faire leviter le meuble et toi tu le stupéphix ! OK ? »

Mais aussitôt qu'il avait achever sa phrase, le chat leur fila entre les jambes et ils entendirent une porte claquer.

« J'y crois pas ! Non mais t'a vu ! » s'écriât Drago.

« Je crois que le chat vient de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. » fit Pansy pensive.

Drago s'acharnât quelques secondes sur la poignée avant de reprendre sa baguette.

« Alohomora ! » criât il.

Le cliquetis de la poignée se fit entendre, et Drago essayât d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte mais C'était comme si quelqu'un tiré en arrière pour l'en empêcher.

Le blond lâcha la poignée et regardât Pansy dubitatif.

« Un Kneazel a se genre de pouvoir ? » demandât il, réellement étonné.

« Non. Je ne crois pas. Tu avais raison, ce chat est vraiment bizarre. »

« Qu'est se que je fais, je défonce la porte ? »

« Non, on va éviter. Parle lui, on verrat bien si ça arrange les choses. »

« Pansy, je vais pas causer à un chat ! »

« Il comprend, j'en suis sur. Tu peux essayer ça avant de casser quelques choses. Tu vas ameuter les voisins, sinon. Moi je dois aller m'habiller.»

Drago se retrouvât seul devant la porte fermé.

« Hum, hum...Le chat ? Tu m'entend ? »

- Putain ! Je suis bon pour Sainte Mangouste !

« Le chat... je voudrais t'emmener au véto, le chat. T'es un peu trop bizarre à mon goût, et si t'es pas sage et si tu viens pas tout de suite dans ton panier, le chat, je vais faire voler cette porte minable de Moldu, je vais te prendre par la peau du dos et je vais t'envoyer par la fenêtre, le chat. Et tu sais quoi, le chat, on est au sixième étage ! »

Drago entendit un miaulement plaintif.

Il poussât la porte et trouvât l'animal recroquevillait comme un malheureux dans sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Drago eut légèrement de la pitié pour le matou mais se reprit aussitôt en souriant comme un sadique.

« Je t'attend dans le salon, le chat. »

Et il fit demi tour, repris le panier et allât s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon.

L'animal ne se fit pas trop attendre, il avançait, l'échine basse jusqu'aux pieds de Drago et s'assit les oreilles plaquaient sur son crâne.

Drago se penchât et le prit dans ses bras, le posât sur ses genoux et commençât à le grattouiller là où il aimait. Il plongeât ses yeux gris dans les orbes vert acide de l'animal et eut une pointe de regret dans le cœur.

« Allons, le chat. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'aurais pas jeter par la fenêtre. Je t'aime bien tu sais. »

« Mraaouuu ? »

« Oui, et même si tu veux tu n'es pas obligé d'aller dans la boîte. T'a peux être une meilleure idée que moi de comment tu vas voyager dans un métro Moldu peut être ? » dit il sans trop de conviction.

Un éclair de malice passât dans les yeux vert de l'animal, avant qu'il entreprenne de lui grimper le long du torse.

Le chat venait de se caler très confortablement à la base de son cou, il avait enroulé sa queue de la même façon que le faisais certain singe, et il ne semblait pour le moins du monde mal à l'aise, bien agrippé, ne rechignant pas à planter ses griffes dans les vêtements et même la peau de Drago.

Le jeune homme se levât et allât se regardait dans le miroir de l'entrée.

Le chat était petit et semblait bien calé là où il était, après tout ça ne dérangeait pas le blond d'avoir l'animal sur ses épaules, c'était même d'un certain prestige, ce chat était vraiment incroyable.

Pansy revint, elle avait une chemise blanche qui lui moulait le corps légèrement déboutonné pour avantagé sa poitrine et ses cheveux étaient retenu par un crayon.

« Ho, je vois que vous avez trouvé un terrain d'entente ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça. »

« On y va ? J'ai laissé un mot sur la porte des deux autres, quand ils se réveilleront, ils seront surpris. » lui dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Drago sentit les griffes s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la peau de ses épaules, il relevât une main pour caresser son cache nez vivant.

« Allez, on y va. »

----------

**NDA :** **Bonjours chères lecteurs, j'écris, j'écris... Je ne sais même pas si j'ai du style ou du talent mais une choses est sur, je suis très atteinte par Drago Malfoy... Pourquoi ? Je ne pense qu'à lui tout le temps, j'écoute des musiques exprès pour l'imaginer déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec sa cours et ses airs arrogants. Ses regards dédaigneux, ses sourires en coins, ses yeux clairs, sa peau pale, ses cheveux blond plaqués en arrière par une bonne couche de gel. J'ai déjà une idée de one shot qui se déroulerait en 6ième année qui mettrait en scène mes Serpentards adoré. Je crois que vous aviez compris que j'aimais les Serpentards ? Mais bien sur il y aurait quelques Griffy dans le coin pour les admirer secrêtement !**

**Pour la ptite histoire de ma vie, en ce moment je reprend mes études pour une semaines, juste de quoi avoir une bonne grosse convention de stage et je file à Paris, comme designeuse de site intranet à Accor, à la tour Montparnasse ! Voilà, bisou à tous !**

Onarluca : Je préfère Onarluca, car je ne sais pas se que ça veut dire et puis par ce que j'ai utiliser ce pseudo depuis le début. Merci de me faire confiance pour la fin, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Bisou !

Manehou : Oki, alors merci ! Bisou !

Her-Moi-neu : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, quand tout le monde est homo, c'est pas crédible d'un iota ! Je dirais même plus, je trouve ça encore plus crédible quand Harry et Drago on leur 1ière aventure homosexuelle l'un avec l'autre, nan ?

Tu as aimé le retours de Mathieu ?

Dobbie : Ma correctrice, une amie virtuelle ! Si tu savais comme j'aimerais avoir une vrai amie sur qui je pleurerais, mais il y a peu j'ai rompu avec ma, sois disant, « vrai » amie, je dis rompue car je l'aimais beaucoup trop cette salope ! Est se qu'il ne me reste que Drago et Harry en fanfiction pour me remonter le morale ?

Pour ton chapitre je le lis en ce moment, je te reviewerais bientôt, bisou !

Artoung : Merci pour tes reviews qui on trop de la gueule, c'est vraiment sympa, je continu et la suite aussi est pleine de passion ! Bisou !

Minimay : Drago va supporter le ptit chat, jusqu'au jours où... Lis la suite pour le savoir, chuis marrante, nan ?

Nee Chan et Chana : Ha bein alors vous devez pas lire beaucoup de fanfictions avec toute ses contraintes parentales ! Bisous et merci de votre gentille présence ! Le petit chat est mignon ? hihihi...


	11. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap11

**ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX !**

**Chapitre 11 : Tranches de vie Serpentines... ( partie 4)**

_26 Août , 16h04 dans la station de métro Châtelet..._

Drago, affublait d'un chat sur ses épaules tenait fermement la sphère de direction.

« Je crois que ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on est passé par là. » lui dit Pansy, sans manifesté la moindre impatience, sauf quand un Moldu la frôlé de façon un peu trop insistante, son visage se plissait de dégoût.

« Je sais bien, mais la sphère m'entraîne dans cette direction, j'y peux rien. » lui répondit Drago, qui au contraire de sa compagne était franchement énervé.

« Il était là, se couloir tout à l'heure ? » lui demandât elle.

« Je suis la boule, c'est tout. Mais il me semble que non. »

Le couloir sur lequel ils venaient de déboucher était comme les autres, recouvert de carreaux rectangulaires blanc, au fond des portillons tout aussi banal les attendais.

Mais il y avait quelques choses d'étrange, à part eux deux, il n'y avait personne.

Drago allait pousser le battant quand un sorcier passât un tourniqué.

Il s'arrêtât un instant, retirât sa robe de sorcier qu'il mit dans un attaché case, en dessous il était habillé comme un vulgaire salary man passe partout.

Il fermât sa petite valise de travail et reprit son chemin sans leurs accorder un regard.

Drago s'aperçut alors que Pansy avait posé sa main sur son bras.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un sorcier et elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

« Je crois qu'il fallait faire un enchaînement de couloirs dans un certain ordre de passage pour accéder à cette entrée. » lui dit il gentiment en la poussant vers la sorti.

Pansy avançait avec une réelle mauvaise volonté, Drago dans son dos la poussé en avant dans l'escalier surmonté d'une arcade de style art nouveau d'un genre particulier.

Si dans le monde Moldu, les arcades donné un aspect féerique, dans le monde sorcier elle l'était vraiment.

Les végétaux animé de vie, s'entrelaçaient et s'enroulaient d'une façon exquise pour faire éclore en leurs sommet des fleures et des fruits lumineux.

Des fées et des lumière dansé dans cette enchevêtrement.

C'était merveilleux, mais Pansy était aurifié.

« Allons allons, Pansy. De quoi tu as peur ? C'est notre univers, c'est nous ça. » lui dit Drago d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille dégluti en regardant ce qui s'étendait au delà de l'arcade végétale.

Des sorcier et des sorcière s'affairaient en tout sens, visiblement ils avaient débarqué au beau milieu d'une place ou s'étendait un marché.

Les étalages vendaient toute sorte de choses, produits pour potions, nourritures, vêtements, accessoires.

La foule était bruyante et oppressante, Drago entraînât Pansy hors de la foule, le long des petit immeubles haussmanniens qui bordait la place ou ils étaient sorti.

Pansy s'appuyât dos au mur et attendit que Drago décide de la direction à prendre.

Celui ci était en train de placer le traducteur à son oreilles.

Il pensât mentalement à la question à formuler, et l'appareil lui souffla la version française.

Il s'approchât d'un serveur qui était occupé à nettoyer les tables d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Excusez moi. Pourriez vous m'indiquer l'adresse d'un vétérinaire. S'il vous plaît. » lui dit en lui décochant un sourire charmeur en lui tendant la sphère de direction, et en lui montrant le chat sur son dos.

Le serveur lui sourit à son tour, et dit distinctement l'adresse à la sphère, puis la redonnât à Drago qui lui fit un signe de tête.

« Allez vient, Pansy. » lui dit il en lui attrapant le bras.

Le chat sur son épaule soufflât de mécontentent à ses oreilles, Drago pensât qu'il devait avoir vu un pigeon ou autre chose.

Pansy, quand à elle, fronçait les sourcils, il la bousculé un peu trop à son goût.

« Tu te rappelles ? Avant, c'était toujours toi qui était pendu à mon bras. »

A cette évocation, Pansy se détendit et souri faiblement.

« Tu détestais ça... »

« Et tu adorait me faire chier. »

« C'est vrai... Dragonichou... »

« N'en profites pas trop. »

En chemin, les deux amis regardaient les vitrines qui s'étalaient devant eux, merveilleuse.

Drago sentit même plusieurs fois le pas de Pansy ralentir devant une vitrine de prêt à porter sorcier.

« On y reviendra, si tu veux après. Là, on doit se laisser guider par la sphère. » lui soufflât il.

« Ho, ça m'est égal. » fit elle évasivement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tenait devant une devanture propre et net.

Sur le cadre en bois au dessus de la porte, on pouvait y voir toute sorte d'animaux, chiens, chats, serpents, hiboux, ... , peint qui clignaient des yeux. Sur la vitre teinté était écrit en grande lettres blanches, _vétérinaire, Docteur Dulonne._

Les deux Serpentard entrèrent et furent aussitôt abordés par une charmante hôtesse d'accueil.

Drago qui n'avait rien compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit lui fit signe d'une geste de se taire et écoutât la traduction à son oreille.

Puis il lui dit, car cette phrase là, il la connaissais par coeur.

« Nous sommes étranger, savez vous parler anglais ? »

« Oui, monsieur. C'est même un devoir de savoir parler anglais dans la capitale. » lui fit elle mutine. « Aviez vous rendez vous ? »

« Non, nous venons pour faire examiner ce chat. Je pense que c'est un Kneazel. »

« Puis je prendre votre animal, monsieur ? » lui dit elle par pure politesse car elle avait déjà tendu les bras vers le chat.

Elle prit le matou qui se laissât faire en étant toutefois fortement ébouriffé, Drago le soupçonnait de s'être hérissé le poil de dégoût.

- Mais quelle mauvaise habitude alors !

L'assistante en blouse blanche maintint le chat délicatement et lui teint la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, ensuite elle lui lissât les poils du dos en poursuivant la caresse pour arriver le long de sa queue touffu.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit un Kneazel, monsieur, il n'en a pas l'apparence, du moins. Qu'est se qui vous fait penser que s'en est un ? »

« Il comprend se que je lui dit, il a des pouvoirs comme celui de fermer et de bloquer les portes. Il est très attaché à moi et ne se laisse nourrir et caresser par personne... normalement... » lui dit il, trouvant sa phrase à son oreilles stupide, l'assistante devait le prendre pour un fou.

Elle dut remarquer son trouble car elle lui dit aussitôt, comme pour le rassurer.

« C'est possible, qu'un animal au contact des sorciers et de la magie développe certain pouvoirs, comme celui de comprendre son maître. Cela peut aussi venir de vous. Nous même, dans notre métier pouvons en général comprendre et se faire comprendre des animaux. Pour se qui est de pouvoirs plus important, comme fermer les portes, c'est possible mais extrêmement rare. »

Elle reprit aussitôt.

« Comme vous n'avez pas rendez vous le Docteur Dulonne ne pourra pas vous recevoir dans l'immédiat mais je peux examiner rapidement votre chat, il n'a pas l'air soufrant, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

« Je vous accompagne ? » demandât Drago.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, monsieur. Je reviens dans dix minutes, à peu prêt. »

La jeune femme disparut emportant le chat dans ses bras qui miaulait lamentablement.

« Tu crois qu'elle s'y connais en Voxis ? » lui demandât Pansy qui regardait les rayons, remplit de livres et de nourritures diverses.

« Franchement, je ne pense pas. Je croyais que c'était un animal peu connu même des spécialiste. Qu'est se que tu voulais lui demander au fait ? »

« Tu sais comment est Dumbledor. Il a été beaucoup trop évasif sur la façon d'élever les petits. On lui a envoyé avec le mâle des courriers mais apparemment il n'a pas répondu, il a même gardé le mâle, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Vraiment, ce vieux fou. C'est quoi son problème ? »

« Je suppose qu'il veut qu'on y arrive seul. »

Drago était encore en train de grommeler et de pester contre Dumbledor, quand un hurlement ce fit entendre derrière la porte où avait disparut l'assistante.

Drago allait se précipité sur la porte quand un homme qu'il supposât être le Vétérinaire tambourinât à la porte en hurlant en français.

La jeune femme passât la tête et murmurât quelques choses à son patron, il entrât aussitôt et la porte fut claqué au visage outré d'un Malfoy ignoré.

Drago se maudit d'avoir enlever son traducteur, il n'avait strictement rien compris, il tendit l'oreille en le remettant vite, mais il s'aperçut vite que l'objet magique ne lui était d'aucune utilité à travers une porte.

Le Serpentard se mit à tambouriner à la porte, et à hurler d'ouvrir immédiatement.

- Non mais !

Le docteur passât sa tête à travers l'embrasure, un peu gêner mais ferme.

« Monsieur Malfoy, restez calme, nous gérons la citation ! » lui dit en lui reclaquant la porte au nez.

Drago retournât dans la salle d'attente.

« Qu'est se qui se passe ? » lui demandât Pansy.

« Je n'en sais rien du tout... Dit, tu crois que je suis célèbre à ce point ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es le dernier des Malfoy, la plus grande des familles de sorcier de sang pure d'Angleterre, et aussi le fils du célèbre bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres... Donc oui, tu es assez célèbre, surtout qu'on t'a vu pas mal dans les journaux quand on t'a retrouvé et que... »

« Bon ça va, ça va ! Je te dis ça parce que le véto vient de m'appeler par mon nom, là ! A l'instant ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Je ne le lui avais pas dit ! Ni à lui, ni à l'assistante !» s'écriât Drago.

Pansy hochât de la tête pensive.

« En effet, c'est bizarre. Mais pour le chat, ils lui font quoi ? »

« Mais je n'en sais rien du tout, j'ai pas pu comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'ils disaient ! Mais vu la tête de la fille et du Doc, il a dut se passer quelques d'incroyable ! »

Drago faisait les cents pas, il entendait des éclats de voix et allé de temps en tambouriner à la porte.

« MON CHAT, BORDEL DE MERDE ! » hurlait il.

« Oui, monsieur Malfoy ! TOUT VA BIEN ! » lui répondait on derrière la porte avec un fort accent français.

Pansy éclatât de rire, et Drago la fusillât du regard.

« Qu'est se qui te fais rire, toi ? » lui jetât il en pleine figure.

« Mais la situation ! C'est n'importe quoi ! » dit elle en continuant de rire.

Drago s'assit à côté d'elle et décidât de prendre son mal en patience.

Enfin le Vétérinaire sortit en s'épongeant le front suivit de son assistante qui porté une boule de poil complètement hérissé de partout.

Drago se levât en les voyant et le chat sautât des bras de la femme, en trois bons il avait rejoint le blond et entreprit de lui grimper le long de la jambe comme s'il s'était agit d'un arbre.

- Ascension du Drago Malfoy par la face nord.

Drago le prit et le posât sur son épaule en lui lissant les poils.

« Quel était le problème ? » demandât il, fermement .

Mais aucun des deux ne l'écoutait, ils étaient trop occupé à regarder en gloussant un polaroïd.

Drago s'approchât pour regarder se qu'il y avait de si risible pour qu'on ne daigne même pas l'écouter. Il eut juste le temps d'entr'apercevoir trois personnes, l'assistante et le Docteur fière comme des coqs qui essayaient de retenir une troisième personne qui disparaissait derrière le bord gauche de la photo. Il y avait quelques chose d'écrit, comme une dédicace, mais l'assistante la recouvrait presque complètement, il ne pouvait pas la lire.

Le chat feula alors à son oreilles et la photo disparu aussitôt dans une poche.

« Docteur, quel était le problème avec ce chat ! » reprit Drago, agacé.

Le vétérinaire le regardât, regardât le chat, tâtât sa poche ou il avait ranger sa photo, respirât un bon coup et flanquât Pansy et Drago sans ménagement hors de son cabinet sans leurs adresser le moindre mot.

Drago, abasourdit, se retrouvât dans la rue face à une porte fermé, à travers la vitre il vit l'assistante qui fit un petit signe de la main dans sa direction avant de voiler la devanture d'un lourd rideau.

« J'hallucine... » murmurât Drago.

« Non... Tu n'hallucines pas, je confirme... » soufflât Pansy à ses côtés.

« On rentre ! » faillit il s'étrangler en sifflant ses quelques mots entre ses dents, furieux.

« Attend ! Deux secondes ! » lui dit elle.

Pansy sortit sa baguette, et jetât un sort sur la vitrine.

Maintenant on pouvait y lire en lettres rouge gigantesque les mots « CONARD DE FRANCAIS ».

« Tu sais, je ne me rappelle même plus depuis combien de temps je n'ai plus utilisé ma baguette ! » fit elle enjoué.

« Et bien au moins, cette journée pourris aura servi à quelques choses. » fit il en étirant ses lèvres en un drôle de rictus, la colère l'empêchant de sourire correctement.

« Oui, allez rentrons maintenant. J'ai comme une idée pressente là ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Rien qui ne te concerne... Dragonichou... Rentrons ! »

« Peste... »

----------

Dans le cabinet médical pour animaux de compagnie de sorciers, on venait d'encadré sur le mur le plus ensoleillé, la photo de « HARRY POTTER, Celui-qui-à-survécut-à-vous-savez-qui-et-qui-par-dessus-le-marché-l'avais-vaincu-houra-houra-houra-pour-lui».

D'accord, la réplique photographique de l'assistante et du Docteur Dulonne était sans cesse en train de le malmener pour qu'il reste visible dans le cadre, mais il était là ! Avec dans le coin droit, la présence de sa jolie signature, qui surmonté le dessin d'un minuscule vif d'or battant sans cesse des ailes.

----------

**NDA : Cher lecteurs, je vous avais parlé de mon futur projet, qui devait être un O.S. !**

**Malheureusement, ou heureusement, je ne sais pas, ce projet à pris beaucoup plus d'ampleur dans ma tête, ce serait maintenant une fanfiction d'environ 5 ou 6 chapitres.**

**« Esprit, es tu là ? », « Attrape moi si tu peux ! », et toutes les fanfictions yaois que j'ai lu m'ont fait comprendre que je vénérais les Serpentards, mes prochaines fanfictions auront pour but de faire evoluer ses personnages que l'on voit si peu en vrai, snif...**

**Drago serrât toujours Drago, on l'aime comme ça, mais il ne serrât pas flanqué de deux chiens de garde stupide ni d'une pot de colle complètement abrutie et moche !**

**NON NON NON MONSIEUR !**

**Dray aura une vrai bande de tortionnaires à ses côtés, Pansy serrât belle et rebelle comme la nuit, Greg et Vince seront dangereux mais pas seulement par leurs muscles, Blaise serrât aussi présent en pure beau gosse ambiguë.**

**Notre petit Ryry aura bien du mal avec autant de charisme à s'en remettre de tout ses Serpentards ! Et c'est pas son copain le goinfre et l'autre « Over Killeuse » de bibliothèque qui vont l'aider !**

**OUI OUI OUI MADAME !**

**Je vous le dit moi, les Serpentards vont vous surprendre... huhuhu...**

**Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plue, et surtout que vous vous languissiez de la suite ! Bisous !**

Her-Moi-Neu : Hoo, mais tu n'habites vraiment pas loin de chez moi ! Pour ce qui est de ma meilleure amie, c'est moi qui « ai rompu », cette relation était une souffrance ! Je me demande si, sans école, je peux encore me trouver des nouveaux amis, et comment faire !

Rahhhh !

Bientôt, je serais à Paris, le prochain chapitre ne serrât pas Marseillais, MDR !

Tu as aimé celui là ?

Onarluca : Tu aimes Harry jaloux, comme tu as mauvais fond de l'aimer en souffrance, vilaine fille ! Mouarff, il souffre pas beaucoup Harry dans ma fic, c'est pas comme certaine autre... Hum Hum... L'histoire ne se traînera plus très longtemps ! Niark !

Artoung : Alors tu as trouver ça drôle Harry chez le véto, ou tu aurais imaginé mieux ?

Et sinon, je te fais attendre ? Bisous !

Slydawn : Salut ! Merci de ta tire review, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaît !


	12. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap12

**ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX !**

**Chapitre 12 :** **Tranches de vie Serpentines... ( partie 5)**

_05 Septembre, dans le salon..._

Drago regardait de façon soupçonneuse le chat noir qui depuis quelques jours n'avait jamais parut aussi normal.

- Un chat, quoi !

Et pourtant, c'était quoi le mystère planait autour de lui et qui avait fait qu'on l'avait foutu dehors.

- Lui ! Un Malfoy ! Dehors ?  
Comme à son habitude, le chat ne voulait pas manger dans le plat des Voxis, mais uniquement dans la main de Drago quand à table il grimpait sur ses genoux.  
Il n'accepter jamais de se faire caresser par une autre personne que lui, mais de toute façon, personne ne s'occupait de lui, alors ça tombé bien.  
Pour Drago, rien que le fait qu'un animal soit autant attaché à lui, seulement à lui, et pas que pour la bouffe, était déjà quelques choses d'extraordinaire en soit.  
Là, le chat regardait rêveusement, intensément le ciel, le bout de sa queue s'agitant de temps à autre.  
Drago éteignit la console, après avoir sauvegarder sa partie, à la Pansy, c'est à dire en simplement l'ordonnant à distance.  
Ce genre de choses etait finalement assez facile avec les appareils Moldus, mais Pansy elle ne faisait pas qu'appuyer par la pensée sur un simple bouton d'allumage.  
Il se levât et prit le chat dans ses bras contre son torse et entreprit de le gratter, de le papouiller là où il aimait.  
Drago remarquât vite que malgré les ronronnements le chat était obnubilé par l'extérieur.  
Lui aussi plongeât alors ses yeux gris dans le gris de Paris.  
- A quoi pouvait bien penser un chat en regardant le ciel ?  
Un vol d'étourneaux se mouvait tel un banc de poissons dans le ciel.  
« Muraw... » roucoulât le chat, en fixant les oiseaux comme le petit prédateur q'il était.  
- Bien sur, attraper les oiseaux... c'est évident...  
Drago tout à coup eut une envie folle de sauter par la fenêtre avec son Nimbus 2001 et de poursuivre ce banc d'oiseaux tel un requin dans l'océan.  
Fendre leurs masse, les disperser, les regrouper, puis les redisperser, courser les traînards.  
C'est alors que l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée le tira de ses pensées.  
Il pensât d'abord que c'était Greg et Vinc qui revenait d'une leurs nombreuses virées en ville, mais il fut très surpris de voir Pansy passer, discrètement, dans le couloirs, rejoignant sa chambre comme si de rien n'était.  
« Pansy, tu es sortie ? » l'apostrophât il, de sa voix traînante.  
«...oui... » répondit elle, au bout d'un moment, d'une voix qu'elle voulait pleine d'une ancienne assurance.  
Drago s'approchât d'elle, et lui tournât autours en la toisant soupçonneusement.  
Elle s'était maquillé, léger mais mettant parfaitement en valeur ses yeux sombre. Ses cheveux étaient savamment bouclée lui donnant l'aspect d'une délicate poupée.  
« Pansy ! Tu es sortie avec un garçon en plus ! » reprit il, feignant l'horreur sur son visage.  
« ...oui... » fit elle d'une petite voix honteuse.  
« Et c'est un Moldu, en plus ! » s'écriât il en mimant une crise cardiaque.  
Le chat sautât à ses pieds et filât plus loin, tout hérissé.  
« Oui ! Oui, je l'avoue ! » hurlât Pansy en levant les bras au ciel et en criant à tu tête de façon très théâtral.  
« Non ! Je sui sortie avec un Moldu au sang impure ! Nooooon ! Nooooon ! » fit elle en tournoyant sur elle même les yeux au ciel de façon tragi-comique, avant de tomber à genoux et de poursuivre sa litanie.  
« Mais que vais je devenir ! Honte sur moi ! Honte sur mon sang ! Honte sur ... »  
Drago éclatât de rire et la jeune fille eut un sourire narquois.  
Un long silence complice s'installât et ce fut Drago qui le rompit.  
« Nous sommes méconnaissable... »  
« Mraww ! » semblât approuver le chat qui assistait à la scène assis le dossier du canapé.  
Pansy qui se tenait toujours à genoux acquiesçât d'un simple hochement de tête, soudain elle semblait perdue.  
« Sait il que tu es une sorcière ? » demandât le jeune homme en s'agenouillant aux côtés de la jeune fille, lui déposant une main franche sur l'épaule.  
« Non, je ne sais pas comment le lui dire... » fit elle, malheureuse.  
« Tu ne lisais pas des magazines de midinettes avant ? Il ne donnait pas ce genre de conseils ? »  
« Si, mais au moment où j'allais lui en parler, dans un endroit calme et dégagé... Je n'ai pas réussi... il allait me prendre pour une folle et je ne l'aurait jamais revu... pire, il m'aurait méprisé ! »  
Pansy fit entendre un reniflement, mais sourit, bien que ses lèvres avaient pâlie, en regardant son ami.  
Drago sourit devant l'ironie de la situation.  
Pansy, ex tortionnaire de sang de bourbe, était terrorisé à l'idée d'être rejeter par un simple, un pathétique, un vulgaire Moldu.  
Avant, il lui aurait certainement foutu trois claques dans sa gueule pour lui apprendre à reprendre ses esprits, mais il s'aperçut, bien plus à présent qu'à n'importe quel autre moment, à quel point il avait évoluer depuis ce jours où en temps de guerre il avait décidé de ne pas obéir à son père.  
Tout en lui s'était effrité laissant paraître un Drago neuf qu'il ne connaissait même pas lui même. Un Drago qu'il devait lui même définir, c'était difficile.  
« Et si tu l'invitais ici ? Nous lui montrerions tous ensemble, il ne pourra pas ne pas te croire... » soufflât il.

Pansy réfléchit longuement avant de répondre.  
« Ho, ça pourrait être une bonne idée...je vais y réfléchir...m...merci Dray... » fit elle en lui souriant timidement, il la relevât doucement en la tenant par le bras.  
Pansy lui déposât rapidement un baiser à mi chemin entre ses lèvres et sa joues et s'enfuit dans sa chambre toute ragaillardie.  
Drago sourit et se dirigeât vers le canapé histoire de regarder les émissions Moldu complètement crétines mais parfois divertissante.  
Il se demandât un instant pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc, ce chat était il toujours agacé par quelques choses, ébouriffé, hirsute, agitant sa queue comme un dément et plantant ses griffes rageusement dans le tissus des coussins de l'accoudoir.  
« T'a un vrai problème psychologique mon beau. » lui chuchotât Drago en lui tirant les moustaches.  
Ce dernier soufflât, crachat, griffât et s'enfuit quelques part en pestant, Drago ne le revit plus de la soirée.

----------

_08 Septembre, au stade de foot ball Jules Ladoumegue…_

**(NDA : non non, j'invente pas, c'est vraiment le nom du stade de foot du cartier !)**

Drago avait, des qu'il l'avait pu, raconter à ses amis sont envie soudaine et pressente de Qwiditch.  
Vincent lui avait alors parler de ce lieu, où les enfants sorciers du cartier se réunissaient pour jouer au Qwiditch tout les deuxièmes jeudi du mois.  
Les matchs se déroulaient le soir sous la surveillance d'adultes bénévoles qui se faisaient passer pour un club de foot bal on ne peut plus classique.

Ils mettaient les barrières de répulsions Moldu et protections magiques et veillaient à faire pousser des buts de qualités, ainsi qu'à faire respecter un minimum de règles .  
Les trois Serpentards étaient venu en tenue décontracté Moldu, comme la plupart des personnes présente, leurs baguettes et leurs balais réduit bien protégés dans des étuis en poches.  
Drago remarquât que les gens présent sur le terrain était le même genre de personnes qu'il aurait pu voir sur un banc de la citée ou dans la rue à Crimée, les jeunes sorciers, de nos jours, étaient vraiment passe partout.  
Un jeune marocains aux allures farouche se tenait en conquérant au milieu de son groupe d'amis.  
De partout, les balais reprenaient leurs tailles normale et certaines personnes, notamment un petit groupe timide d'asiatiques enfilaient leurs protections.  
Les organisateurs, qui se la jouaient beaucoup trop sérieux pensât Drago, s'empressèrent de les répartir les jeunes gens en équipes.  
Un grand noir coiffé de minuscule tresses plaquées contre son crânes, imposant et gigantesque, s'approchât et affirmât qu'il serait gardien, il serrât donc gardien.  
Vincent et Gregory s'avancèrent pour être dans l'équipe du noir aux formes si impressionnantes en tant que batteur, les chinois ne rechignèrent pas a être poursuiveur, au contraire, et Drago ne voulait, de toute façon, aucun autre rôle qu'attrapeur.  
En face, le groupe d'excité avait bien du mal à trouver leurs places, la seule fille du groupe fut reléguer aux anneaux, une petite arabe maigriotte aux cheveux coiffé en chignon serré et à la voix de stentor.  
Le marocain que Drago avait remarqué grâce à son jogging couleurs canari, vraiment de très mauvais goût cette couleurs, était poursuiveur, son équipe était maintenant au complet.  
Il avait comme adversaire un garçon apparemment, bien que ce ne fut pas évident.

En effet ce frileux était habiller de pied en cape version Qwiditch, la cagoule anti rafraîchissement y compris. Ses vêtement, plus ses protections, faisait qu'il n'était plus qu'un tas informe dont il était impossible d'imaginer en tirer quelques performances.  
Drago fronça le nez devant se frileux qui semblai avoir tourné la tête vers lui, mais comment le savoir son regard était occulté par une sorte de masque qui était sensé protéger du vent et du soleil, beaucoup trop éblouissant pour lui, apparemment.  
- Comment espère t il apercevoir le vif d'or avec ses verres teinté ?  
Un des adultes bénévoles leurs criât de se mettre en place pour le départ imminent.  
Drago se retournât vers ses compagnons, Greg lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil, Vinc fit un petit mouvement affirmatif de la tête.  
- On va les tauler !  
- C'est l 'évidence même !  
- On est les meilleurs !  
- Comme tu dis ! semblaient raconter les échanges de regards entre les Serpentards.  
Drago sentait poindre en son ventre une excitation bien connut et agréable.  
Les cognards , le vif d'or et le souaffle étaient prêt à être lancé et l'arbitre sifflât le début du match en ouvrant les liens qui retenaient les balles.  
Drago s'était élancé dans la nuit velouté de Paris.  
Il savourât toute l'intensité de voler à nouveau, sans se préoccuper du match.  
Il effectuât quelques tours de terrain à toute allures, en réalisant quelques pirouettes rapide et autres vrilles pour le plaisir.  
L'attrapeur adverse, quand à lui, était monté très haut dans le ciel, au dessus du centre du terrain et entreprenait de sonder celui ci en effectuant des petits huit.  
Son regard invisible derrière la cagoule et les lunettes en bandeaux autour de la tête, scrutait chacun des mouvements de l'autre.  
Pour lui, il était assez étrange de voir les brutes Serpentards repousser les cognards aux côtés des frêles et gracieux asiatiques, alors que lui, Harry Potter, le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, comme n'importe quel Griffondor qui se respecte, était dans l'équipe des pires bras casser, bourrins, acharnés et pas douer, qui lui avait été donné de rencontré de sa vie.  
Même les Serpentards faisaient leurs coups bas avec plus de finesse et aux moins « les vert et argent » réussissaient dans leurs entreprise, ceux là n'étaient bon qu'a se hurler dessus et à jouer perso, essayant de ci delà de faire tomber un poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse, mais les trois chinois étaient trop agiles pour être déstabilisé, et pour couronner le tout Crabe et Goyle visaient vachement bien.  
C'était vraiment la catastrophe, encore heureux que la fille aux buts n'était complètement minable, mais il s'en moqué puisque la seule chose qu'il l'intéressait se trouvait être une silhouette furtive et dansante.  
Drago Malfoy sur un balais, son adversaire.  
Actuellement, il était insignifiant pour lui mais il allait bientôt lui rappeler combien il était grisant de se mesurer à lui.  
Justement, il perçut du coin de l'œil, l'éclair du vif d'or, non loin du bord du terrain.  
Harry effectuât une boucle à pleine vitesse, ses instincts reprenant le dessus, fonçant derrière la balle doré.  
C'est alors que le Serpentard déboulât dans le but de le percuter de plein fouet, il eut juste le temps de se stopper en dérapant, le blond lui coupé la route, le vif d'or avait disparut.  
Drago venait de comprendre que la lopette, qui avait peur de s'enrhumer en plein été, pouvait être dangereuse.  
Harry regardais à travers les verres fumés, les yeux haineux, ses yeux haineux.

Comme pour répondre au défis muet, le Serpentard venait de s'élancer derrière le vif d'or, Harry quand à lui ne l'avait pas vu, il était même sur que cela n'était qu'une feinte, mais il se mit à poursuivre vaillamment l'attrapeur adverse derrière le moindre de ces faits et gestes.

Evidement, ce ne fut que pirouettes, feintes, virages scabreux et loopings effectuer de plus en plus serrer.

C'était à celui qui passerait devant l'autre en effectuant la figure la plus dangereuse.

Les coups de coudes, de pieds, de poings, n'étaient pas non plus en reste.

- Ce gars aurait pu faire un Serpentard correcte, se dit le blond qui s'était pris un bon coup de coude, bien placer, dans le nez.

Drago nageait dans l'euphorie d'une rude compétition, se disant vaguement que cette façon de voler, qu'avait l'autre, était loin de lui être inconnue, quand il fut interrompu et tiré intempestivement de ses pensées par les deux coups de sifflets qui sonnaient la fin du match.

- La fin du match ! Hein ?

Tout le monde s'arrêtaient de jouer, il voyait les petits asiatiques effectuer des boucles de joies à toutes allures, et Greg et Vinc qui se tapaient affectueusement les épaules avec le gardien noir monstrueux.

Par contre, l'équipe adverses étaient en train de s'insulter, du moins ce qu'il comprenait du français le lui faisait penser, rejetant sur tout le monde leurs défaites, cherchant même la bagarre .

D'autres équipes, au sol, étaient arrivée et se préparaient à aller jouer.

Drago cherchât un instant l'autre attrapeur par dessus les masses imposantes de ses amis qui venaient parler avec animation du match.

« Alors ! Dray ! Tu nous a vu ! Quand j'ai envoyer le cognard à Vinc et qu'il la renvoyer en pleins dans la gueule de ce petit rocket ! »

« Mmh, non je ne l'ai pas vu. Dis moi si t'a vraiment fait ça c'est que tu t'es drolement amélioré, non ? » demandât Drago en cherchant par dessus son épaule.

« Mouai, on peut dire ça, enfin, c'est que ce n'était pas le même genre de match qu'à Poudlard aussi, avec le temps limité, et le fait que quelques soit le résultat, on s'en fiche un peu. Tu t'es éclater au moins, toi ? »

Drago acquiesçât.

Oui, il s'était vraiment déchaîné lors de ce cours match d'une demi heure.

- Mais bon sang ! Qu'est ce que ça avait été grisant !

Les Serpentards posèrent pieds à terre pour regarder le match suivant.

Drago était perdu dans ses pensées, l'autre attrapeur avait belle et bien disparut.

Il écoutait vaguement la conversation des deux autres.

« La raclée qu'on leurs a mit ! Holalalalala ! » fit Greg en agitant la main.

**(NDA : MDR ! Il lui manque plus que l'accent marseillais ! Fan de chichourle !)**

« Ils jouaient trop perso et les batteurs ne savaient pas viser ! »

« Ou alors c'était nos jaunes qui étaient habile a éviter. »

« Oui, on était pas mal du tout. »

« Et ils avaient rien pour eux. »

« Sauf peut être leurs gardienne ! »

- Sauf lui, pensât Drago.

« Ha ouai, elle était un peu maigre mais mignonne. »

« Je crois qu'elle a pas apprécier ton cognard. »

« Ho, tu crois ? »

----------

**NDA : j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre à cheval entre Marseille et Paris.**

**J'espère que vous l'aimez, hein ?**

**Vous avez profité du tit chat ? Oui ? Car dans le prochain chapitre Harry ne jouera plus et…**

**Vous le saurez donc au prochain épisode, MDR !**

**Au fait! Si il y a des passages, dansmon histoire que vous avez trouvé particulièrement intenses, dites le moi, je les dessinerais peut être ! Et ui, je dessine, comme c'est étonant! J'espère que vous le saviez!**

**Bisous a tuti !**

Artoung : Et bien, pour tout te dire… Drago ne captera pas que Harry était un animagus, non… Car il sera bien obligé de le constater devant le … HUM ! Pardon !

Onarluca : Et toi c'est un vrai plaisir d'avoir tes reviews ! BISOUS !

Slydawn : Et ui ! Harry est un tit chat noir, tout maigre et tout ébouriffé ! Et pour le véto, il a sûrement du leurs faire du charme mais comment ! Je ne sais pas !

Mystick : Une revieweuse de plus ! qui s'est tapé en une fois toute ma fanfic ! C'est trop génial ! Je t'aimeu toa !

Nee Chan et Chana : Oui, Harry le cathounou en a bien profiter, surtout qu'on est en été et que Drago dort plutôt léger. Sinon comme je disais, attend la suite ! Les évènements vont se précipiter !

Her-Moi-Neu : Pour ce qui est des amis, je vais essayer de socialiser à mon stage, mais y'a que des mecs ingénieurs programmeurs, je sais pas si tu vois le genre, MDR !

Sinon qu'as tu pensé de ce chapitre ci ?

Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, bisous !


	13. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap13

**ATTRAPE, MOI SI TU PEUX!**

**Chapitre 13: Tranches de vie Serpentines ( partie )**

13 Septembre, dans le salon…

"Bougez vous, les gars! Je vous ai expliqué la situation!" hurlât notre Serpentard préféré.

"Ouai, tu nous la rabâchais au moins deux cents fois, Dray!" criât Vincent dans la salle de bain.

"Laisse moi le temps d'avaler quelques choses!" râlât Gregory, agacé.

"Avale le frigo, si ça te tente, mais en vitesse! Pansy arrive avec son Moldu dans dix minutes, alors bouge toi, Greg!"

Le jeune homme maugréât en ouvrant le frigo à la recherche d'un truc, n'importe quoi, à avaler rapidement tandis que Drago tambourinait à la porte de la salle de bain.

Vincent en sortit vêtu seulement d'une minuscule serviette qui ne cachait aucunement sa monstrueuse carrure.

C'était à se demander si le garçon n'avait pas pris des potions pour en arriver là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Greg était rassasié, Vinc habillé et Drago calmé, tous bien tranquillement dans le salon.

On entendit quelqu'un taper à la porte.

C'était le signe!

Drago se levât du canapé et alla ouvrire en débloquant les protections magique discrètement.

La personne qu'il vit aux côtés de Pansy le laissât sans voix alors qu'il allait prononcer un vague "salut" de bienvenue.

"Dragon!Comment on se retrouve!" s'exclamât l'autre.

"Ho non!" soufflât Drago en retroussant le nez.

"Ho si!" le taquinât Pansy.

Drago leurs laissât le passage libre en se poussant sur le côté en soupirant.

Mathieu fut entraînait par Pansy directement dans le salon où attendais déjà Greg et Vinc.

Elle les présentât rapidement et filât à la cuisine chercher verres et boissons.

Drago s'assit à son tours sur une sorte de tabouret pouf en face du canapé et de la table basse.

"Vous vivez en colocation, tous ensemble? C'est carrément Friends chez vous, ça doit être la fête tout les jours!Il ne doit pas être chère au final le loyer, diviser en quatre." s'exclamât le jeune Moldu.

-Heu… Friends, ça me dit quelques choses… Vaguement… se dit Drago en ne montrant

pas son trouble.

"En fait…" commençât Greg.

"On a pas à se partager le loyer, puisqu'on vit encore tranquillement aux crochets des aïeux bienveillants." finit Pansy en arrivant, les bras chargé.

"Je vois…La belle vie, quoi! Sinon vous faites quoi, entre potes?" demandât énergiquement Math.

Drago, en son fort intérieur, saluât le caractère volontaire, enjoué du Moldu qui l'avait décoincer lors de ce trajet fort pénible en train. Et là, en ce moment même, avec ses questions, il rendait une situation qui serait, normalement, tendu, quasiment agréable.

"Ho, pas grand choses, Jeux vidéos, on se promènent en ville, du sport, les filles… Des trucs de mecs." énumérât Greg.

"Les filles! Enfin, on essaye, on va dire!" s'exclamât Vincent, sourire complice aux lèvres.

"Ne me mêler pas à vos histoire. Je ne suis pas un crevard comme vous!" ironisât Drago.

"En attendant, tu baises pas vraiment non plus!" le cassât Greg, Vinc acquiesçât de la tête, toujours sourire aux lèvres.

Drago imitât le plus profond dédain et sirotât consciencieusement son verre de coca.

Pansy se raclât la gorge pour mettre fin aux délires des males.

"Bon les gars, si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui…" déclarât elle, solennellement.

"En cette illustre journée…" la coupât Vincent en se marrant.

"La ferme! Je disais donc, si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour que vous m'assistiez dans une tache importante et pas facile."

Le silence pesant s'installât.

"Oui…"

"Drago nous a mis au courant…"

Pansy sortit sa baguette, toute paniqué.

"Vous avez vos baguettes?" demandât elle, hagarde.

Drago acquiesçât et bientôt quatre baguettes étaient prête autour de la table basse.

"Hum… Vous faites partie de la secte du bâton de bois poli c'est ça?" demandât Math, qui était au bord de la crise de rire. Il observât Pansy, elle était crispé et réellement effrayé, Dragon était toujours aussi calme mais très sérieux et les deux grosses brutes semblaient visiblement mal à l'aise.

Pansy tournât la tête dans tout les sens cherchât quelques choses, puis son regard se focalisât sur le haut de la télévision.

"Accio télécommande!" dit elle en agitant son bout de bois.

Le silence de nouveau se fit pesant tandis que Pansy posât la télécommande au milieu de la table.

"Vous êtes tous prêt?"

"Heu… Prêt à quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé au fait?" demandât Math d'une voix peu assuré en se frottant les yeux.

"Regarde…" lui dit doucement Pansy.

Math tournât les yeux vers elle, fuyant son regard et le reportât sur la télécommande.

Pansy jetât un regard désespéré sur Drago.

Il voyait bien qu'elle avait envie de laisser tomber, mais trop tard il lançât le premier sort.

Math sursautât et s'enfonçât avec horreur dans le moelleux du canapé.

La télécommande venait de se transformer en une sorte de petite sculpture de bronze noir représentant un truc bizarre, sûrement de l'art moderne ce machin!

Gregory a son tour lançât un sort, la sculpture se transformât en un lézard noir et brillant.

Mathieu poussât un petit cris quand le lézard se mit à se mouvoir.

Le reptile passât une petite langue rose sur ses yeux et se mit à courir le long du bord de la table.

Un chat noir sautât sur la table et coinçât le lézard avec ses pattes avant.

Vincent, à son tour, lançât un sort et le lézard se transformât en gros cendrier en marbre, noir évidement!

Le tour de Pansy vint et le cendrier devint une rose, noire, vous l'aviez deviné.

Elle se penchât et la prit et la donnât au pauvre Math tout offusqué, les yeux révulsés à cause de toutes ces choses incroyable qu'ils avaient vu sans que son cerveau ne comprenne.

Au bout d'un moment Mathieu la prit et regardât la rose comme s'il y avait un truc à trouver.

Non, la rose était parfumé, ses pétales étaient doux et ses épines belle et bien piquante.

Drago se resservit du coca et but tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

Mais les baguettes là, posées sur la table ou dans les mains de leurs propriétairerestaient les témoins de ce qu'il venait de ce passer pour Mathieu.

Le jeune Moldu essayât de dire quelques choses, mais il ne réussit qu'a laisser échapper un bruit aigu très peu viril, il se raclât la gorge, toussât mais n'arrivât pas pour autant à parler.

Pansy n'osait plus le regarder, ni lui parler.

Greg et Vinc n'en menaient pas large non plus, devant le malaise évident du Moldu.

Drago prit alors la parole, calmement.

"Tu es un Moldu, quelqu'un qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique. Et nous, nous sommes des sorciers."

Pansy poursuivit d'une toute petite voix.

"Ce n'est ni une secte ni une religion, nous faisons partie d'une communauté immense qui est gardé secrète aux yeux des Moldus en générale."

"Toutefois, beaucoup de Moldus haut placé, surtout au gouvernement, sont très au courant et traite avec le monde sorciers." reprit Drago.

"Il y a aussi pas mal de couple bâtard, mi sorcier, mi Moldu…" enchaînât Vincent.

"Qui donnent des enfants parfois sorciers, on les appellent les sangs de bourbe car ils ont du sang Moldu." poursuivit Gregory.

"Nous, nous sommes des sorciers de sang pure. Pour nous, les Moldus et les sangs de bourbe étaient des abominations, des êtres inférieurs…" continuât Drago.

"Mais on ne penses plus cela! Il s'est passé une guerre dans le monde sorcier, c'est pour ça qu'on est isolé en France, chez les Moldus. On a changé! On ne méprise plus les sans magie!" s'écriât Pansy.

Un silence s'installât, les jeunes sorciers pensaient aux raisons qui les avaient fait fuir.

Drago rompit, une fois de plus, le silence.

"La première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'avais jamais pris un train Moldu. C'etait aussi la première fois que je découvrais les jeux vidéo." dit il en regardant intensément Math.

A l'évocation de se souvenir, Mathieu se détendit et repris son souffle calmement, la rose serré contre lui. Pansy lui prit la main et il ne la repoussât pas.

"Des sorciers? Des magiciens?Vous…vous pouvez lancer des éclairs?" osait à peine demander le garçon.

Drago vidât son verre et le posât au milieu de la table basse, il se levât et fouillât dans les tiroirs d'un meubles du salon et reportât une bougie et une lampe de poche dont il avait enlevé les piles.

"A toi de jouer, Pansy."

La jeune fille hochât de la tête.

"Eclairs, c'est ça?"

Pansy lançât un sort et un petitarc électrique sortit de sa baguette se logeant dans l'emplacement des piles faisant fonctionner la lampes.

"Génial!" s'écriât Math en s'emparant de la bougie.

"Feu?" sourit Pansy en lançant une petite flamme qui allumât la bougie, son copain émerveillé contemplait la flamme dansante, la rose noire encore dans sa main.

Math prit le verre et mit la rose dedans.

"Eau…"

La baguette remplit le verre d'une eau délicatement coloré de bleu.

"C'est pas buvable… C'est pour que les fleurs tiennent longtemps…Il ne faudrait pas que notre télécommande se fane…"

"Ha mais oui, c'est vrai!" s'écriât le Moldu.

"Je suppose que c'était des sorts de gamins là. Vous êtes capable de détruire l'immeuble si ça vous chante. Est ce que vous savez soigner aussi?" reprit il.

"Oui, enfin… On pourrait peut être détruire l'immeuble mais ils faudrait s'y mettre à plusieurs et très intensément." s'exclamât Greg.

"Sinon, non, on ne sait pas soigner…Pour cela il faut faire des études de médicomages, longue et fastidieuse, un peu comme dans le monde Moldu." renchérit Vinc.

"D'autant plus, qu'à par moi, ici personne n'a finit ses études." raillât Drago.

"Oui, bon, hein, bon… Les études ça peut se reprendre, hein! Par correspondance, en privé, en candidat libre." rougit Pansy, honteuse.

"Tu contes reprendre tes études Pansy?" s'exclamât Greg.

"Pourquoi pas…"

"Bonne idée. Mais tu sais quoi. C'est pas avec ta gueule d'amour et tes diplômes que tu effaceras ton nom."

"Ho, ça va Dray! Si tu pensais comme ça pourquoi tu as continuer tes études?"

"Mouarf..." grognât le blond.

Mathieu, qui se sentait repasser en second plan alors que pour lui les évènements était loin d'être anodin, se raclât la gorge pour se rappeler au bon souvenir des Serpentards.

"Tu me montreras d'autres choses?" demandât il à Pansy.

"Est ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as pas peur?"

"Si, un peu… Beaucoup, en faite… Mais c'est tellement fabuleux d'avoir la preuve sous ses yeux que ça existe!"

"Tu ne vas pas resté avec moi que par ce que je suis une sorcière quand même!"

"Rohhh! Pas du tout, voyons! Que vas tu t'imaginer!"

Math lui mordit le cou amusé.

"Tu me montreras encore plein de trucs quand même, hein?" lui chuchotât il.

C'est alors que le chat noir sautât sur la table, de façon très mal élevé, il toisât toute les personnes autours de lui avec une attention pour Math particulière.

"Ce chat, il est magique? On dirait qu'il me dit 'Regarde moi, j'ai une surprise pour toi'."

"Mmraw!"

"C'est bizarre que tu dises ça, nous aussi on le trouve étrange mais c'est pourtant qu'un chat des rues que Drag…Woh!"

Comme vous pouvez, très légèrement, vous en douter, la stupeur chez les Serpentards fut totale quand devant leurs yeux ébahit le vulgaire chat étrange se transformât en un Griffondor fort connu.

"Woaw! Génial! Hallucinant! Trop délire!" s'exclamait Math, limite si il n'applaudissait pas, ne remarquant pas le froid mortel qui s'était installer dans la pièce.

Harry était assis en tailleur les main au sol, un peu comme dans la position qu'il était en tant que chat, il portait un jean's bleu peu délavé et un tee-shirt rouge, son regard se baladé sur les visages horrifié de part et d'autre du Moldu.

Vincent était resté dans la position où il était, son verre au bord des lèvres, le liquide se répandant sur lui, ses yeux le fixé comme un dément, Gregory quand à lui semblait avoir arrêter de respirer ses yeux ne cessaient pas de se fermer et de s'ouvrir à une vitesse hallucinante. Pansy, elle, était droite comme une baguette, ses doigts crispé dans le bras de son Moldu, sur son visage sa bouche était resté ouverte dans l'exclamation qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêchait de proféré lors de sa transformation. Dans ses yeux, par contre, se peignait un dégoût de plus en plus intense.

Harry n'osait pas se retourner pour regarder Drago, du moins avant cela il prononçât distinctement, sans même trembler.

"Salut, moi, je suis un animagus, je me transforme en chat. Harry Potter, enchanté, j'ai grandit chez des Moldus contrairement à ses quatre bourgeois au sang pure."

Puis lentement il se retournât pour regarder le blond.

Comme il s'y attendait, le visage de Drago lui fendit le cœur.

Il n'avait jamais vu son visage aussi expressif et froid en même temps.

Perdu, mais terriblement déçut. Surpris mais méprisant.

Ces yeux gris avait pâlit tout comme son visage qui s'empourprât tout à coup quand Harry plongeât son regard vert comme il l'avait fait si souvent en tant que chat.

Drago se levât et partit de la pièce précipitamment, on entendit une porte claquer puis quelques hurlement de rage étouffé.

"Potter…" soufflèrent les Serpentards dans un dégoût commun.

Harry ne cherchât même pas à transplanner pour éviter ce qui allait forcément suivre.

Il fit rapidement un pari avec lui même pour savoir lequel allé lui tomber dessus en premier.

----------

NDA: VOILA! Harry est arrivé! Allez on prend les paris! Va t' il se faire piétinerpar Greg? Lapiderpar Vinc? Pansy va t'elle lui en coller unedans la poire? Drago va t il revenir et le crucifier? Harry va t il s'en sortir vivant? Oui, bien sur! Pisque j'aime bien les happy end…Mais d'ici là ça va barder…

Onarluca: Tu as aimé ce chapitre? Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire! Tu paris qui toi?

Her-Moi-Neu: Pour la partie Qwiditch, j'aime pas faire gagner Harry, par ce que faut être objectif il est meilleur que Dray… Alors bon… Sinon voici Ryry qui se dévoile! Heureuse?

Artoung: Voici la suite tant attendu! Héhéhé! Alors le petits chats je suis pas sur qu'il survive à l'épreuve de lynchage de Serpentards… Seul la suite te le dira, hum… Sinon t'a aimé celui là de chap?

Nee Chan et Chana: Oui, le petit chat est effectivement du genre jaloux… Qui l'eut cru! Pour le match de Qwiditch, vous avez vraiment du mal! MDR! Bien sur que c'était Harry!


	14. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap14

**ATTRAPE, MOI SI TU PEUX !**

**Chapitre 14 : Fin des tranches de vie Serpentines !**

_13 Septembre, toujours dans le salon…_

_« Potter… » soufflèrent les Serpentards dans un dégoût commun._

_Harry ne cherchât même pas à transplaner pour éviter ce qui allait forcément suivre._

_Il fit rapidement un pari avec lui même pour savoir lequel allé lui tomber dessus en premier._

Vincent balançât violemment son verre quelques part dans la pièce, il se brisât contre un mur, mais personne n'y fit attention.

Il venait de saisir le col du tee-shirt de Harry en le projetant au sol en le menaçant de sa baguette.

Greg se levât lentement, il était encore sous le choc comme si, ce qui était en train de se passer, son cerveau ne pouvait l'accepter. Pansy lui donnât un coup de coude et lui fourrât sa baguette dans la main, puis, menaçât elle aussi le jeune homme à terre occupé à regarder les dégâts sur son tee-shirt déchiré.

Harry levât les yeux vers les trois Serpentards sans la moindre peur.

Il était allongé sur le dos appuyé sur les coude d'une manière très insolente pour quelqu'un dans sa position.

Mathieu, ne sachant trop ce qu'il se passait, hésité entre se lever et rester assis.

Finalement il décidât de se lever en se plaçant bien derrière l'axe des baguettes.

« Vous… vous la connaissez cette personne ou pas, en fait ? »

« Ho si ! Ho si, on le connaît ! » persiflât Pansy, de façon hystérique.

« Potter ! » s'exclamât enfin Greg comme si il venait de comprendre, bien qu'encore tout éberlué.

« Qu'est ce que tu espérais faire en animagus depuis tout ce temps ! J 'arrive pas à y croire !» reprît il.

Les yeux de Vincent s'étrécir et se plissèrent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes haineuse, sa baguette commençait à crépiter.

Harry sans se démonter se retransformât en chat.

Math ne put s'empêcher de pousser des petits cris d'enfant émerveillé.

Le chat s'étirât, baillât et se léchât, deux petits coups de langue, dans l'espoir vain de remettre son pelage ébouriffé en place, puis il reprit forme humaine, debout cette fois ci.

Les Serpentards était muet de stupeur et d'indignation.

Harry passât sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'enfoncer ses poings dans ses poches en relevant le menton.

« Le cœur a ses raisons, comme on dit… » fit il, anodin.

« Qu'est ce que tu déblatères, Potter ! » maugréât Pansy.

Greg et Vinc, quand a eut se tenaient moins agressivement.

Certes, Vincent ne démordait pas de son expression, mais sa colère ne crépitait plus.

Gregory par contre avait carrément mit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean's et avait croisé les bras en réfléchissant.

« Potter… Si tu es là pour Dray, comme tu as pu le constater, tu t'y es plutôt mal pris. »

« Tu dois t'en aller ! Tout de suite ! » dit Vinc, en montrant la porte de sa baguette.

« Je voudrais lui parler ! » renchérit Harry.

« Non Potter ! Casses toi ! » reprit il en faisant gonfler ses muscles.

Harry eut un mouvement d'impatience.

« Et tu vas faire quoi, Potter ! Nous combattre, enchaîner Drago à une chaise pour l'obliger à t'écouter ? Vas t'en ! » fit Greg, calmement.

Harry sourit, ironique.

« L'attacher à une chaise ? Bonne idée ! T'es un pervers quand même, Goyle ! »

Puis il transplanât dans un crack significatif.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ! » s'écriât Math.

« J'aimerai bien le savoir ! J'ai eu comme l'impression que c'était très ambigu tout ça, et que vous étiez pas mal au courant de la situation !» reprit Pansy sur le même ton, en calant ses mains sur les anches, défiant les garçons de ne pas lui répondre.

Greg se retournât vers elle.

« Potter est une ex proie à Drago… »

…

« Attend… Qu'est ce que tu as dis ! » demandât Pansy, en papillotant des yeux, sans comprendre.

« Un ex particulièrement accroché si tu veux mon avis… » reprit Vincent, en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Drago.

« Potter ? » demandât Pansy, hagarde.

« Oui, Potter… »

« On aurait jamais du le laisser seul ! C'est une catastrophe ! Regardez ! Je suis prise de tremblement rien que de les imaginer !» s'exclamât elle.

« Ha bon ? Dragon est gai ? Et l'autre, c'est un ex étransît qui le poursuit en se transformant… en chat… hum… sans qu'il le sache… hum hum, mieux qu'Amour Gloire et Bautée vos p'tites histoires. Au fait, il s'est volatiliser, là, l'autre, c'est normal ?» demandât innocemment Math qui était au bord de la crise de rire, pour ne pas changer.

« Hein ? Ha oui, ça s'appel 'Transplaner', c'est très normal dans le monde sorcier. C'est comme conduire chez les Moldus. »

« Ha oui, cool ! Et ça donne quoi si on fait « Pop » en étant bourré ? »

Pansy lui décrivît tout les choses horribles qu'il pouvait arriver lors d'un transplanage raté, Greg se rassît, pensif, dans le canapé en participant distraitement à la conversation.

Vincent, quand à lui était à la porte de Drago, ne sachant que faire, il tapât pour savoir si tout allé bien.

« Hé ! Dray, ça va ? »

Dans la chambre, Drago était adossé à la porte et dévisageait le jeune garçon qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. **(NDA : J'allais dire « dévisageait sa Némésis », mais je me suis stoppé en plein vol, mdr ! Vous ne trouvez pas que cette expression est trop utilisé ?)**

Il aurait pu sortir en hurlant, ou alors lui jeter un sort ou deux, mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir où était sa baguette.

- Dans le salon, certainement.

« Hé ! Dray, répond ! Y'a l'autre qui vient de transplaner, ça va ? » reprit Vincent en tapant encore plus fort, il sentait toutes les fois ou Vincent avait tourné la poignée de la porte dans son dos, mais il avait enclenché le verrou Moldu.

« Tout va bien, Vincent ! » s'entendit il dire d'une voix rauque.

Il avait envie de hurler, mais sa gorge sèche et noué ne lui permettait même pas de parler d'une voix égale.

En deux grandes enjambées, il traversât la pièce et fut sur le brun.

Il pilât une fraction de seconde avant de lui décocher une magistrale gifle au visage.

Harry encaissât le choc aussi fièrement qu'il le put, arrogant, trop calme, amoureux…

Cela ne suffisait pas !

Drago serrât les poings, hésitât, et lui percutât la joue de toutes ses forces.

Harry ne bronchât pas tellement plus.

Un troisième coup fusât.

Le blond s'apprêtait à remettre ça encore et encore mais Harry se saisit fermement de ses poignés.

« Comment as tu pu… » crachat, froidement, Drago.

Ces yeux, eux, étaient tout sauf froid., haine, mépris, dégoût, tant de sentiments s'entremêlaient dans ses yeux là.

Une véritable fonderie où les plus beau métaux tournoyaient en fusion, Harry était perdu.

Il sentait son courage diminuer sous l'assaut de ce regard.

Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison.

Si Drago lui avait déjà avoué ses sentiments, ça n'était que dans des moments particuliers où il n'était pas lui même.

Sortie astral, mort de froid, bourré…

Dans des cas comme ça, oui môssieurs pouvait bien devenir un p'tit allumeur !

Mais en pleine possession de ses moyens, il n'aurait jamais droit à la moindre attention.

- Non, je n'aurais droit qu'à ces regard là…

Le destin c'était bien amusé, encore une fois avec lui, lui faisant donner son cœur à la seule personne qui ne se donnerait jamais la peine de lui ouvrire le sien.

Un cœur de glace, enfermé dans un tombeau de métal.

Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance…

Ainsi allait les pensées du survivant alors qu'il se perdait dans le magma de pure haine de l'autre, lui tenant les poignés toujours aussi étroitement.

« Lâches moi… » sifflât le Serpentard.

Harry revint à la réalité et desserrât son étreinte.

Drago s'éloignât vivement, il se précipitât sur son armoire qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Il agrippât la poignée de sa valise et la flanquât sur son lit ouverte, sa colère était palpable.

Il le regardât alors, sans rien faire, mettre piles après piles tout ce qui se trouvait dans son armoire, dans les tréfonds de sa valise, vêtements, livres, objets…

Maintenant il lui semblait que l'idée d'apparaître au beau milieu de la pièce tout à l'heure, avait été l'une de ses pires idées.

- La pire de toutes…

Ses belles résolutions s'envolaient.

Il voulait redevenir un chat passif, mais être encore dans sa vie, être lové la nuit contre lui, encore le griffer de jalousie, simplement miauler sur ses genoux en mendiant la nourriture à sa bouche.

- Drago…

NON NON NON ! Il fallait qu'il se souvienne !

Il n'en pouvait plus !

Il en voulait tellement plus !

- Mais là…

Drago allait disparaître…

- Encore…

N'aurait il pas mieux valut de rester un chat ?

En plus, il le faisait partir de son foyer, de la présence de ses amis…

Il le rendait fou furieux…

- Oui, il aurait mieux valut rester un chat…

Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout !

C'était, peut être, la dernière fois qu'il le voyait !

Il s 'approchât du blond qui maugréé, furieux, tout en faisant sa valise.

Il se plaçât derrière lui, Drago se raidit aussitôt en sentant un souffle sur sa nuque, il tremblait.

« Pourquoi me rejètes tu… Drago…» chuchotât il.

Drago se retournât, sans ciller, il dit :

« Tu plaisantes j'espère, tu t'insinues dans ma vie et je devrais être heureux et t'accueillir à bras ouvert ! Tu rêves Potter ! »

Ces dernier mots, il les avais craché avec dégoût.

« Mais c'est de ta faute à toi, DRAGO ! Qui es venue s'insinuer dans la vie de l'autre en premier ! Rappel toi ! »

Le Serpentard fronçât les sourcils, les lèvres si serrées qu'elles en étaient blanche.

« Comment peux tu dire que je suis responsable ! C'est à peine se je peux me rappeler le quart de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ! »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de froncer les sourcils.

Tant de mauvaise foi, c'était quand même hallucinant !

« Ne mens pas, Drago ! » s'écriât il en lui saisissant brutalement les épaules près à le secouer comme un prunier.

- Si seulement ça pouvait lui remettre le cerveau en place à ce petit con !

Drago se dégageât en souriant, diabolique, il aimait toujours autant mettre ce Griffondor là hors de lui.

« Je ne mens pas, POTTER. Ce dont tu me parles m'es d'ailleurs complètement indifférent. »

« HARRY, je m'appel HARRY ! » criât il en se rapprochant plus encore.

Drago se débattait, mais le brun refermait son étreinte de plus en plus fort sur son corps.

« Tu n'es pas contre un défis… » entendit il au creux de son oreille.

« J'en ai un a te proposer… » disait le brun.

Décidément, Harry avait la voix… délicieusement rauque.

- Est ce vraiment moi qui provoque cela ? se demandât il en cessant de ce débattre.

« Je n'en ai cure de ton défis ! Lâches moi ! »

« Je voudrais que tu me laisses t'embrasser… maintenant… » dit Harry en frôlant de ses lèvres le cou délicat de sa proie.

« Tu rêves Potter, plutôt crever ! Lâches moi ! »

« … et… si mon baiser ne te fait rien… que tu reste le même petit con arrogant que maintenant… alors, je te laisserai tranquille… tu ne me reverras jamais… jamais… »

Harry avait collé sa joue contre la sienne, lui murmurant des « …jamais … » passionné et vibrant contre son oreilles.

Des « …jamais … » plein d'espoir qui ressemblait à des « …je t'aimerai toujours … ».

« Non… Lâches moi… »

« Serais tu lâche ? Aurais tu peur ? »

« Je ne suis pas un lâche ! C'est simplement ta salle face qui de balafré qui m'insupporte ! »

- OK ok ok, respirons, soyons calme… Tout ça n'est qu'une façade qu'il faut arrivé à briser… sinon… aucune chance… se dit Harry.

Il fermât les yeux et respirât lentement en resserrant l'étaux de ses bras, rouvrit les yeux pour se pencher sur le cou désiré.

« Montre moi comme je te dégoûte alors… Embrasse moi…»

Et sans attendre une réponse, il commençait à lui mordiller le cou, le lécher, lui goûter la peaux… si tendre… respirer son odeur… et gémir, supplier…

Oui, Harry suppliait Drago de lui donner un baiser.

« S'il te plait… Drago… un baiser… un seul … baiser… »

Drago ne se débattait plus du tout, Harry le sentait dans ses bras extrêmement tendu, puis au contraire, il le sentit devenir léger et tremblant comme une feuille, près à s'écrouler.

Mais il ne le laisserait pas s'affaisser, jamais tant qu'il pourrait le tenir dans ses bras tout contre lui… tellement fort.

Harry mordillait le lobe de son oreilles en râlant de plaisir, gémissant de frustration, quémandant « … seulement un baiser… », Drago luttait de toute ses force pour garder son calme et rester maître de son corps.

Mais les supplications de Harry, délicieusement rauques et sensuelle, ses bras qui le seraient si fort contre cette érection indécente , cette bouche, ce souffle et cette langue qui le rendaient fou… Tout cela et bien plus eurent raison de ces efforts.

Drago n'avait jamais été aussi excité et frustré de son existence, à la limite de perdre tout contrôle et de se jeter sur l'autre comme une bête affamé, sans plus aucune dignité.

- Mais bon sang ! C'est Potter ! Merde !

Il ne se comprenait plus du tout… rien n'allais… il allait craquer… il voulait craquer…

« … baiser… s'il te plait… Dray… un baiser… un seul… embrasse moi… »

Les halètements de Harry résonnaient dans sa tête, tout ce mélanger, c'en trop pour lui.

Drago poussât un gémissement sans équivoque sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Le cœur de Harry explosât à ce son, il se plaquât encore plus contre le blond, si cela était possible, et abandonnât la fase allumage en puissance pour contempler le visage angélique de celui qu'il aimait depuis des mois et à qui il venait de soutirer le plus beau des soupirs de désir.

Drago haletait, les lèvres légèrement entrouverte, la tête légèrement penché en arrière, offerte, les yeux a demi clos, gris d'une brume qui lui brouillait la vue.

Ses yeux était perdu, Drago était perdu…

Il se laissait allé dans ses bras, lui offrait ses lèvres.

Harry les effleurât doucement avec sa langue, il voulait tellement prendre son temps, faire durer ce moment.

« Regarde moi… » soufflât Harry, il ne voulait pas voir les yeux de Drago on ne sait où, il le voulait pleinement conscient.

Drago levât les yeux et Harry lu de la surprise, de la peur dans ses grand yeux presque animal.

Qu'il était beau… Magnifique… Harry s'imaginât le garçon en animagus.

- Tu serais un loup, Drago, j'en suis sur…

Harry se repenchât sur lui, l'embrassât ou plutôt lui mordit les lèvres avec une douceur infini, il ne cherchait même pas à approfondir plus le baiser, simplement il lui mordillait les lèvres, les léchait, traçait leurs contours, les apprenait par cœur, attendant avec délice une nouvelle réaction de l'autre.

Elle ne fut pas longue à venir.

Drago dans un soupir de désespoir extatique venait de lui mordre sauvagement les lèvres, trop chaste, trop joueuse, trop tentante…

Par cette morsure passionné, Drago venait de céder mais il voulait encore se donner certaine illusion.

Embrasser Potter, non déchirer Potter plutôt.

Harry glissât sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte du Serpentard, découvrant sa langue, son goût.

Mais le blond ne voulait plus de ses baisers chaste, il mordait furieusement cet homme qui avait l'indécence de le mettre dans un état innommable.

Le chaos régnait dans son esprit, trop, beaucoup trop de choses lui criait de partir, loin, le plus vite possible !

Mais il restait là, dans les bras de son pire ennemi et par dessus le marché cette étreinte lui faisait ressentir des choses indescriptible qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé.

- En plus, il ne fait que m'embrasser… C'est fou !

Partir ! Partir, le repousser, attraper sa valise et transplaner loin !

- Penser à reprendre sa baguette d'abord et puis après transplaner, oui voilà, comme ça c'est plus logique.

Rester ! Rester et le faire basculer, là tout de suite, sur son lit, finir de lui arracher ce tee-shirt beaucoup trop rouge et l'aimer, l'aimer !

Drago n'avait jamais été dans le doute ainsi, il était le tombeur de ses dames, il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour les avoir toutes dans son lit et là… là !

Il se sentait comme un pucelle effarouchée !

Potter ondulait contre lui, l'embrassait, le chérissait, lui parlait comme pour le calmer.

Lui aussi devait le considérer comme un vulgaire puceau.

Drago le remordit, encore plus violemment, pour le punir.

Le goût de son sang, encore…

Pourquoi Harry Potter l'aimait il ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne le mérite pas !

Le brun venait de glisser ses mains sous sa chemise et caressaient son dos.

A ce contact , une décharge électrique lui traversât sa colonne vertébrale de bas en haut, faisant éclater ses peurs et ses doutes au sein de son cerveau.

- Non ! je ne veux pas !

Il fit ce que son instinct lui disait, il repoussât Harry, celui ci ne s'y attendait pas, il avait cru la partie bien vite gagné !

Si il croyait qu'il suffisait de le faire bander pour que tout s'arrange et que les oiseaux chantent, il s'était bien planter !

Il attrapât sa valise et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, sans un regard en arrière.

Dans le salon tout le monde était faisant semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose, si ils croyaient l'épargné là aussi c'était raté !

- En plus, la terre entière est au courant ! Mais quel boulet !

Il prit sa baguette que Pansy lui tendit, il voyait bien qu'elle allait fondre en larmes.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je reviendrai. » fit il simplement en lui tenant le bras pour l'empêcher de se précipiter dans ses bras pour le retenir.

Drago jetât un dernier regards à ses deux meilleurs amis avant de transplaner.

Pansy se retenait avec difficulté ses larmes, Mathieu ne disait rien, gêné, il se contentait de la tenir doucement par la taille.

Les deux puissants Serpentards soupiraient de tristesse, quand tout à coup Vincent tira sur la manche de Gregory.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demandât Greg.

« On n'a pas entendu un deuxième transplanage… » chuchotât il.

« Je vois… »

Gregory réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre.

« Fait comme si de rien n'était, si il n'est pas parti dans un heure j'irai le voir. Tu entend, toi tu ne fais rien, surtout pas de vengeance ou de choses de ce genre, ok ? »

Vincent parut vexé.

« Ho, ça va ! Je suis quand même plus subtile que ce que tu penses ! »

« Ouai ouai, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, n'est ce pas ? Pansy, toi aussi, tu ne fais rien, tu es beaucoup trop hystérique ! »

Pansy reniflât et hochât de la tête.

Tout le monde se rassit dans le canapé, la tension était palpable.

L'heure allait être longue si Harry ne se décidait pas à partir de lui même.

----------

**NDA : Voilà la suite, celle qu'apparemment vous étiez pressé de lire. Je n'ai jamais eut autant de reviews enthousiaste qu'au chapitre précédent. Cela m'a énormément fait plaisir, merci beaucoup **

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçut que ça ne soit pas encore la fin. Et non, ce n'est pas finit, il doit encore arrivé quelques péripéties à mon Dray.**

**Je ne vais quand même pas le laisser comme ça sans maison, sans travail, sans famille, tout traumatiser de la tête **

**S'il vous plaît, soyez mimi, faites plaisir à l'auteur qui a tapé vite vite pour vous faire plaisir pour que vous lisiez ce ptit chapitre pendant le week end **

**Comme quoi les reviews ça motive vraiment pour faire ce genre d'éffort **

Onarluca : Comme tu as vu, à part un peu d'étoffe déchiré, Vincent n'a pas fait trop son violent. Par contre Drago lui a quand même foutu quelques mandales dans la gueule à not pov Ryry.

Her-Moi-Neu : Et la réaction de Dray, tu l'as aimé ? Ce chapitre est il aussi bien que le précédent ?

Vert Emeraude : Oui, la véritable entré de Harry, mais encore une fois une sortie de Draky.

Enfin bon...

Dobbie : Ma manue!

J'espère que ce chapitre te plait, autant que le précédent.

C'est pas que msn marche pas chez moi, c'est que chez mon copain, son frère squatte tout le temps l'ordi, je me connecte que le soir après mangé et que pendant une petite heure.

Artoung : Tu avais deviné juste, c'est bien Vincent qui lui est tombé dessus en premier. Et sinon j'ai une question, que veux dire ton pseudo, pour toi ?

Cltho : Harry a finalement survécu, huhuhu!

Mais comme tu vois finalement Dray a bien foutu quelques coups à Ryry, et pi bon… c'est pas encore arrangé leurs histoires, là !

Tiramisu : Merci d'avoir tout lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que tu liras la suite!

Nee Chan et Chana : Non Dray ne viole pas Harry, c'est Harry qui veut violenter le povre cerveau de Drakichou… Sinon Harry se dévoile maintenant car il est impulsif et qu'il voulait de toute façon se dévoiler, il pensait que ça ferait bien comme ça au milieu de tout le monde au moment des révélations. Il savait de toute façon que ça passerait pas dans tout les cas… 


	15. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap15

ATTRAPE, MOI SI TU PEUX ! **

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Comment l'on se venge d'un Malfoy… **

* * *

Harry était resté longtemps prostré dans la chambre vide, une fois Drago partît. 

IL s'était à un moment transformé et sous sa forme animagus il s'était lové dans les draps défait du lit.

Il respirait ainsi l'odeur enivrante de cette pièce qui allait devenir peu à peu insipide.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormît la tête entre ses pattes, comme s'il retenait ses larmes.

Pourtant un chat, ça ne pleure pas…

Quelques temps plus tard, il ne su dire exactement s'il s'était écouler des heures ou simplement quelques minutes, mais il se sentit une main bourru qui le prenait pas la peaux du coup en le secouant doucement.

« Hé! Harry ! Réveille toi, le chat ! »

La main n'était certainement pas celle qu'il autorisait habituellement à fourrager dans sa fourrure, il levât les yeux sur le Serpentard et ses poils se hérissèrent quelques peu.

Harry reprit son aspect normal et aussitôt les larmes qu'ils avaient retenues sous sa forme féline coulèrent, seule d'une façon indépendante qui était assez surréaliste.

Harry lui même en était étonné, il retirât ses lunettes et essuyât rapidement sa faiblesse, se cachant derrière ses mèches ébouriffé.

Gregory, du coup ne savait vraiment plus ou se mettre, il se balançait sur ses énorme pieds comme un ours en cage en joignant les mains dans le dos, se raclant la gorge pour meubler le silence pesant.

Harry, tout en se frottant les yeux embrumés de sommeil et de larmes, devait bien s'avouer que son observation personnel des Serpentards les lui rendait sympathique.

Personne ne voudrait jamais le croire, on le prendrait pour un fou, s'il disait un jours que Crabe et Goyle étaient des amis sincères et loyaux, que Parkinson était une fille attachante, qu'elle donnait même envie d'être protégé et choyé…

Oui, entre eux les Serpentards n'étaient pas du tout conforme à l'image qu'ils véhiculaient.

Greg, par exemple, avec ses manière enjoué qui cherchait toujours à calmer les humeurs des autres, restait son préféré, il devait sûrement avoir dit au autre de le laisser s'occuper de son cas. Maintenant, il voyait bien que le grand Serpentard ne savait plus comment se comporter.

Une saleté de Griffondor avait pénétré cette intimité, donc ça ne servait plus à rien de rouler des muscles et de faire son gros bourrin, Harry vit qu'il allait parler, hésitant.

« Goyle, tu es loin d'être la brute stupide que tu voulais faire croire à Poudlard, mais s'il te plait, ne pose plus tes grosses mains pleines de doigts sur moi et surtout quand je suis un chat. » Le brun réprimât un frisson en disant cela.

Greg arrêtât d'être timide et saisît une chaise, qui avant servait à poser les vêtements bien plié de Drago.

Il s'assît dessus à cheval, en posant ses coudes sur le dossier devant lui.

« Je ne t'ai pas tripoté, Potter. Je ne suis pas un pervers pour profiter du sommeil des autres. »

« Tu sais ou il est partît ? » demandât Harry en essayant de cacher son espoir.

Greg secouât la tête négativement.

« Il a juste dît qu'il reviendrait, mais quand ? Je suppose qu'il est retourné en Angleterre… »

Harry reniflât discrètement en serrant les dents.

Greg passât sa main dans ses cheveux rasé court.

« Je te l'avais dit, tu devais partir et le laisser se calmer. Tant, il ne serait pas partît complètement, il aurait juste fait un petit tour dans Paris, il se serait perdu, puis il serait rentré en transplanant. Mais bien sur , il a fallut que, tel le bon vieux Griffondor que tu es, tu n'écoutes personne sauf ton merveilleux courage, et que tu fonce tête baissé. Sauf qu'avec un Serpentard, le rentre dedans ça ne marche pas. »

« C'est vrai, je n'ai écouté personne, et c'est sûrement loin d'être correcte d'avoir squatter chez vous sous ma forme animagus comme un voyeur. Mais tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait cela, et je ne ferais pas de mal à Drago. Alors pourquoi me fuit il ? Je sais qu'il m'aime aussi ! Il me l'a dit et je le sent !»

« T'es con ou quoi, Potter ! Tu comprend rien à rien ! » soufflât Greg en hochant de la tête négativement en fermant les yeux de façon accablé.

« Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé! Je te dis qu'il m'aime ! »

Le Serpentard soupirât un bon coup se préparant à expliquer quelques choses dont, normalement, le sujet était classé tacitement « Grand Tabou de l'Humanité ».

« Mais je le sais… qu'il t'aime. » soufflât il comme s'il avait peur des mots.

« Quoi ! Comment ça tu le sais ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Il vous en aurait parlé? J'arrive pas à y… »

« La ferme Potter ! Il ne nous en a pas parlé… C'est juste que… hum… heu… juste que… depuis la première année… il te détestait tellement… il ne cessait de parler de toi… imaginer les pires coups bas pour te faire chier… comme les badges, le Quiditch, ou insulter sans cesse tes amis, le pauvre et la sang de bourbe, ou encore se mettre à la botte d'Ombrage… tout ça, quoi. Et puis il y avait aussi les nuits, il parlait parfois… en rêve… de… hum… et puis aussi après les match contre Griffondor ou…enfin... il… hum. Enfin, bon ! Il fallait vraiment être aveugle et sourd pour que nous, qui vivions avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ne remarquions pas que… qu'il était à fond sur… toi. »

Harry restât interloqué par tant de révélations, il ne savait même pas que ça durait depuis la première année, il rougit de fierté à l'idée de toute ces années ou il était aimé en secret d'une tel manière.

« Mais ! Mais pourquoi si, toi et les autres gars de Serpentards, vous le saviez ! Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas arrangé le coup ! Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas ouvert les yeux ! »

« Mais tout simplement par ce que ça n'aurait servît qu'à le mettre en panique, et personnellement le voir se casser comme maintenant ça ne me botte pas tellement. Lui, il ne peut pas accepter cela. Tu étais plutôt du genre à fabuler sur Cho Chang. Alors comment pouvions nous savoir si tu étais gai, hein ?»

Harry dissimulât vivement sa gène en remettant vivement ses lunettes.

« Bein quoi ? Ba oui, c'est quand même une option non négligeable et carrément indispensable dans une relation entre mecs. T'étais pas au courant ?»

« Je… je suis… amoureux de lui… Je ne vais pas m'arrêter à des vieux préceptes macho…qui…enfin… de toute façon… je ne l'ai fait ni avec une fille ni avec… »

Harry rougit encore plus de ce qu'il avait pratiquement dit, un tel aveux devant un Serpentard !

- Mais je suis taré! On ne dit pas à un Serpentard qu'on est puceau ! Bon sang !

Greg avait du mal à retenir un fou rire, mais il se reteint tout de même, avec difficulté.

« Oui, bon… Si ça peut te rassurer, Dray non plus l'a jamais fait…avec un homme. Mais je ne crois pas que ça puisse t'aider en quoi que ce soit, en fait le problème ne vient pas tellement que tu sois un homme ou pas, mais du fait qu'il y a des sentiments en jeux. C'est cela qu'il ne peut pas accepter. Je ne suis pas sur que tu ai une chance. Drago attrape ses proies dans ses maillets, il séduit, il consomme, il jette à plus ou moins long terme, point. Si il est amoureux, il ne maîtrise rien, alors il rejette ce sentiment, car on lui a mit en tête depuis toujours qu'il fallait se maîtriser, que l'amour n'existait pas. La baise, oui, les mariages arrangés entre sang pure, oui, mais les passions incontrôlable, ça ne fait pas partie de son univers. Te détester, te mépriser, il n'y a que ça qu'il contrôle avec toi… »

Au fur et à mesure que Greg parlait, les yeux de Harry se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes.

C'était pourtant vrai. Tout ce qu'il avait dit, il l'avait deviné, pressentit.

Greg ne savait quel sentiment il devait éprouver face au désespoir et à la vulnérabilité de son ancien ennemi.

Harry était si triste, si abattue, il allait laissé tombé certainement.

N'etait ce pas ce en quoi il l'exhortait ?

Mais il pensait aussi à son ami en fuite, lui aussi devait être tout aussi perdu et malheureux.

Drago ne devait plus savoir que penser.

Il devait avoir honte.

« Tu sais… en même temps, maintenant qu'il a perdu toute ses illusions depuis la fin de la guerre, il peut, peut être en perdre encore quelques une… je ne peux que te conseiller de le défier sur les terrains qu'il connaît et de le laisser venir à toi, sans le brusquer… »

Harry acquiesçât, en s'essuyant encore une fois les yeux sous ses lunettes.

Pleurer les rendaient encore plus vert.

« Merci… »soufflât le Griffondor, qui reprenait un peu espoir.

Comme Gregory fronçait les sourcils, il se reprit.

« Ho, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dirais à tout le monde que tu n'es qu'une brute dénuée de cerveau. Peut être qu'on se révérât, Greg… A plus… »

Harry disparut bruyamment, un voisins se mit à donner des coups de ballets contre le plancher à l'étage du dessus.

Vincent et Pansy passèrent la tête en travers de la porte.

« Woa ! T'etait génial, tu devrais faire conseiller d'orientation ou travailler dans un S.O.S amitié, Greg ! » raillât Vinc.

« Je savais que vous écouteriez, bande de perfides ! » sourît le grand Serpentard.

« Dites ! Il faut absolument que vous me racontiez ce que Dray disait dans son sommeil ! Et aussi ce qu'il faisait après un match de Qwiditch sous la douche! » hurlait Pansy, en sautant autours de ses deux amis, complètement surexciter.

« Ha non ! T'a qu'a imaginer toute seule ! T'es une grande fille ! »

« Rabat joie ! » fît elle en tordant une oreille de Greg.

« Waï! Hé, Math ! Fait gaffe ! Tu devrais partir en courant tant qu'il en est encore temps ! »

Le jeune Moldu, n'avait pas osé écouter avec les autres, il restait maintenant sur le pas de la porte en observant sa sorcière en train de maltraiter le grand gaillard.

« Pansy, je vais devoir y aller. »

Elle s'arrêtât tout à coup de tirer sur la lèvre de Greg et se retournât vers lui, un peu inquiète.

« Tu veux bien me ramener au métro ? » lui demandât il, souriant.

Elle acquiesçât en lui rendant son sourire, elle filât dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac et une petite veste et parti avec Math en le prenant par le bras.

* * *

On était fin Septembre. 

Parfois le temps se rafraîchissait mais il restait un air d'été chaud et doux.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait même plutôt étouffant, d'autant plus que Drago était attablé au bar du pub le plus miteux de Pré-au-Lard.

Depuis qu'il était rentré en catastrophe en Angleterre, Drago avait sérieusement postulé pour toute sorte d'emplois correcte.

Certes, le pays n'allait pas très fort en ces temps incertain d'après guerre, mais il était surtout le fils de son père, un Malfoy, un nom honnît, que du ministère de la magie à la plus petite des entreprise on avait aimé à traîner dans la boue.

- Ho, que ça devait les faire jouir à toutes ses vieilles raclures, de lui faire subir leurs ricanements.

Et maintenant, il était là, humilié, à noyer sa honte à grand coup de whisky pure feu.

Il essayait ainsi d'oublier un peu plus son honneur, et de se donner le courage de demander de l'aide à son ancien directeur de maison.

Rogue saurait, Rogue le pistonnerait quelques part, Rogue l'hébergerait, Rogue le réconforterait !

- Mais bon sang ! Quel honte quand même d'en arriver là!

Drago bût cul sec son dernier verre et le reposât violemment, il laissât un billet sur le comptoir et sortît du pub.

Drago marchait, discret dans sa grande cape somptueuse, sombre et légère qui l'enveloppait d'ombre fraîche.

Quand il eut quitté le village, les effets de l'alcool se firent bien sentir, il relâchait sa vigilance.

C'était pas bon !

Il stoppât au niveau de la cabane hurlante, pour reprendre son souffle et pour cesser de voir tanguer le paysage.

Il allait reprendre la route de Poudlard quand il sentît deux bras l'empoigner de part en part, et le traîner vers le petit bois.

« Nié? » se demandât il.

En fait, il avait du mal à assimiler rapidement les évènements, son esprit était vaseux.

Il regardât à droite, à gauche.

- Deux grand rouquins…

- Pareil…

« Mphh… P'tain… J'des hallucinations, j'vois double… » se dit il pour lui même.

L'un des deux l'empoignât par le col et le projetât soudain au sol.

« Tu vois pas double, conard ! »

« Belettes ! Comment on se retrouve !» s'exclamât Drago, euphorique, affichant un sourire mi mauvais, mi niais.

« En effet, Malfoy… Comment on se retrouve ! C'est vraiment fabuleux… N'est ce pas George ?»

« En effet… » susurrât l'autre en s'approchant du blond à terre, il le reprît par le col et le soulevât de terre, pour l'adosser brutalement contre un arbre .

« Hey, ma cape ! Tu v'la la froisser ! » protestât l'esprit embrumé du Serpentard.

« Malfoy, Malfoy, ma p'tite fouine… » fît l'autre en lui caressant la joue.

Drago lui retirât cette main baladeuse d'un revers dédaigneux, mais George ne l'entendait pas de cette oreilles, il resserrât son étreinte sur le cou d'une seule main, et de l'autre il lui maintint le menton pour soutenir son regard brumeux, le faisant revenir peu à peu à la réalité.

« Sais tu, Malfoy, que depuis que l'on a quitté Poudlard, il me reste comme un sentiment d'amertume ? »

« Sans blague ! Lâche moi, bordel ! »

- Tient, je dis souvent ça, moi. Trop la honte !

« Et tu sais quoi, Malfoy ? Puisque je t'ai sous la main, je vais en profiter pour évacuer cette amertume. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? » dit il en resserrant l'étau de ses mains.

« Je crois que tu va passer un sal quart d'heure, la fouine. » fit l'autre jumeau.

Drago, qui était occupé à tenter de desserrer la poigne qui l'étouffé, ne vît pas venir le coup.

Un instant plus tard, il était plié en deux, se tenant le ventre, il ne vît pas non plus venir le second coup, ni ceux qui suivirent d'ailleurs.

Fred s'adossât contre un arbre et savourât le spectacle.

« Tu t'éclates, frèro ? »

« Impec' ! » fît George laissant glisser le Serpentard à terre pour lui décocher plus facilement des coups de pieds dans le ventre.

Drago se mît à genoux, toussât et crachât du sang, puis il vomît ce qu'il avait bu en se tenant les cheveux en arrière.

« Pfff, Malfoy. Je t'imaginais plus résistant. » susurrât le Griffondor qui attendait qu'il finisse de cracher pour le reprendre par le col.

« Va te faire foutre ! » murmurât le blond, en s'essuyant la bouche.

« Roohhh ! Mais comme il parle mal, le p'tit prince ! » fît le rouquin en le giflant.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Tu veux continuer à cogner sur cette loque ? » demandât Fred.

Drago se sentît relâché mais il n'avait même plus la force de tenir sur ses jambe.

« Pfff… Non, ça ne m'intéresse plus ! T'aurais pas une idée toi ? »

« Il se pourrait… Que dirais tu de… » et Fred chuchotât la suite à l'oreille de son frère.

Drago essayât de se relever mais George le maintenait à terre avec un pied sur le corps.

« Conard, tu va me payer ça. » persiflât il.

« Ouuuiiii ! C'est une très bonne idée ! » s'exclamât George.

Une fois de plus Drago se sentît soulever par ses vêtements, sa cape était bonne à jeter au feu avec ses conneries !

Il fît mine de se laisser faire puis arrivé à bonne hauteur de son agresseur, il lui décochât un fulgurant coup de genoux bien placé en s'agrippant à son agresseur par la taille.

Le jumeau tombât en arrière se faisant roué de coup à son tour.

Fred sortît prestement sa baguette magique et stupéfixât le Serpentard.

« Nghiaaa…haaaa…l'enfant de salop….Ngh…la p'tite pute…arh… » gémissait George recroquevillé en se tenant l'entrejambe.

« Yeh, il avait de la ressource finalement ! Comment vont tes couilles, frèro ? »

« Il…il m'a pas loupé… Ngh ! Putain ! Donne le lui maintenant ! »

Fred fouillât dans les multiples poches de sa veste de velours côtelé beige, tandis que George, à genoux, couinait et gémissait des insultes contre toute les générations de Serpentards, passé et à venir.

Drago jetait des regards meurtriers, mais que pouvait il faire à par cela ?

Le jumeau roux lui glissât quelques choses dans la gorge puis il attendît un moment, pour être sur que le dragée avait été avalé, avant de le déstupéfixer.

« Finite incantetem. »

« Qu'est ce que tu m'a fait bouffer ! » hurlât Drago en se jetant à la gorge du Griffondor.

Fred lui agrippât les poignés et le flanquât par terre.

« Une nouvelle invention, un prototype. Justement il nous fallait un autre cobaye que l'un de nous deux pour l'essayer. »

« QU'EST CE QUE C'EST ! »

« Héhé, tu vas rire la fouine. C'est un bonbon fait à partir du sérum de vérité, sympa non ? Mais je connais par cœur mon frère, et vise versa. Tu comprend maintenant, pourquoi, tu tombes à pique ? » ironisât le rouquin.

Drago pâlît subitement et tout tremblant se relevât et s'éloignât le plus vite qu'il pouvait, mais Fred venait de lui reprendre le bras et le refît tomber à terre, Drago essayât alors de se faire vomir sans plus de succès.

« Avec ce que t'a gerber tout à l'heure ça m'étonnerait que t'y arrive. Tu ferais mieux de rester avec nous, Malfoy. Les effets peuvent durer très longtemps si on ne prend pas l'antidote. »

Le blond se raidît, pesant le pour et le contre de sa situation, quand tout à coup il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre ses jambes à son coup et de se débattre comme un sauvage.

« La fouine ! Raconte moi ton pire p'tit secret ! » hurlât George entre deux gémissements.

- Merde !

Il en avait le souffle coupé.

La vérité venait d'éclater, limpide, horriblement transparente, enivrante, féroce, intolérable, incontrôlable, au beau milieu de son esprit drogué.

« … ho non … » murmurât il en fermant les yeux.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? » demandât George.

« Malfoy, répond ! Quel est ton pire secret ! » répétât Fred, animé d'un regard malsain.

Drago se retournât lentement, le dragée lui imposait de répondre à la question, les mots menaçaient de sortir, de couler hors de sa bouche à tout moment, il ne voulais pas en plus que l'on puisse voir l'expression atroce de son visage.

Déclarer son plus grand secret, secret qu'il prenait la peine de cacher, de toute ses forces, à lui même. Maintenant, il brûlait dans son cœur comme un soleil.

« … je… j'aime… »

« Oui ! Tu aimes qui ? »

« … je… Harry Potter. »

Il parlait tout bas.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? » reprît George en se remettant debout lentement en grimaçant.

Drago cachât son visage dans ses mains.

« Je suis raide dingue amoureux de lui… » fît il comme si il se le déclarait à lui même.

« Quoi ! » s'exclamât Fred, pétrifié.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ! » hurlât George.

Le Serpentard s'éloignât, un léger sourire au lèvres, fît quelques pas, et tombât en avant, la tête la première dans la mousse.

Fred se précipitât sur le corps totalement inerte.

« On l'a tué? » lui demandât son frère, tandis qu'il retournait sans peine le corps, malmené et pâle, pour lui prendre le pouls.

Il hochât négativement de la tête.

« Non, ça va. Il est juste inconscient. »

« On fait quoi maintenant ? On le laisse ici… Je commence à me sentir mal, on y est allé, peut être, un peu fort. Fred ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

La voix de George était inquiète.

« Je te signale que c'est toi a eut cette idée d'allumer le p'tit Malfoy, quand on l'a vu, alors te débine pas ! On va le ramener à l'atelier, on lui ferrât prendre l'antidote. Visiblement, Princesse ne supporte pas ses propres vérité. Aide moi à le soulever. »

« On devrait laisser tomber ce projet, tu imagines les ennuis qu'on pourrait avoir sur le dos si on commercialisait ce truc et que ce cas arrive régulièrement. »

« Qu'est ce que t'a à avoir peur tout à coup ? Mais je crois que tu as raisons, il y a certaine vérité qui sont un peu dangereuse à demander… » dît il en souriant en ébouriffant les cheveux d'argent du Serpentard évanouit.

Les jumeaux trainaient le corps en tenant chacun un bras par dessus leurs épaules.

Ils avaient marché ainsi quelques mettre quand George rompis le silence en chuchotant, peu sur de lui.

« Fred… Mais qu'est ce qu'il a dit ce con, je peux pas y croire… »

…

« La ferme, George. On classe le sujet « Grand Tabou de l'Humanité », ok ? »

…

« Oui… vaut mieux… »

* * *

**

* * *

**

**NDA : Voilà, un chapitre un poil plus long que d'habitude.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, le contraste.**

**Des Serpentards plutôt prévenant, et des Griffondor vraiment pas gentil du tout, ho que non.**

**Je ne sais plus si mon passage où je fait passer un très sale quart d'heure à mon Dray est bien ou pas.**

**D'habitude, j'aime beaucoup quand on fait souffrir un peu ses deux persos là, Harry et Drago.**

**Mais là, j'ai l'impression que je suis allé un peu loin, j'espère que cette scène ne vous a pas trop dégoûté de Dracichou, et que vous aimez encore mon perso et mon histoire…**

**Voilà…**

**Si jamais c'est beaucoup trop dégouttant de le mètre dans un tel état, je pourrais réécrire le passage en le faisant un peu moins loque humaine, un peu plus héroïque…**

**La suite serrât là selon le nombre de reviews.**

**Depuis peu, je suis tellement contente d'en voir tant que ça me motive pour écrire vite, hihihi.**

**Sinon la fin est proche, et oui.**

**Dans trois chapitre, l'histoire serrât finit.**

**C'est triste non ?**

**J'ai énormément de mal à écrire le dernier chapitre…**

* * *

Onarluca : Tu as eut pitié de Harry au chapitre précédent, que penses tu pour Dray, maintenant ? (Au fait, t'as pas MSN ?) 

Her-Moi-Neu : Et oui, le pov Drago se sent pas vraiment « tombeur de ces dames d'un claquement de doigts » dans les bras de Harry. Surtout qu'il n'acceptait pas ses sentiments. Maintenant pour les refouler ça va être plus difficile. Math et les Serpentards nous quittes dans ce chapitre, snirfl…

Artoung : Oui, Harry était assez triste dans la chambre. Enfin, j'espère que tu l'as trouvé choupinou ! Sinon quand j'avais douze ans, j'appelais ma sœur crotte de nez, c'est nul, je sors…

Vert Emeraude : Oui, Drago est frustrant ! Mais le pauvre on lui pardonne, surtout après ce que je viens de lui faire subir…

Nee Chan et Chana : J'adore que vous me dites que Harry se jetant sur Dray, est « délicieux »! Hum ! Sinon, j'aime bien quand on me dit du positifs à propos des persos secondaire, bien que l'on m'ai dit ressemant que justement je développais plus les personnages secondaires que les héros ! Rohhh la honte ! Harry est restait, vous avez aimé la discussion avec Greg ?

Cltho : Tu vois, c'est ce genre de review qui fait que je poste si vite ! C'est pour faire plaisir à des lectrices comme toi, merci de ta review enflammé qui me fait sourire de bonheur ! J'espère que tu aimes la suite, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir !

Slydawn : Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry et Drago seront ensemble à la fin, happy end et tout le tsoin tsoin. De plus la fin est très proche.

Tiramisu : Bah, ça finit comme ça pour te donner envie de lire la suite !

Dobbie : Merci ma Manue de reviewer ! N'oublie pas, c'est un travail régulier le reviewage ! MDR !


	16. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap16

**

* * *

ATTRAPE MOI! Si tu peux... ****

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Comment l'on s'embauche un Malfoy… **

* * *

Une odeur acre lui chatouillait les narines, le sortant lentement de son sommeiléveillant ses sens. 

Pourtant tout en lui, lui criait de se rendormir, d'oublier la réalité et ses odeurs, et de se replonger dans la nuit douce et rêvé.

Ses autres sens se réveillaient aussi, peu à peu, son corps le faisait souffrir de partout, il avait faim, ses yeux le brûlaient.

Mais surtout, il ressentait un terrible malaise, un profond dégoût qui se répandait en lui.

Il était occuper à essayer de reconnaître, ou de comprendre se mal être, quand il entendît des voix.

« Mais putain ! C'est quoi le problème cette fois »

« Pff… J'en sais rien ! Peut être qu'on à rajouter trop vite la poudre de Xude. »

« Mais on l'a rajouté de toute les manières possible, cette poudre de merde »

« Peut être qu'il fallait faire reposer le chaudron, peut être qu'il faut que ça soit glacé… J'en sais rien ! Il faut réessayer »

« C'est beaucoup trop chère cette histoire ! Si on y arrive pas avec cette dernière livraison, on laisse tombé cette idée »

« Mouai… Je crois malheureusement que tu as raison… »

Drago ouvrît les yeux, il se trouvait dans une large pièce éclairé seulement à la bougie.

Le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de fenêtre ne l'aidé pas à savoir quel moment de la journée il pouvait bien être.

Il était entouré d'étagères et de meubles où reposaient des centaines de fioles, de boîtes, de bocaux, ainsi que des rouleaux de parchemin.

Il y régnait un capharnaüm indescriptible.

- Mais c'est pire que la resserve secrète de Rogue, ici !

Ce lieux était sans conteste un petit paradis pour tout les passionnés de potions et décoctions magiques en tout genre.

Il était couché dans un coin de la pièce, apparemment son lit avait était créé par magie car c'était évident que ce genre de meuble n'avait rien à faire ici.

Plus loin entre quelques tables, il apercevait les silhouettes des jumeaux Weasley.

Les voir, ces deux là, lui fît revenir la mémoire au triple galop, il revécût à froid tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

…

_Je crois que tu va passer un sal quart d'heure, la fouine._

…

_Tu vas rire. C'est un bonbon fait à partir du sérum de vérité, sympa non ? _

…

_Malfoy, Quel est ton pire secret ? _

…

_J'aime, Harry Potter... Je suis raide dingue amoureux de lui…_

…

George donnât un coup de coude pour sortir les pensées de son frère de la potion raté.

Fred remarquât le Serpentard pétrifiéà moitié relevé sur ses coudes.

Il regardait dans leur direction, mais ne semblait pas les voir.

« Drago » demandât doucement Fred.

Le blond sortît de sa catalepsie et le fusillât du regard.

« Je me permet de t'appeler Drago, maintenant. Cela fait bien quatre jours que tu nous fais ta belle au bois dormant. On a bien essayé de te réveiller dans les rêgles de l'art, on a même soudoyé des apprentis médicomage pour rester discret, mais rien à faire. »

Drago déglutît, ne sachant que dire, il essayât de se lever.

- Quatre jours ! Mais je suis pas bien moi de me laisser aller comme ça en terre ennemi !

Son ventre fît un énorme gargouillis, il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir.

- Je meurt de faim !

« Drago, tu vois cette porte au fond ? Tu y trouveras une salle de bain. Nous, on monte par ces escaliers là, derrière le bordel. On te prépare un bon petit déjeuner. C'est par là haut la sortie, alors n'essaye pas de transplanner, on est au sous sol, tu n'es jamais venu ici et tu ne peux même pas te repérer alors évite, on a pas envie de t'avoir emmurer dans notre atelier. Ok »

Drago acquiesçât et disparût promptement dans la salle de bain.

Hésiter avec eux n'avait pas été une bonne chose.

Dans la salle de bain, il se déshabillât complètement, on lui avait retiré sa cape, il ne lui restait seulement que son jeans et sa chemise toute froissé.

Ses chaussures devaient être prêt du lit, du moins il l'espérait.

Il se relaxât longtemps sous le flux d'eau brûlante, remettant ses idées en ordre.

Il se séchât, se coiffât rapidement avec les doigts devant le miroir, mettant ses cheveux humide en arrière.

Ils avaient bien pousser, ils lui arrivaient presque au épaules, quelques mèches s'échappaient et tombaient gracieusement devant ses yeux.

Il renfilât ses vêtement avec amertume après leurs avoir jeté quelques sortilèges pour les rendre fraîchement présentable et sortît de la salle d'eau en entraînant avec lui un nuage vaporeux.

A la place du lit, se trouvait une petit guéridon avec sa cape comme neuve, ses chaussures et sa baguette. Il enfilât prestement ses chaussures, réduit sa cape et l'enfournât avec sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean's.

Puis il montât avec appréhension les étroits escaliers de bois, au bout il y avait une minuscule porte qui donnait effectivement sur une cuisine minuscule.

Une bonne odeur de bacon et d'œuf rissolé lui mît aussitôt l'eau à la bouche.

Fred était au fourneaux, George recouvrait la table de chose délicieuse, toast grillé, confiture, marmelade, miel et sirop d'érable trônant dans leurs assiettes et bocaux respectif.

Drago déglutît tandis que son ventre émettait pour la énième fois un gargouillis intempestif.

« Assis toi » lui dît Fred sans même le regarder, George, exactement au même moment venait te tirer une chaise de sous la table en l'invitant d'un geste de la main, sans rien dire.

Drago admirât la coordination tacite entre les jumeaux, son estomac lui faisant docilement, prendre place autour de la table.

« Tu es plutôt café, thé, …chocolat » lui demandât Fred, toujours sans se retourner.

« … lait chaud … » répondît il.

George s'assît en face de lui en soutenant son regard, Drago se sentait mal à l'aise tandis que Fred lui servait un bol de lait fumant.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé » lui demandât il.

Drago poursuivît un moment ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est à dire sucrer son lait et se beurrer des toasts pour se les engouffrer avec classe.

- Sans en foutre partout évidemment, mais rapidement, par ce que, quand même, je meuuuurt de faim.

Cette table était très très appétissante, décidément !

Fred et George attendaient dans un silence pesant qu'il daigne bien leur donner sa réponse.

Drago s'arrêtât un instant de manger et dît tranquillement.

« Tu m'a cassé la gueule alors que j'était bourré. » fît il en désignant du menton le concerné.

« Et toi… » reprît en tournant la tête vers Fred.

« Tu m'as obligé à avaler ton fichu sérum de vérité en pilule. »

« T'es physionomiste dit moi. » grognât Fred, amusé.

Il était rare qu'on les distingue l'un de l'autre si facilement.

« Je pourrais vous attaquer en justice et discrédité votre entreprise. »

« Au contraire tu nous ferais de la pub. »

- Pff… Je le savais déjà.

« Mais tu ne comptais pas le faire de toute façon. »

« Hum, vous semblez au courant de mes pensées à ce que je vois… » ironisât le Serpentard.

« Tu te ferais ridiculisé. »

« L'opinion publique est contre toi, et les juges seront trop heureux d'humilier un fils de Mangemort. »

« On serait des héros et toi tu serais l'ennemi à abattre. J'exagère à peine »

« Pas mal, mais vous ne savez pas tout, finalement. »

- Je n'ai tout simplement pas les moyens de me payer un avocat.

« Pourquoi allais tu à Poudlard aussi éméché ?» demandât George.

« En quoi ma vie privée t'intéresse, toi ?» grognât il froidement.

« C'est bizarre d'être différencié sans même qu'on nous appel par nos prénoms, tu ne trouves pas ?» demandât t il à son frère. Fred acquiesçât.

« D'habitude les gens sont tout fier d'y arriver, alors il nous donne du Fred et du George à tout bout de champ. Ce qui ne disent pas nos prénoms sont ceux qui ne nous différencie pas, d'habitude. »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre ?»

« De toute façon, tu ne pouvais allé que voir Sevychou. Mais pourquoi ?»

- Eux aussi ils l'appellent Sevychou ?

Drago continuât à manger avec volupté, alternant le sirop d'érable, et la marmelade d'abricot sur les toasts.

George soupirât, mais après tout il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde au chose que des « Va t'faire foutre ». Il commençât lui aussi à prendre sérieusement son petit déjeuner.

Fred lui repartît dans un monologue à propos de la potion, il notait dans un carnet les dernières réactions en faisant part à son frère de ses remarques, l'autre lui répondait seulement par onomatopée.

Drago écoutât un peu la conversation, amusé, puis il se décidât à y placer son grain de sel.

« Au fait, puisque c'est la poudre de Xude qui semble vous poser problème, j'ose espéré que vous savez qu'il ne faut jamais la mettre tel quel dans une potion. »

« Hein ?»

« Il faut toujours lentement la diluer dans autre chose avant de la mettre dans la potion, sinon son action est trop forte et annule l'effets de tout les autres produits . »

« Comment ça dans autre chose ?»

« Oui, ça doit être un élément neutre, comme tout le monde le sait, ça n'entre donc même pas dans la composition. En fait ça dépend de ce que va être la potion après. Si c'est un onguent, du jaune d'œuf de dragon donnerait un plus à la consistance du produit final, si c'est à boire, de l'essence d'amande douce donnerait un meilleur goût, etc… »

« Quoi »

« Diluer la poudre de Xude avant ?»

« Mais pourquoi notre fournisseur nous aurait parlé de ce produit sans nous expliqué cette particularité ! » s'exclamât George.

« Pour qu'on lui en rachète évidemment ! » lui répondît son Frère.

« L'enfoiré ! Depuis le temps qu'on se fournît chez lui, nous faire un coup pareil! »

« Il faut que j'essaye tout de suite ! » s'enflammât Fred en faisant valser son bol de café en courant vers la porte du fond.

« Viens par là ! » fît George en agrippant le bras du Serpentard, l'entraînant dans leur antre à la suite de son frère.

Drago eut juste le temps d'attraper une dernière tartine dégoulinante de miel.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les trois garçons ressortaient noir de crasse mais étonnement complice dans leur discussion endiablé. 

George avait la peau bleu ciel, ces taches de rousseur, ces yeux ainsi que ces cheveux étaient d'un bleu roi profond.

Fred lui prenait la main et regardais les différences de tons entre ses ongles et l'intérieur de sa paume de main avec le reste.

« Et pour ce qui est de ton engin, il était de quel couleurs ? »

« T'a qu'a essayer la version fuchsia et tu verras si c'est plus claie ou plus foncé ! »

« On va d'abord voir avec toi combien de temps ça dure et après quand on aura fait les réglages j'essayerai. Mais pas en fuchsia ! »

Drago posât sur la table la poignée de gélules grossières, qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Comment vous avez pu ouvrire un second magasins avec des idées aussi perverse. Vous n'avez donc jamais de plaintes ? » soufflât il, amusé.

« On est pas responsable si les gens font un mauvais usages de nos créations. Si au lieu de se servir de cette pilule qui colore la peau pour un bal masqué, il le glisse dans la nourriture d'une tierce personne. Ou sont nos tord la dedans ? »

« De toute façon, ce que nous vendons n'est pas mortel que je sache, et les effets sont toujours limité. »

« En tout cas, merci Drago. » fît George en lui attrapant la main pour la serrer.

« Oui grâce à toi on a avancer d'une façon impressionnante ! Alors qu'on étaient complètement bloqué ! »

« Prêt à abandonner ! »

"Vraiment désespréré ! "

« A pressent le projet et quasiment bouclé ! »

« Yehhh »

Fred et George exécutaient une drôle de chorégraphie ridicule, d'autant plus ridicule que l'un des deux était à moitié nu et de couleurs bleu.

Apparemment ça devait être l'un de leur rituel, l'entente entre jumeaux a ses limite.

Drago pouffât en les imaginant répéter cette scène pitoyable.

Fred lui mit la main sur l'épaule en regardant son frère d'un regard entendu.

George fît apparaître un parchemin qu'il tendît au Serpentard.

« Que… Mais ! A quoi vous jouer ! » s'exclamât t'il en découvrant un contrat de travail en bonne et du forme.

« On ne jouent jamais avec l'argent ! »

« Tu sais les ex pauvres ça pourra jamais penser le fric comme un Malfoy. »

- Si il savaient que les ex riches peuvent devenir économe au point de squatter les forêts…

« Tu as un travail ? »

« Nan… »

« Tu en cherches un ? »

« C'est possible… »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu allais chez Sevychou pour te faire pistonner ! » s'exclamât George.

« Mmmmh, n'impoooorte quoi toi ... » rouspétât le Serpentard en accentuant sur le côté traînant.

« Fait pas le fier ! Je suis sur que depuis la fin de la guerre, t'es un crève la dalle ! »

« Quand on est bleu, on se la ferme ! »

« Maintenant on a deux boutiques. » reprît Fred calmement. « Une au chemin de traverse et une ici à Pré-au-Lard. On commence à avoir pas mal de moyens. On pourrait faire encore plus de créations qu'avant en achetant des matériaux rare, etc… Mais on perd tellement de temps en gestions que ça faisait longtemps qu'on pensait embaucher. »

« En fait on était plus partant à la base, pour une petite vendeuse à croquer. »

« Mais un p'tit blond à croquer, comme toi, ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire ! Drago signe »

« Signe »

Les jumeaux allaient repartir en chorégraphie, mais Drago les stoppât en posant le parchemin sur la table.

« Il est hors de question que je fasse « vendeuse » de farces et attrapes »

« Mais ça ne serait pas ta fonction première. » assurât George.

Fred lui donnât un coup de coude.

« Mais qui t'a parlé de ça ! C'est nous qui avons la côte avec les clients » reprît le jumeau qui n'était pas bleu.

« Toi tu ne ferais que nous aidez au niveau de la mise au point de nouveaux produits »

« Traiter avec le fournisseur, faire des tests, des potions… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de tester vos foutus produits, même si c'était moi qui les faisait ! » renchérît Drago.

« En général, on les teste d'abord nous, puis on paye des volontaires pour faire d'autre tests complémentaire. »

« Sur ce pont là ça irait ! Non ? »

« Que tu sois un Serpentard offre certain avantages. »

« Nos différences feront notre force ! »

« Drago ! »

« Signe ! »

Une plume apparut sur la table, posé dans son encrier.

Drago se penchât sérieusement sur le contrât. Il le lût avec une extrême lenteur, puis levât les yeux au ciel en murmurant.

« Je ne sais pas, après tout… C'est un métier dangereux, voir humiliant sous certain aspect. Je sais que j'aurais à tenir la boutique et à tester ces trucs, exceptionnellement ! De plus… »

Drago prît sa baguette en poche et jetât un sort au parchemin avant de reprendre.

« Je suis fils d'une famille sang pure, qui baigne dans la magie noire, et autre, depuis toujours. J'ai aussi été, pendant sept années, le petit chouchou d'un professeur de potion, lui aussi sang pure, extrêmement talentueux, qui m'a enseigner quelques trucs, plutôt secret si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Nos différences, incontestable, feront votre fortune. Alors j'exige que l'employé irremplaçable que je représenterait sois mieux payer. »

Fred prît le parchemin pour observer le changement au niveau du chiffre.

« Sans compter que j'ai, selon la tradition Serpentaresque, un esprit particulièrement pervers et ingénieux pour ce genre de choses. »

Fred passât le parchemin à son frère.

« Vous feriez mieux de signer, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

« Si on te paye ce prix là, il va falloir faire quelques changements. »

« De quel ordre ? »

« On va faire une sorte de test, le contrat serrât de trois mois. »

« Ok, pas de problème. Vous le renouvellerez avant la fin de cette période. »

« Et tu ne rouspéteras pas à tester tes potions, et aussi, tu tiendras bien gentiment la boutique avec ta gueule d'amour quand il le faudra. »

« Mouai… C'est acceptable… A ce prix là, je serais une bonne petite soubrette. Quand les gentils patrons ne seront pas là, je m'occuperait bien de la gentille clientèle. » déclarât Drago en étirant ces yeux en deux fentes carnassière qui en disait long.

« Très bien. »

« Marché conclu. »

Quand George posât le parchemin sur la table, leurs deux signatures à lui et à son frère étaient apparues.

Drago signât lui aussi, en souriant comme un sadique.

Fred jetât alors un sort qui dupliquât le parchemin en trois, Drago prît le sien, qu'il enroulât et glissât dans sa poche.

« On va s'occuper de la paperasserie. C'est pour ça que le contrat ne débute que dans trois semaines. C'est pour que tout sois en ordre. » expliquât Fred.

« Mais pas seulement, au niveau juridique. Il faut aussi qu'on mettent en ordre l'atelier et qu'on rachète toutes sortes de fournitures. »

« Oui, et ça peut prendre du temps à la livraison, parfois. »

Drago acquiesçât.

Ce délais lui allait parfaitement.

Il avait de son côté certaine choses à organiser aussi.

Fred et George était en train de lui présenter la boutique, par où on avait accès de la cuisine, par une autre petite porte discrète.

« A propos… » demandât timidement Drago.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent étonnéà se timbre de voix inhabituel.

« Quoi ? »

« Je souhaiterais que vous ne parliez de notre nouvel accord, avec personne… »

Le mot « personne » était prononcé avec une tel tension, que les jumeaux comprirent l'allusion tout de suite.

« On ne lui en parlera pas. »

« Ni à lui, ni à personne, si tu veux. »

Drago acquiesçât de la tête gêné, de demander une faveur.

Une faveur qui touché directement l'une de ses faiblesses dévoilée.

« Drago… »

« On ne connaît pas ton histoire… »

« Et on te demande pas d'en parler, d'ailleurs ... »

« Mais… »

« …Harry rodait par ici ces dernier temps. »

« Ha ? » fît Drago, comme si ça l'intéressait à peine.

George regardait ailleurs. Fred se tordait les doigts.

« Oui étrange non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondît Dragoévasif.

Un silence pesant s'installât.

Apparemment les Griffondors avaient envie d'approfondir le sujet, mais quelques choses bloqué leurs curiosité.

« Bon… Je vais y aller. A dans trois semaines, et rangez bien votre foutoir avant que j'arrive. Sinon, c'est bien simple ! Je ferais du sal boulot et ce sera de votre faute ! » reprît le blond qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'éterniser dans cette ambiance.

« Ouai… Ok, a plus, Dray. »

« Meurt pas de froid sous un pont, l'hivers approche à grand pas » se moquât George.

« C'est ça, on lui dira. » fît ce dernier en sortant de la boutique.

Sur le pas de la porte il mémorisât les coordonnées pour transplanner correctement danstrois semaines.

* * *

« Pfff… C'était chaud sur la fin. » fît Fred en s'épongeant le front. 

« Oui, on a bien faillit transgresser l'un des plus grand tabous de l'humanité. »

« On l'a eut notre employé parfait ! »

« Yehhhh ! Bon… Il va nous faire cracher, mais s'il est aussi prometteur que se qu'il laisse paraître, on va décoller ! »

« C'est clair ! On pourrait même ouvrir notre prochaine boutique à Paris dans le cours de l'année prochaine ! »

« C'est vrai que les commandes par là bas sont plus que florissante. »

« Avec Noël a préparer, la fouine nous serrât plus qu'utile. »

« Croisons les doigts ! »

« C'est bizarre… T'on bleu devient de plus en plus clair. »

« Ha oui, t'a raison. »

« Il faudrait un peu plus corser le mélange. »

« Il faut au moins que ça dure une journée. »

**

* * *

NDA : Ouarf ! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! Pffiiiu… **

**Je sais pas pourquoi mais il a été assez dur, et longà écrire, peut être par ce que j'arrive moins à saisir le monde magique et les Griffondors. **

**Donc, mon Drago, a pactisé avec le diable, je ne sais pas si vous êtes déçut qu'il ai fait cela, mais dîtes vous que ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'il s'imagine faire toute sa vie.**

**Et puisà moins de retourner chez moman (ce qu'il ne veut pas !), a t il vraiment le choix ? Moi je trouve qu'il s'est plutôt bien demerdé !**

**Bon sinon, désolé, Harry n'est pas dans ce chapitre, et oui c'est frustrant.**

**Mais voilà, la fin arrive à très grand pas, et je voulais rendre l'avenir de mon Dray plutôt clair de se côté là.**

**Pour être exacte, après celui là, il ne reste que quatre malheureux chapitres.**

**Promis, il ne parleront que de notre couple fétiche et de comment ça va se finir entre eux.**

**J'avais parlé de « Happy End », il me semble… **

**Et bien pas d'inquiétudeça finira en apothéose ! Même si ça sera pas vraiment « Happy »ça sera encore mieux !**

**Enfin, personnellement, j'adoOore ma fin !**

**Maintenant j'espère que je l'aimerais toujours une fois la fic terminé et posté!**

**C'est vraiment trop bien, d'avoir écrit une aussi longue fic, je suis contente, hihihi !**

**

* * *

Dobbie : Dans ce chapitre Fred et George sont plus cool. Mais Dray n'oubliera jamais sa mésaventure en forêt, je suis sur qu'il trouvera milles occasions de leurs faire payer. Et le mieux de tout, c'est qu'il n'a même pas oublié qu'il était amoureux, le coquinou, niark ! **

**Onarluca : Effectivement, les jumeaux on fait quelques choses, mais ça ne concerne en rien notre couple adoré. Mais c'est plutôt bien quand même, nan ? Pour ce qui est de Harry, Dray se débrouillera par lui même, pour une fois.**

**Her-Mio-Neu : Ce chapitre aussi est un peu long. T'as remarqué ? J'espère que je te surprendrais encore, comme tu me l'as dit une fois.**

**Artoung : Tu vois les jumeaux redeviennent plutôt correcte dans ce chapitre.**

**Sinon, surtout ne te gène pas pour me piquer l'idée, par ce que je considèrerais ça comme une grand honneur et ça me ferais super plaisir de t'avoir inspiré !**

**Déjà, Dobbie met en scène une petite Voxis dans sa fanfiction, et j'en suis super heureuse !**

**Et puis, j'ai tellement adoré ton histoire avec les lunettes magique, surtout la fin où Harry, invisible pour Dray, se traîne à ses pieds jusque dans sa douche ! Arf !**

**Tout ça pour dire ! N'hésite pas ! Je t'en pris ! GO GO GO !**

**En faite, c'est plutôt la vérité qui a fait tombé Drago dans les vaps, comme tu la vu dans se chapitre, il ne s'en est pas remis tout de suite.**

**Sinon, dans ma fic, tu sais Greg n'est pas un gros porc, au contraire il est grand et baraqué avec un style de fringue très sympatoche. Et de toute façon, tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je les aime ces deux là ! Surtout ma p'tite boule de nerf, Vinc.**

**Slydawn : Ils seront de nouveaux face à face dans le suivant, désolé.**

**Cltho : Oki, alors mon passage est cruel. C'est trop bien, tout le monde l'aime bien comme ça. Alors tant mieux ! Merci à toi et à tes gentilles reviews !**

**Vert Emeraude : Oui c'est un très bon point, on va pouvoir enfin passer aux choses sérieuse ! Toutefois, désolé de casser quelques espoirs, mais je ne pense pas décrire les scènes de baises.**

**Nee Chan et Chana : J'espère que ça va mieux vous deux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le couple d'amoureux arrivent bientôt. Pas d'affolement, pas de débandade.**

* * *


	17. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap17

**ATTRAPE MOI ! Si tu peux…**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le lien oublié qui sait refaire parler de lui, finalement…** **

* * *

**Drago se prélassait au soleil dans sa clairière. 

Il profitait des dernière journées chaude de l'année, habillé légèrement, sa chemise était entrouverte, et ses manches ainsi que les pants de son jean's étaient retroussé.

Dès qu'il était revenue en Angleterre, il avait replanté sa petite tente, ici, près de sa cascade, bien mieux tendues que ces premiers essais.

Assis dans l'herbes, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Les nuages qui s'effilochaient au dessus de lui, dans le bleu azur, les bruissements de l'eau et du vent étaient sont unnivers.

La nature était si apaisante.

Si parfaite.

Drago repensait au divers autres problèmes qu'il avait résolu pour son avenir ces derniers temps.

Froid, méthodique, il notait dans son agenda interne l'avancement du programme de sa vie.

Ce matin, il était allait à Gringoth pour clore une histoire dès plus importante.

La semaine dernière, il avait présenté au Gobelin qu'on lui avait attribué son contrat de travail dans un but précis.

Certes son contrat n'était pas à durée indéterminée, mais le montant conséquent de sa paye l'avait rendue crédible aux yeux de la banque.

Il avait obtenue sa demande de crédit immobilier et son Gobelin lui avait proposé divers choix. Acheter un logement Moldu ou sorcier, ou bien faire construire.

Drago avait tiqué sur l'idée d'acheter une maison neuve.

Une maison rien qu'à lui, cela aurait été merveilleux, mais il n'avait jamais osé l'envisager dans l'immédiat.

La créature lui avait alors expliqué que les emplacements magiques, étant donnée qu'ils n'empiétaient pas dans le monde réelle, ne coûtait que le prix du sort déployer pour les créer.

" C'est à dire pas grand chose pour quelqu'un de votre trempe, Monsieur Malfoy. " susurrait la vilaine tête dans son souvenir.

De plus, lui avait il dit, une construction Gobeline, est loin d'être inabordable.

Drago n'était pas dupe, il savait pourquoi les maisons des Gobelins étaient si peu coûteuse.

Personne n'avait confiance en cette race qui avait monopolisé le système bancaire d'Angleterre par la force.

On disait même toute sorte de choses ignoble à leurs sujets, comme à propos de leurs magie étrange qui flirté avec les démons et les éphémères.

Que ce soit des on dit ou non, Drago était plus qu'attirer par cette idée de maison à soit, belle et neuve, remplie de magie mystérieuse et vivante.

_- Et même si ça n'était pas une magie sorcière, c'était tout de même bien mieux qu'un appartement à Londres!_

Drago avait accepté et le Gobelin avait été ravis, ce qui lui avait déformé le visage d'une façon effrayante.

On lui avait donné un rendez vous ce jours là, pour ce matin même.

Maintenant, dans la clairière qui l'avait recueillit, il faisait ces adieux, tout en imaginant sa maison.

Sa maison qu'il avait décrit consciencieusement dans un formulaire précis ce matin chez les gobelins.

- _Elle ne serrât pas bien grande, non ça ne serrât pas un immense manoir lugubre perdu dans une plaine rachitique et terne,_ se disait Drago.

_- Elle serrât haute, sur sa petite base carré, haute de deux étages, avec un sous sol._

_Elle serrât blanche, recouverte de plantes grimpantes et de ferronneries noire._

_Elle serrât comme ici, dissimulé dans une clairière entouré d'arbres, comme ici il y aura un cours d'eau, une cascade et de l'herbe vivace._

_Si j'avais eut plus d'argent, j'aurais demander à agrandir la forêt, mais ils m'on certifier que je pouvais le faire plus tard._

_La toiture serrât une simple pente surmonté d'une tourelles conique._

_Les tuiles seront taillée dans l'anthracite._

_Le lierre grimpera si haut, qu'il s'enroulera autours de la tourelle, en haut il y aura une girouette très classe en fer forgé noire qui indiquerait le vent et les flux._

_Les volets des fenêtre, seront aussi un ouvrage en fer noir avec des symboles protecteur ajouré qui laisseraient passer la lumière dans les pièces._

_A l'intérieur, les murs seront blanc et crème, le parquet de bois sombre formera un contraste magnifique._

_Mon lit serrât immense, à baldaquin._

_Des voilures blanches et translucides pendraient des montants forgés dans un style art nouveau, _pensait Drago en se souvenant des arcades des métros à Paris.

_- Mes murs seront emplies de livres et d'objets de valeurs… enfin pas tout de suite… mais petit à petit…_

_Des que je pourrais je prendrais un elfe de maison, il aura sa place dans un placard sous l'escalier, en bois noir, comme le parquet…_

* * *

Drago laissait son imagination galoper, aménageant petit à petit sa maison que les Gobelins lui feraient construire bientôt. 

Tout allais bien…

Même la honte de travailler pour les Weasley s'effaçait quand il pensait à sa maison.

Il avait un but à présent, faire ses preuves pour ses trois mois et ainsi rembourser son crédit, aménager et agrandir sa maison et sa forêt.

Après cela de l'eau aura coulé sous les ponts.

Tant qu'il aurait sa maison, il pourrait aller n'importe où.

L'avantage immense des terrains magiques des gobelins c'est que la maison, en fait, était construite nul part et partout à la fois.

Elle possédait des coordonnées qui lui était propre et on y accédait en transplanant simplement.

Evidement si on ne payer pas son crédit, les gobelins en changeaient les coordonnées et plus jamais on ne pouvait y avoir accès.

Mais une fois les traites payé, la maison serait vraiment à lui, il pourrait en changer les coordonnées comme bon lui sembleraient, les donner à qui il voulait en toute sécurité et en changer au cas ou cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Si ça lui chantait, il pouvait travailler au fin fond du Canada, de l'Afrique noire ou tout simplement à Paris, comme il y pensait depuis quelques temps.

Il avait du repartir bien plus bas qu'à zéro, mais l'avenir lui semblait enfin correcte.

Il pouvait commencer à être rassurer et a ré-envisager un avenir à sa hauteur.

Certes, il n'appréciait pas l'emploie qu'il avait trouvé, enfin surtout ces employeurs, mais il ferait en sorte d'en profiter au maximum pour se refaire une certaine image.

Il devait oublier sa fierté de Malfoy et se battre.

Drago s'allongeât dans l'herbe, une main sur les yeux pour se protéger du soleil, l'autre posait sur son ventre.

Un bruissement le sortie de ses agréables et rassurantes pensées.

_- ET VOILA ! Tout allais bien dans le meilleur des mondes et il fallait qu'IL arrive ! Pour tout foutre en l'air !_

IL était ici !

Il le sentait à son cœur qui venait de s'emballer follement.

D'un façon ou d'une autre, il sentait sa présence quand IL arrivait.

Parfois, Drago ressentait sa présence aussi nettement que si son regard était du feu.

Harry était ici, quelques part, sûrement transformé en chat, tapis dans l'herbe, dans l'ombre, dans cette forêt.

Peut être était il plutôt sur une branche comme une petite panthère?

Drago l'imaginait parfaitement suivre chacun de ses mouvements de ces yeux félin.

Il le sentait...

Parfois même il semblait le voir et l'entendre...

Une ombre fugace, un doux murmure...

Deux yeux vert brillant qui clignaient dans la nuit puis disparaissait...

Rêvait il tout cela?

Depuis que la vérité avait explosé en lui, si intense, il ne cessait de penser à lui.

Il avait ressassé les évènements passé pour essayer de comprendre ses sentiments.

Toutes ces années à Poudlard, notamment sa dernière année ou tout s'était enchaîné.

Il ne pouvait pas tout expliquer, ni tout comprendre, mais il savait simplement qu'il avait toujours admiré, jalousé... désiré... aimé Harry Potter.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Serpentard.

Il était devenu attrapeur, il l'avait poursuivi et traqué dans chaque recoin de Poudlard.

Il avait soigneusement chercher chaque insulte, chaque coup bas pour mieux le faire souffrir.

Il avait même attendu impatiemment le jours où il serait devenu mangemort avec l'espoir de l'affronter de toute ses forces et le tuer de ses mains.

Oui, à mains nue en le regardant perdre la vie dans ses yeux si vert.

Mais comment aurait il pu le tuer, alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à lui ravir une stupide balle aux reflets d'or.

Non c'est lui qui voulait mourir des mains de Harry...

_- Peut être..._

Que ces pensées étaient effrayante!

_- Un vrai traumatisé, c'est pas possible!_

Comment ce faisait il qu'après tant d'années de haine, le Gryffondor pouvait le poursuivre ainsi?

Peut être que ce bruissement, cette ombre, c'était lui?

Malgré sa haine, ses fuites, ses doutes et son incertitude, Harry était là, ici...

Malgré ce qu'il était, un Malfoy, IL était là, quelques part à hésiter...

_- C'est normal, qu'il hésite, je ne sais même pas moi même ce que je dois faire..._

_Comment dois je réagir?_

_Je ne sais pas mais..._

_J'aime qu'il soit là..._

_Pour moi..._

_Et si Harry cessé d'hésiter?_

_Et s'il sortait de l'ombre?_

_Et s'il venait vers moi?_

_Et si comme la dernière fois, il me...m'embrassait..._

_Que devrais je faire?_

Drago passait ainsi des heures, ne cessant de s'imaginait cette rencontre comme une toute première fois.

_- Comment faire quand on est amoureux et que l'autre est plus important que tout autre?_

_Comment faire pour garder cette personne rien que pour soit... toute la vie?_

_Cela est il seulement possible?_

Avec les mariages arrangé, on ne se pose pas ce genre de questions.

Quand on baise et qu'on jette après utilisation non plus.

_- Je l'aime._

_Mais lui, même s'il m'aime aussi, il ne peut pas ressentir ce que je ressent._

_Lui, il ne m'admire en rien, ne me jalouse en rien et il ne veut certainement pas mourir de mes mains._

_Non, s'il m'aime c'est seulement pour..._

Drago sortit encore uen fois de ses pensées.

C'était comme chaque jour l'heure où son vague pressentiment prenait toute son ampleur.

Le jours tombait, les ombres de la forêt s'étiraient dans une lumière saumon.

Et...

IL allait venir, il le sentait comme si la résolution de l'autre explosé.

Comme si à la faveur de la nuit, sa morne journée d'observation était oublié.

Comme si le lion reprenait courage.

A ce sentiment, Drago avait chaque jour était pris de panique, et bien qu'il attendait ce moment intensément, il fuyait à chaque fois.

Il transplanait à Londres, dans un bar ou une boîte de nuit Moldu.

Là, dans la foule qu'il n'aurait jamais cru protectrice, il s'épuisait jusqu'au matin.

Il rentrait directement enapparaissant dans son lit, s'écroulant de fatigue sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Ce qui était tout de même un comble pour une personne carrément maniaque comme lui !

Mais là...

Ce soir...

Il ne voulait plus fuir...

Son cœur battait un rythme de cheval emballé, il se couvrait le visage de son avant bras comme si la lumière pastel pouvait bien lui être insupportable.

_- Etaient ils relié par un lien magique quelconque?_

_Certainement pas quelconque!_

_Il devait être extrêmement puissant pour qu'il ressente la présence de l'autre, et même un peu plus._

_Cela ne peut être mon imagination!_

_Je ne suis pas fou à ce point!_

_Mais..._

Il fallait que ce soir il en ai le cœur net!

Il entendit un bruissement dans l'herbe...

Un bruit de pas?

_- Ne pas transplaner! Ne pas fuir!_

Etait ce le vent?

De toute façon Drago n'entendait plus rien.

Son cœur pulsait si fort à ses tempes, et sa litanie incessante " _je ne dois pas fuir_ " l'accaparait totalement.

Finalement son état de stresse était si intense qu'il s'endormie, comme cela, allongé dans l'herbe, les bras protecteur replié sur son visage.

* * *

Harry, à l'orée de la clairière l'observait en souriant. 

Il se laissa glisser le long du tronc en soupirant, observant l'objet de son désir.

Il devait laisser venir le Serpentard venir à lui.

Si ce soir il n'était pas parti, ce n'étais pas non plus une raison pour faire un sprint et le violer sur place.

Et même si là, endormie dans l'air nocturne il était l'incarnation d'une ange descendu tout droit du paradis, d'une pureté si parfaite que n'importe qui aurait envie de protéger toute sa vie...

_- Attend!_

_C'est moi qui vient de penser cela?_

_Moi qui le détestait de toute mes forces?_

_Oui, c'est bien moi..._

Harry voulait plus que tout le prendre dans ses bras.

Il en aurait pleuré de frustration.

Gregory lui avait conseillé d'aller sur le propre terrain du garçon et de le laisser venir à lui.

Mais encore aujourd'hui, il n'était pas sur de ce que le Serpentard entendait pas là.

Aurait il du poursuivre Drago jusque dans ses boîtes de nuits?

Aurait il du se déhancher sur la musique pour aguicher la première venue et le rendre jaloux au point de lui donner enfin envie de le conquérir?

_- Non!_

Il ne voulait pas jouer à ces petits jeux mesquin, et cela même si ça devait décevoir certaine lectrice de fanfictions yaoïs!

_- D'abord par ce que je suis plus que merdique en danse et en drague._

_Et ensuite par ce que j'appartiens déjà à ce blond arrogant._

Il lui suffisait juste d'être patient...

_- Attendre qu'il m'accepte..._

_voilà..._

C'est sur que c'était un peu moins trépident que de le voir bouger ses fesses sur de la musique techno mais tant pis.

Harry bouillonnait d'impatience.

Il en était a un tel degré de frustration, qu'il priait jours et nuit, qu'il suppliait Drago de le regarder, de l'aimer, de le prendre avec lui dans son univers.

Il voulait être entier!

Il le voulait de toutes ses forces!

Harry ne cessait d'imaginer les yeux d'argent du Serpentards dardé sur lui, lui ordonnant d'approcher, et tout ce qu'il lui ferait subir ensuite.

Cet instant rêvé lui enflammait les entrailles, lui brouillait la vue.

Il enfonçait ses doigts dans l'herbe alors que son corps réclamait d'être soulagé de son érection.

Il lutait, il haletait, embrassant les images d'un ange indécent dans son esprit.

La nuit était maintenant totale...

La lune montait à peine d'entre les branches, presque pleine, comme si son œil a demi clos observé la terre en dessous, blonde, bienveillante et toute puissante.

Harry soupirait d'amour sous cet éclat lunaire, ne sachant même pas à quel point son désir et ses espoirs avaient forgé un lien bien réel et puissant avec le Serpentard.

* * *

Drago s'était éveillé depuis un moment, tiraillé par ce lien que lui seul des deux pouvait ressentir. 

Il avait écarté ses bras lentement de devant ces yeux et tout aussi doucement il s'était retourné sur le ventre.

Il observait tapis dans la nuit, la silhouette du Griffondor qui se détaché adossé à son arbre, léger et diaphane.

Il pouvait étrangement tout ressentir...

Chaque halètements, chaque pulsions vibrantes...

Drago était fasciné, comme drogué.

Il se laissait envahir par ces nouvelles sensations.

_- C'était cela être aimer dans le monde sorcier?_

Il avait entendu parlé de ces rumeurs sur ces liens divulguaient par les adolescents en chaleurs et les livres à l'eau de rose, mais il avait toujours pensé que ça n'était que des fables.

Et même si cela existait, il savait que ça ne pouvait lui arriver!

_-Pas à moi!_

_Pas à un Malfoy!_

Mais à présent qu'il le vivait il était bien forcé de l'accepter... à défaut de le comprendre.

Il savait maintenant que contrairement à ce que décrivé les contes, ce lien n'avait rien de doux, rien de pure.

C'était une brûlure dévorante et impérieuse.

Quelque chose de trop fort et contre quoi il n'avait plus envie de lutter.

_- L'amour était bien une défaite finalement..._

_C'était belle et bien une faiblesse..._

Ce soir...

Sous la lune...

Il allait céder...

Il allait se laisser consumer...

_- Juste pour voir…_

* * *

NDA :

Relisez " Esprit, es tu là ? " si vous avez complètement oublié de quoi je parle.

Ho, et puis c'est pas la peine, je vais rafraîchir la mémoire de ceux qui lisent 250 yaoïs par mois et qui sont un peu perdu, hihihi.

Dans la 1ière partie de cette fic, qui s'appel donc " Esprit, es tu là ? ", Drago fait des sorties astral un peu bizarre et son âme qui se balade emporte avant de disparaître à jamais dans son corps, le cœur de Ryry. Avec son accord bien sur, mais Drago ne se rappel pas vraiment bien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment.

Evidement si il s'en rappeler bien, il n'y aurait pas eu de péripéties.

Voilà qui explique pourquoi Drago est le seul à ressentir le lien.

Sinon vraiment désolé d'être en retard pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses ci ce n'est l'achat de ma palette graphique et ma folie de colorisation de ses derniers temps.

Je n'ai pas chômer, et pour vous le prouver, voilà des liens à aller visiter absolument!

http:kafetiere.kuamaure.free.fr/spip/article.php?idarticle37

Voici une galerie, exclusivement de fanarts de Harry Potter, de Gunnm et de Nana.

Tous ne sont pas récent, mais vous reconnaîtrez sûrement le dessin qui concerne cet fic.

Bisou et la suite arrive !

* * *

Dobbie :

Merci, j'ai pas tellement écrit la suite rapidement, zut. Mais pour les jumeaux, nan ils ne sont pas gentils ! Ce n'est pas par charités qu'ils embauchent Drago mais par ce que c'est le meilleur !

* * *

Artoung : 

Ho, quel dommage que tu prennes pas mon idée pour la pilule, snif. Tant pis, hihihi.

Pour Blaise, moi je ne le considèrerait pas tellement comme un ami mais comme un rival pour Drago chez les Serpentard, par ce que je l'imagine tout aussi charismatique et beau gosse que lui, à part qu'il est brun.

Dans ma prochaine fic, Blaise sera présent, pas comme dans celle là ou il est le seul des Serpentards de la bande à avoir tourné du Côté obscure, mais il en fallait bien un.

Comme je le disais, nan, les jumeaux ne sont po gentil, nan nan nan !

Au fait, j'avais même pas remarqué ta nouvelle fic !

J'y cours !

* * *

Onarluca : 

Oula ! Mais vous vous emballez tous là, MDR ! Nan, les jumeaux sont des loups ! Drago ne deviendra pas amis avec eux.

Sinon tu es au commencement, Drago ne fuit plus, mais il faut attendre le chapitre suivant pour en savoir plus.

Bisous !

(T'as pas MSN ?)

* * *

Slydawn : 

Merci, ce chapitre est pas tellement long et un peu frustrant mais je préférai vous mettre ceci plutôt que vous faire encore plus attendre.

J'espère que tu as aimé, bisous.

* * *

Her-Moi-Neu : 

Voilà comme promis le chapitre aujourd'hui, hihihi !

J'espère qu'il te plait, même s'il ne doit pas vraiment te surprendre.

BIZ !

* * *

Vert Emeraude : 

En fait le nombre de chapitre qu'il doit rester augmente un peu.

Pour le moment il doit encore en rester quatre.

Mais peut être qu'au prochaine je te dirai qu'il en reste encore quatre, MDR !

ET enfin une qui a compris la vrai nature des jumeaux, niark !

* * *

Cltho : 

Merci biiikou ! Moi aussi j'aime le fait que Drago les différencie, comme quoi se faire violenter ça aide ? Non en fait c'est par ce qu'il est super classe Dray !

Effectivement on ne sait pas si les jumeaux vont toujours considérer ce secret comme " grand tabou de l'humanité ", mais cela est une autre histoire. Fini les jumeaux maintenant, il y aura seulement et seulement du HarryDray.

Voili voilou, bisou chère lectrice…

* * *

DarthJo : 

Rohhh !

J'adoOore ta review !

TROP TROP TROP !

Mici !

Non, je n'abandonnerai pas ma fic, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue, voici la suite !

Et pour moi la fin est démente, alors j'espère que ça te plaira !

N'oublis pas de reviewer jusqu'à la fin toi que j'aime !

* * *

Histori : 

Ha oui ?

C'est vrai que Drago dans son rôle de tombeur est mieux placé pour la drague, mais je pense que draguer son ennemi est loin d'être facile.

Surtout que pour mon Drago quand on est amoureux tout deviens beaucoup trop compliqué.

Enfin, je suis contente que tu me trouves original, mais je ne suis pas sur de l'être.

Lis la suite car pour la fin je crois être un peu original…

* * *

Merci tout le monde !

* * *


	18. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap18

**

* * *

ATTRAPE MOI ! Si tu peux…**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Céder enfin... Juste pour voir...**

* * *

Drago se relevât lentement et se dirigeât à pas de loup vers Harry.  
Celui ci ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsque les rondeurs de la lune furent occulté par la longue silhouette du Serpentard.  
Harry reteint son souffle, contemplant cette ombres aux lignes parfaite d'où seul deux yeux de loup perçait.  
Drago regardait le Gryffondor à ses pieds, ses yeux qu'il levait vers lui, si vert, si acide, deux lampes félines.  
Drago se perdit dans les reflets de désir quémandeur d'une façon proche de la prière, proche même de l'admiration, mais ça il en était moins sur.  
Drago ressentait quelques choses de fort et il savait que ces sentiments était un saut jeté dans le puit de Harry.  
Il voulait s'y abreuver, il voulait s'y remplir, répondre à se regard, à cette prière.  
Non ce n'étais pas pour Harry qu'il faisait cela, mais pour lui.  
C'était viscéral, il le voulait.  
Il se mit à genoux devant son miroir d'ombre au regard vert.  
Tremblant, il restât accroupi retenant son souffle pour que l'autre ne ressente pas son stresse.  
Le lien qui l'oppressait lui rendait cette attente infiniment douloureuse, mais tellement voluptueuse.  
Il pouvait ressentir l'impatience de Harry, mais il aimait jouer avec ses nerfs tendit qu'il calmait les siens.  
Il sentait la lute intérieur du Gryffondor, mais il était hors de question pour lui d'agir à la vas vite et de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il s'accordait encore.  
Quand il bougeât ce fut avec une extrême langueur raffiné.  
Il se penchât en avant, appuyant un bras dans l'herbes, déployant l'autre devant lui.  
Il effleurât du bout des doigts le tissu qui s'affaissât sur un ventre doux et lisse.  
Il posât sa main à plat sur les abdominaux finement ciselé comme pour imprimer à jamais en son esprit leurs formes légère.  
Puis, toujours du bout des doigts, il remontât sa main le long du torse sous l'étoffe, pour finalement échouer sur la gorge nue.  
Harry soupira de frustration, s'obligeant à ne faire aucun mouvements, osant encore moins proférer la moindre parole.  
Quand Drago entendit le gémissement étouffé, ses doigts se suspendirent dans leurs exploration l'espace d'une seconde ou deux.  
Mais ils reprirent bien vite leurs danse lascive s'attardant sur la base de la nuque à l'orée de la crinière du Griffondor, indomptable et soyeuse.  
Il prit un soin tout particulier pour tracer doucement les contours du visage du garçon impatient, essayant par lui même de replacer les mèches noire et rebelles, sans succès.  
Drago sut qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire cela, il sourit.  
Malgré son apparence calme, le Serpentard bouillonnait comme jamais, sa seule envie était de se jeter sur l'autre, de le plaquer au sol et de lui faire subir tout ses caprices.  
Mais était ce ses propres sentiments qu'il ressentait ou simplement ceux de l'autre qui s'insinuait en lui?  
Dans le doute, il lutait pour garder toujours un peu de contrôle.  
_- Calme, calme, caaalme...  
_Drago tendit son autre bras qui attrapât fermement un pant de tissu, en faisant pression sur sa nuque et en tirant sur le vêtement,il attirât Harry vers lui, doucement, il l'obligeât à s'asseoir sur ses genoux en le pressant contre lui.  
L'autre, est il besoin de le préciser, se laissait faire, s'approchant autant que la pression le lui demandé, n'en réclamant pas d'avantage quand elle cessât.  
Dans la position qu'il occupait il dominait d'une bonne tête le Serpentard et pourtant il lui était totalement soumis.  
Drago enfouissait la tête dans le cou du brun pour respirer son parfum, Harry la renversa en arrière lui offrant son cou à ses morsures et à ses baisers langoureux.  
Drago écoutait les réactions du corps de Harry sous ses doux assauts, et cela l'excitait au plus au point.  
Son corps et son cœur tremblaient pour lui et il aimait cela.  
_- Est ce cela aller sur son terrain et le laisser venir à moi?_ se demandait Harry.  
Il n'osait pas le toucher, ni l'embrasser, il avait peur.  
Peur de faire une erreur maladroite qui briserait toute la magie de l'instant.  
Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Drago connaissait aussi ses doutes puisqu'il pouvait ressentir ses émotions.  
Le Serpentard lui prit sa main pour la porter à sa bouche.  
Drago suceautait, mordillait ses doigts et les parcourait de sa langue puis, sans crier garde il abandonnât cette main et toute autre actions en suspens.  
C'était une invitation clair et net pour Harry, cette main devait trouver son chemin ou bon lui semblerait, il en avait l'autorisation.  
« Je... j'ai... Drago, j'ai peur que tu ne partes... » chuchotât la voix rauque de Harry qui posait lentement sa main sur la nuque du blond.  
« Je ne partirais pas… pas tout de suite. Pour demain, je ne te promet rien. »  
« Ho… » soupirât Harry, et le cœur de Drago soupirât de même.  
« Mais tu pourras toujours tenter de me retrouver…  
Après tout…  
Tu es un Gryffondor…  
Courageux…  
Persévérant…  
Toujours pleins d'espoirs… »  
A chaque tirades, Drago couvrait le visage du brun de baisers.  
Harry le prit alors, à son tours dans ses bras, se collant un peu plus à lui.  
« Je mettais vaguement imaginé dans mon avenir glorieux d'Auror sans peurs et sans reproches, que je finirai par te traquer.» murmurât il.  
« Tu ne sembles plus être attirer par de longues études? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, être un héros n'est plus ta grande vocation?» ironisât le blond.  
« Mmh… Je suis déjà un héros, et toi tu es la racaille de ce monde. Je ne savais simplement pas que ce serait ainsi que je chercherai à te coincer… » répondit Harry sur le même ton en s'attaquant lui aussi à la peau tendre de l'autre.  
« Qui est coincer ? » haletât Drago en laissant faire la bouche de Harry dans son cou.  
Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos fin mais légèrement musclé et échouât sur ses fesses pour leurs imprimer un lent mouvement de va et viens.  
Harry se laissât prendre au jeux, mais cessa son investigation buccale, tranquillement occupé à décoiffer langoureusement la coupe impeccable du blond.  
« Drago… Je sais que je suis ici… » fit il en mettant sa paume droite sur le torse de l'autre avant de reprendre.  
« J'ai vu ta sortie astral prendre mon cœur puis l'emporter en toi… Et toi ? T'es tu laissé capturer ?»  
Si Drago avait été un chat aurai ronronner tellement il aimait les mains de Harry qui fourragé dans ses cheveux, mais il n'était qu'un froid serpent.  
« Non… Je… Je ne suis pas dans ton cœur… Je n'ai pas de cœur… » dit il en refoulant sa tristesse.  
Drago comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ressentait ainsi les sentiments du Gryffondor.  
Son subconscient avait été assez puissant pour réellement établir un lien magique .  
Peut être était ce de la magie noire ?  
Etablir un tel lien est certainement dangereux voir interdit s'il n'est pas accepter et réciproque.  
_- Mon inconscient n'en a fait qu'à sa tête !  
Qu'est ce que c'est con de dire ça !_  
« Harry, je ne me rappel plus très bien, mais je voudrais savoir… Est ce que… Est ce que tu as vraiment choisi cela, ce soir ou… ou une partie de moi est parti avec une partie de toi ? »  
Drago dégluti en voyant l'expression surprise dans les yeux vert de Harry, mais il poursuivit.  
« Est ce que tu me poursuivrais de la même façon si je n'avais pas cette partie de toi en moi, simplement par ce que… simplement par ce que tu m'aimes ? »  
La voix de Drago avait sensiblement baissait sous le coup de l'émotion.  
Prononcer le mot aimé en parlant de sa propre personne par dessus le marché, c'était si loufoque, si étrange et pourtant il mettait tant d'espoir dans la réponse du Gryffondor.  
Harry sourit, même si le lien n'existait pas pour lui, il avait compris les doutes du Serpentard et il en était ému.  
« Si ta forme astrale ne m'avait pas demandé la permission, je me serai laissé faire de mon plein grés, tu sais ? Et même si elle n'avait pas fait cela, je te poursuivrais maintenant de la même façon, pour la bonne et simple raison, que quand je t'ai vu disparaître dans le train, j'ai éprouvé une sorte de vide énorme et j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je te retrouve, que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans au moins te voir évoluer autours de moi. »  
« Mais justement, tu ne crois pas que tu agis pour être prêt de cette partie de je t'ai volé ? »  
« Non, tu n'y es pas. Tu ne me l'a pas volé, je te l'ai donné. Je veux t'appartenir, tu comprend ? » susurrât le brun.  
« Je veux que tu sois mien… et aussi… Harry… je… je veux t'appartenir. »  
Le brun a ses mots senti son cœur exploser de joie.  
Il ne se reteint plus et se jetât avec force sur le Serpentard, qui sous le coup des ses émotions personnelle et de celles de l'autre était un peu perturbé.  
Drago se laissât donc renverser dans l'herbes sous les assauts physique et psychologique du Gryffondor, le laissant parcourir son corps de ses mains et de sa langue et l'embrasser avec fougue.  
Il frissonnât.  
Certes il avait peur mais le désir était plus grand, d'autant qu'au sien était conjugué celui de Harry.  
Cette connexion était enivrante.  
_- Trop…  
Beaucoup trop de perte de contrôle !_  
« Harry... attend... je dois te dire une chose... Tu as beau dire que tu agis de... ton propre chef... Mais laisse moi parler! Je crois qu'en faite... hhh... tu es ensorcelé... arrêtte... hhh... Je suis sure que c'est de la magie noire... Laisse moi... Aï! Juste un peu de temps... Tu me chatouille! Ha! HAAA! Arrette je craint! »  
Drago se tortillait sous Harry qui prenait un malin plaisir à le mordiller le long des flancs.  
« Harry... HARRY! » fît en le saisisssant aux cheveux, le tirant en arrière completement essouflé.  
Le Gryffondor se laissat enfin calmer en souriant en coin, mais il gardat neanmoin son bassin bien coller contre la preuve vibrante que Drago aimait, que dis je, adorai ce qu'il lui faisait.  
Il plongeat son regard vert dans celui un peu flou de perle grise, en penchant la tête sur le côté scrutateur.  
« Ce n'est pas que je veuille mêttre tes pouvoirs en doutes, Drago, mais je ne suis pas manipuler. » fit il gravement.  
« Comment peux tu en être certain? » souflât l'autre.  
« Je sais exactement ce que c'est que ce faire posseder et manipulé, pour la bonne raison que je l'ai vécu mainte et mainte fois. »  
Drago rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il vennait de faire.  
Il avait douté des capacités de celui qui avait survecu au Lord des Ténèbres et cela dès sa naissance, il avait douté de celui qui avait du le combattre mainte et mainte fois, de celui qui l'avait finalement anéanti.  
Drago se donna une clac mentale détonante.  
Il n'allait pas commencer à devenir une groupie de Potter, non il fallait qu'il reste sur ses positions.  
« Ok, ok. Mais cette fois ci c'est un peu différent tu ne crois pas? Et puis de toute façon, je ne t'écoutes pas tu n'es peux être pas vraiment toi même, et MOI! je te demande de me laisser y réfléchir quelques jours, voilà! » finit Drago qui cachait sa confusion sous un ton ingrat.  
Penser à Voldemort lui avait fai retomber toute exitation, Harry était un peu dans le même état mais ne se formalisa pas de son enervement.  
« Tu veux que je parte, c'est ça? » demandat il tristement, en détournant le regard.  
Drago fut saisi au coeur par la detresse que caché le garçon dans son coeur, ou bien était ce la sienne?  
« Non... J'aimerais que tu restes... » répondit il timidement avant de poursuivre.  
« Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais en faite... » finit il en bénissant la nuit qui caché ses joue cramoisie.  
« Ho... » dit Harry en comprenant enfin à quoi rimé tout ce tapage en fin de conte.  
Il ne laissat pas le Serpentard se défiler, il lui prit tendrement le menton dans la main et se penchat pour l'embrasser chastement.  
« En fait... moi non plus ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre... à ce niveau là... L'important pour moi, c'est d'être avec toi, Drago. » lui soufflat il à l'oreil.  
« Surtout ne crois pas que j'ai peur Gryffi! C'est juste que j'ai une idée derrière la tête et qu'il faut que je l'approfondisse! Tout simplement! » renchérit le blond vec son arogance et sa mauvaise foi legendaire.  
Vexé de ce sentir si intimidé et faible, le pire étant qu'il aimait cela mais était il près à se l'avouer, entre les bras du brun, il le retournat sauvagement pour inverser les rôles  
Harry se laissat faire avec délice.  
_- Il n'a aucune arrière pensée, il ne me défi en rien, il me dit la vérité._  
« Saint Potter... » souflat il en souriant presque tendrement, avant de se jeter à son tour sur la gorge offerte.  
Le coeur de Drago soupirait, et une autre partie de lui s'enflamé un peu plus à chaques gémissement de délice que l'autre poussé sous ses assauts lascifs.  
Le Serpentard glissat ses doigts dans les cheveux de harry, sous son tee shirt, il respirat son odeur et gouta sa saveur, il se plongeat avec envie dans ses yeux avant de se redresser en entrainant le corps élangui.  
« Viens... » fit il en lui prenant la main, Harry sourit et le suivit docilement.  
Les deux garçons disparurent sous la minuscules tente, imaginant tout deux, qu'une veritable tente Moldu aurait pu être plus qu'agreable n de tel circonstance.  
L'oeil de la lune qui n'avait plus rien à voir, disparut derrière un gros nuage dense.  
L'obscurité était à present total.

* * *

* * *

**NDA:**  
**Ralala!  
Tout le monde m'emmerde dans cette maison qui n'est même pas la mienne!  
Ce chapitre doit être romantique!  
BORDEL DE MERDE!  
LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILE!  
Mais non!  
Personne ne me laisse en paix!  
Je suis sur que la fin est baclé!  
Fais chié!  
J'espère que cette fois, ffserat plus clement que la dernière fois!**

* * *

* * *

Onarluca:  
Bah je t demande MSN pour parler avec toi méchante!  
Non ça va j'ai compris, tu n'as pas envie...  
Snif... 

* * *

Her-Mio-Neu:  
Et oui ff a merdé, pfff...  
Quand on voit son chapitre qu'on a posté avec amour tout salopé ça fou la rage!  
Mais la je suis trop énervé!  
Désolé!

* * *

Manue:  
En fait ce chapitre et le précédent ne devais faire qu'un et un seul chapitre.  
Mais bon...  
Je préfère poster comme ça ...  
J'espère que vous aussi vous préféré plus souvent mais moin long.  
Là ça allait, des fois ça sera obligé de faire long.

* * *

Vert Emeraude:  
Et te voilà satisfaite là non?  
Ils se sont bien roulé des pelles et ça doit surement continuer à l'heure qu'il est, hihihi.

* * *

Slydawn:  
voilà l'action, héhé.  
Rien de bien transcandant au niveau purement sexuel, mais ça avance nan?

* * *

Artoung:  
MDR!  
Voilà la suite!  
J'espère que ça continue à te tennir en haleine comme la dernière fois, niark!  
Au fait!  
J'adore tes fics!

* * *

Nee Chan et Chana:  
Salut vous deux!  
Ou vous etiez passé!  
Vous me manquiez!  
Je me demandais ce ue vous etiez devenue!  
Enfin des gens qui vont voir mes dessins, mici!  
Et oui c'est bien un fanart de Nana!

* * *

BISOUUUUUS!

* * *


	19. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap19

**

* * *

ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! ****

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Un matin pas du tout comme les autre...**

* * *

Harry ouvrit ses grand yeux vert, encore tout ensommeillé.  
Il était dans la tente de Drago, dans son lit mezzanine de bois clair, dans ses drap vert tendre et doux.  
Il contemplât un moment le plafond de toile vaguement translucide qui laissait largement passer la lumière et la chaleur du jours avant de se retourner sur le ventre pour constater qu'il était seul.  
Il l'avait tout de suite senti, mais son cœur se serrât en découvrant qu'il avait passé sans doute une bonne partie de la matinée à se vautrer et se prélasser complètement seul dans le linge soyeux.  
Il avait passé la nuit la plus merveilleuse, et accessoirement la plus torride, de sa courte vie amoureuse.  
_- Courte ? Je me fais rire tout seul.  
Inexistante disons plutôt.  
_Harry ricanât en se rappelant son premier baisé aux fragrances larmoyante qu'il avait échangé en cinquième année avec une sombre petite conne.  
_- Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Cela m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit,_ ironisât il.  
_- Ho que je suis médisant !  
Mais non mais non, je ne suis pas rancunier du tout !_  
Cette nuit, il l'avait passé lové contre un corps aimé, il l'avait tenu étroitement serré dans ses bras, il avait respirait son odeur, et goutté le moindre des recoins de sa peau velouté.  
Il aurait aimé continuer cette activité le matin venu, mais apparemment ce ne serais pas pour tout de suite.  
Il n'était pas là, et il devait le retrouver !  
_- Peut être était il partit, peut être s'est il enfui,_ lui murmurait une petite voix qui lui nouait les entrailles.  
_- Non non non…_  
Harry avait peur, il devait le retrouver tout de suite.  
Il descendit vivement les marches de la mezzanine et entreprit de chercher quelques choses à se mettre sur le dos.  
Ces vêtements étaient soigneusement plié sur la table basse.  
Il soupirât de soulagement.  
Si Drago s'était enfui, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de lui retrouver et de lui plier tout ces vêtements.  
_- Il sait plier lui ?  
Etonnant…  
_Il enfilât son caleçon et son jean's, mi ses lunettes posé à côté de la pile et arpentât aussitôt l'ensemble de la tente.  
Sur la table de la cuisine était posé une théière sur laquelle on avait jeté un sort qui maintenait son contenu bien chaud, autours était disposé un verre, une carafe de jus d'orange, du pain et deux ou trois pots pour se faire des tartines plus que correcte.  
Harry s'excusât mentalement auprès de Drago pour ne pas faire honneur à son petit déjeuné.  
Certes la tente respirait sa présence, ordonnée, classe mais vivante, et ses petites attentions était touchante, voir douteuse venant d'un Serpentard, mais…  
Mais il avait mieux à faire !  
_- Comme le retrouver par exemple!_  
Il avalât rapidement une tartine beurré pour la forme et se transformât en animagus plus vrai que nature.  
Il fit un large bond à travers les tentures de l'entrée et atterri souplement dans la clairière ensoleillé.  
Qu'est ce qu'il aimé être un chat !  
Il aimait ce que ses sens percevé ainsi.  
La vision au raz du sol si particulière, le touché de l'herbes sous ces coussinets, et contre sa fourrure, les odeurs qui envahissaient son palet, et sa vision si précise et différente sur chaque choses.  
Mieux que tout, il aimait sentir des instincts animal poindre en lui, comme quand un oiseau s'envolait au loin et qu'il le captivait comme s'il n'avait rien vu de si … désirable.  
Mais là, même un oiseau tout mignon, tout frétillant, tout pleins de plumes, n'aurait pu le détourner de son but.  
Il sentit d'abord son odeurs alors qu'il serpentait entre les touffes d'herbes, il s'aplatit au sol, oreilles rabattu sur son crane et relevât légèrement sa frimousse féline toute ébouriffé, et il le vit.  
Le Serpentard était étendu sur le ventre, appuyé sur les coudes, se faisant doré au soleil, seulement vêtu d'une serviette éponge blanche enroulé autours des anches.  
Il croquait distraitement dans une pomme bien rouge, mâchait lentement, ses yeux parcourant lentement les lignes d'un livre posé devant lui, s'attardant sur une illustration ou un schéma, tournant rarement les pages.  
Le chat commençât son approche silencieuse, se gavant du spectacle qu'offrait le sensuel Serpentard, se pourléchant les babines, ses narines féline frémissant sous l'odeur fruité.  
Harry était arrivé à une distance plus que correcte sans s'être fait le moins du monde remarqué, et il se préparait à bondir en faisant jouer ses omoplates, comme un véritable petit fauve à l'affût.  
Il détendit sa musculature et son bond honorable le fit atterrir pile poil où il le désirait, c'est à dire en pleins sur le grimoire ouvert.  
Ce qui suivit n'était pas prévu au programme.  
Il reçut simultanément de son atterrissage une décharge plus que désagréable dans ses sensibles pattes, ce qui le fit redécoller aussitôt, atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin dans l'herbes les poils parfaitement hérissé, soufflant comme un matou furieux.  
Il était très mignon, une véritable boule duveteuse et furieuse.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, il reprit ses esprits et se abandonnât sa forme animagus pour pester dans un dialecte compréhensible, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffé qu'à la normale.  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demandât il, les yeux hagard.  
Drago, qui avait sous le coup quand même été très surpris, oscillait entre mourir de rire et mourir étouffer, en effet un morceau de pomme s'était coincer dans sa gorge quand il avait hoqueter de stupeur et la tête de Harry ne l'aidé pas du tout à se remettre de ses émotions.  
Harry qui rougissait de honte, commençait à s'impatienter quand le blond lui montrât du doigt le livre.  
« kof… regarde bien… kof… avant de sauter sur n'importe quoi… kof… huhuhu hhh… kof »  
Harry s'approchât à quatre pattes de l'ouvrage.  
Son air suspicieux était vraiment comique et Drago s'étouffait en pleurant de rire de plus en plus.  
Le Gryffondor eut la bonté de lui donné des claques violente dans le dos qui rétablit cette situation gênante.  
« Waï ! T'es un violent ! »  
«Remercie moi, plutôt.Un Malfoy n'est pas sensé mourir les larmes aux yeux comme une vulgaire princesse. »  
« Tu parles de quoi là ? »  
« Et oui tu as deviné… Blanche neige. »  
« C'est toit qui à les cheveux de jais ici, non ? »  
« Peu importe… »  
Drago se remettait de ses émotions tandis que Harry se repenchait sur le livre.  
L'objet était vieux et terne, couvert de poussière.  
Le brun avait du mal à imaginer Drago tenant une tel choses dans ses blanches mains.  
Le parchemin en lui même avait une couleurs douteuse comme s'il avait été gris à l'origine même sa reliure.  
Les symboles lui était totalement inconnus, mais il étaient si pale et effacé qu'il se demandait comment on pouvait bien y lire quoi que ce soit.  
Il tendit lentement la main vers le livre et remarquât que les pages se brouillaient, les symboles s'effaçaient sous la poussières et la moisissures, et quand son index effleurât le papier il reçut la même décharge magique qui le fît sursauter en arrière.  
« Tu ne peux pas t'en servir, il faut prêter serment. » lui répondit Drago à sa question muette.  
« Un serment ? Quel genre de serment ? »  
« Ho… Ce n'est pas si terrible. Mon père avait commencer à me débloquer ce genre de livres quand j'avais huit ans. Une sorte de rituelle de sang et d'honneur familiale.»  
« Je croyais que le manoir des Malfoy avait été complètement perquisitionné par le ministère, et que tout objets relatif à la magie noire avait été détruit. »  
Drago osât des épaules comme si ce sujet lui était totalement insensible.  
« Et bien, ils ont tout simplement mal fait leurs travail puisque j'ai le meilleur en ma possession. »  
« Mais… Pourquoi ? » s'alarmât Harry.  
Décidément avoir la confirmation que le Serpentard fricoté encore ettoujours avec la magie noire le laissé dubitatif.  
Drago fronçât les sourcils, n'appréciant pas trop qu'on lui demande des explications avec ce ton outragé.  
« Ces livres sont de pure merveilles ! Ils sont unique ! S'ils avaient brûlé avec les autre leurres, je t'assure que cela aurait été une très grande perte ! Un perte pour l'humanité ! »  
Harry regardait le Serpentard s'enflammer pour ces convictions et cela l'amusât quelques peu.  
« Pour l'humanité ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de choses à cœur. Mouarf… »  
« Tu sais ce n'est pas par ce qu'à Poudlard on n'enseignait pas la magie noire que c'est forcément une chose maléfique. Tu ne connais finalement pas grand choses du monde magique, Harry. » bougonnât le blond.  
Le Gryffondor allait répondre une réplique cinglante maisil ravalât ses ardeurs.  
« Oui, c'est vrai. A part ce qu'on a bien voulut me montrer je ne sais pas grand chose d'autre. Et d'ailleurs, je m'en fiche un peu pour tout te dire.»  
Drago penchât la tête sur le côté, de manière interrogative.  
« Etrange, non ? »  
« Qu'est ce qui est étrange ? »  
« Que le plus grand sorcier de notre époque, le célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui à survécu puis vaincu et bla bla bla, ce contrefiche du monde sorcier. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici dans une forêt perdu au lieu de devenir attrapeur ou aurore ou je ne sais quoi encore de glorieux ? »  
« Et bien je profite de la vue, en tout cas. » répondît le Gryffondor d'un ton narquois avant de reprendre.  
« Et moi cher Drago Malfoy… Pourrais je savoir ce que vous faite, vous, le beau, le bellâtre, le Serpentard, le riche, le glorieux, le sirupeux blondinet peroxydé de gel, ici, dans une forêt perdu, sous une tente minuscule, vêtu d'un simple pagne, les cheveux si peu coiffé même pas séché, et en si mauvaise compagnie ? Et je ne parle pas de moi, mais de ce livre dégouttant qui m'a griller outrageusement les patounets !»  
Le blondinet peroxydé en question était passé par plusieurs expression, mais sur la fin il n'avait qu'un sourire moqueur imprimé sur le visage.  
« Je cherche quelques choses. C'est à propos de ce que je t'ai dis hier. »  
« Haaa, tu ne peux pas être plus précis ? Il fait dire que hier tu m'as susurré tant de ses choses, j'en ai encore l'esprit tout confus. »  
« Laisse tombé, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. » sourît le Serpentard en se remettant en position d'étude intensive de livres vieux et poussiéreux tandis que l'autre s'allongeât auprès de lui.  
«… »  
« Mmh ? »  
« Harry ! »  
« Mais quoi ? »  
« Je ne peux pas lire si tu regardes le livres ! »  
« Mais je ne regarde pas ton livre ! »  
« Mais l'enchantement s'en fous que tu le lises ou non, il détecte simplement que c'est possible ! Alors met toi autrement ! »  
Harry lui jetât un regard noir et pour se venger s'assit à califourchon sur le dos du blond, tourné vers ses fesses.  
« Fais moi la lecture, au moins. » rouspétât Harry.  
Drago soupirât, un peu soulagé que le Gryffondor ne soit pas plus vexé par ses humeurs.  
« D'accord, mais tu ne comprendras rien car je ne conte pas en plus te fairela traduction.»  
Il lut très lentement quelques lignes dans une langues biscornues et chantante qu'il articulait avec douceur.  
Harry écoutait, savourant le plaisir que lui procurait ses sens, alors que sournoisement il glissait les mains sous la serviettes.  
« Hey Harry ! »  
« Hum ? »  
« A l'origine j'était sorti pour ne pas te déranger ! »  
« Ha bon ? Tu ne me déranges pas du tout tu sais… »  
Drago refermât le livre qui claquât violemment, et se retournât pour attirer à lui l'impudent, la serviette ne cachait pas grand chose de son excitation.  
« Tu es un allumeur ! »  
« Et c'est qui qui se vautre dans l'herbe avec une serviette éponge minuscule ? »  
« c'est pas pour tes beaux yeux en tout cas. Je me lave tout les jours sous la cascade. »  
« Ha oui ? J'ai de beaux yeux ? »  
« Magnifique… »  
Harry restât muet de satisfaction sous le premier compliment que le Serpentard lui accordait.  
Drago pour mettre le Gryffondor encore plus mal à l'aise, lui attirât le visage si prêt qu'il sentait son souffle sur lui.  
« …les plus beaux… » murmurât le blond en effleurant les lèvres de l'autre avec sa langue.  
« …je n'en ai jamais vu de plus beau… »  
Harry s'était jeter sur le tentateur lui faisant ravaler ses murmure enfiévré.  
Tout deux, enlacé, s'embrassaient, roulant l'un sur l'autre, se mordant, se déchirant.  
La serviette avait volé quelques mètres plus loin et Drago qui était maintenant au dessus s'était jeter sur les boutons du jean's du Gryffondor tout en s'attaquant à la peau tendre de son cou.  
Harry gémissait et se tortillait sous lui, ondulant des anches et le rendant fou tout en l'empêchant de le défroquer purement et simplement.  
Drago lui maintenait les bras d'une main et lui bloquait les jambes de son corps et faisait glisser le pantalon lentement.  
Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, c'était dans ses moments là qu'il le ressentait le plus, lui, ses envies, ses sentiments.  
Il était si bien dans se désir là, avec lui, pour lui…  
Mieux que ça, il se sentait vraiment exister!  
Les yeux de Drago se brouillaient de désir, et il envoyât le jean's valdinguer plus loin en s'attaquant lentement au caleçon, le faisant rouler le long des anches et embrassant la peau tendre du ventre de plus en plus bas, petit à petit.  
Harry gémissait en fourrageant dans le cheveux du Serpentard, ne se lassant jamais de leurs douceur.  
Tout était parfait.  
Tout…  
Ou presque tout…  
Drago occupait à ce qu'il faisait sentit Harry exploser de stupeur ce qui le fit lui aussi sursauter vivement.  
« Qu'est… qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? » demandât il.  
Les yeux vert de Harry scrutait, étonné quelques choses derrière lui.  
"C'est la poste!"  
Drago se retournât lentement.  
Dans la clairière, derrière eux.  
Une grande belette orange aux allures de chat, venait de refermer ses ailes sur son dos à quelques mètres du couple.  
C'était un Voxis.  
Et pas n'importe lequel, c'était le male de Dumbledor.  
Drago ne l'avait jamais vu, mais quand il scrutât les yeux si bleu de l'animal, il avait tout compris de suite.  
Le Serpentard de forte méchante humeurs d'être déranger non seulement dans une activité privée, mais aussi dans sa clairière secrète, mais encore et par dessus le marché par ce vieux fou de Dumbledor.  
Il se levât pour chercher sa serviette et s'en entouré dignement la taille, il donnât aussi le pantalon à son propriétaire puis, enfin, s'occupât de l'animal.  
Le Voxis dut sentir son humeur massacrante car il s'envolât avant même que Drago ne l'eut atteint en lui lâchant en pleins vol une lettre cacheté de Poudlard.  
Drago se saisit de l'enveloppe et la décachetât avec rage.  
Harry pouvait le voir bouger tremblant de rage aux mots décris dans la lettre, il se levât et ramassât l'enveloppe au sol.  
La lettre ne lui était pas adressé du tout compris t il en lisant l'adresse inscrite.  
Drago froissât rageusement la lettre est se retournât sur lui même, les lèvres pincées.  
« Il te passe le bonjour ! » explosât il en lui donnant la lettre chiffonné avant de disparaître dans sa tente.  
Harry interloqué dépliât la lettre espérant comprendre une tel attitude et lu. 

_Cher ancien élève. _

_Je me permet de vous écrire pour vous témoigner mon inquiétude à propos de votre mère.  
Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que depuis la fin de votre scolarité vous vous êtes détourné de votre famille, et en l'occurrence la seule personne qui semble vous tenir un tant sois d'affection.  
Celle ci, morte d'inquiétude m'a depuis quelques temps écrit des lettres pour me supplier de vous ramener à la raison.  
Il paraîtrait que je sois son dernier recours, puisque toutes ses tentatives pour renouer avec vous on échouer.  
J'en ai parlé avec votre ancien directeur de maison et celui ci m'a dis être également au courant de votre situation familial, lui aussi ayant reçut des lettres de Madame Malfoy, mais pourtant ne préconisant aucun conseils.  
En effet, le professeur Rogue semble être entièrement en accord avec toute vos actions.  
Que pouvais je attendre de mieux de ça part ?  
Pendant un temps certain, rassurer votre mère en lui écrivant que vous étiez en lieu sur à Paris avec vos camarades semblât lui suffire.  
Si vous vous demandez comment je pouvais bien le savoir, je vous répondrais qu'étant donné que cet appartement dans le 19ième m'appartient, je suis au courant de certaine chose.  
Tout cela pour en revenir au fait que vous êtes à présent bien loin de se que j'appelleraisla sûreté.  
Je ne puis donc point rassurer madame votre mère sur ce fait.  
La pauvre femme, a qui j'ai rendue visite, semble allé au plus mal et n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle même.  
Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de la rassurer par vous même, par lettres à défaut de part votre présence.  
Je comprend votre attitude et la trouve honorable, mais évoluer seul, tracer son propre chemin dans la vie, ne veut pas forcément dire abandonner ses racines._

_Cher Drago, je souhaite que ma lettre vous ai quelques peu ouvert les yeux.  
Il serait dommage que vous regrettiez quoi que ce soit, et un malheur est bien vite arrivé.  
Votre mère me parait souffrante ces temps ci pourtant elle ne manque pas de soins. _

_Albus Dumbledor  
Directeur de Poudlard_

_PS : Seriez vous assez aimable pour passez le bonjour à Harry de ma part ?  
Je vous en seriez grés._

Harry se grattât la tête en se demandant s'il devait laisser Drago seul ou non.  
Il en voulait à Dumbledor d'essayer de le manipuler ainsi par les sentiments, mais sa cause semblait suffisamment importante pour l'excuser.  
Toutefois il aurait pu au moins faire semblant de ne pas savoir pour eux !  
« Pff… »  
Harry laissât tomber la lettres au sol et décidât de se couler doucement dans la tente.  
Drago était maintenant habiller d'un jeans bleu et d'une chemise blanche, il était à genoux sous la mezzanine en train d'écrire une lettre sur la table basse.  
Il était si concentré qu'il ne lui accordât pas la moindre attention.  
Harry se fit discret et achevât de prendre son petit déjeuné en essayant de deviner à qui il écrivait.  
Il n'eut plus aucun doute quand il le vit cacheter deux enveloppes.  
Drago allât à l'entré surélevé de la tente, posant ses coudes dans l'herbes, il sifflât en mettant deux doigts dans sa bouche.  
Quelques temps plus tard un grand et digne hiboux se posât devant lui en tendant une patte griffue et austère.  
Le Serpentard lui accrochât l'une des deux lettres en lui soufflât doucement la destination à l'oreille.  
Puis quand le grand duc s'envolât, il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que le Voxis apparaisse à l'entrée de la tente.  
Drago n'eut pas à se poser la question d'où accrocher la lettre sur l'animal, car avec ses petites pattes habile il attrapât l'enveloppe et décollât à son tour.  
Harry le trouvât tout à coup bien triste et abatu, pourtant il ne le voyait que de dos, mais sa posture légèrement abandonné, ses soupirs ne lui laissait pas de doute.  
Il s'approchât doucement du blond pour le prendre dans ses bras tendrement pour l'entraîner à s'asseoir autour de la petite table.  
Drago fronçât les sourcils interrogatif, quand Harry lui tendit une tartine.  
« Pff… Vous les Gryffondor, vous n'êtes quedes ventres sur pattes. » ironisât le blond.  
« C'est que je ne veux pas que tu me lâches en pleines actions en me faisant de l'hypoglycémie. »  
« Hum, je vois. Tu t'es mis en tête que tu pouvais m'épuiser… »  
Drago sourit en croquant dans la tartine d'une façon qui en disait long, les yeux pétillant de malice.  
Harry lui sourit tout aussi malicieusement.  
La journér promettait d'être belle.

**

* * *

NDA:  
Bonjours toute le monde!  
Est ce que ça va bien?  
Moi quand j'ai tapé ce chapitre ça n'allais pas fort, je le trouvais nul, puis en le relisant je me suis dit que finalement ça allais.  
Alors je vous laisse reviewer car vous êtes les seuls juges.  
l'histoire ... snif ... tend de plus en plus vers sa fin.  
****

* * *

**Onarluca:  
halala!  
Désolé je t'ai même pas envoyé le mail!  
PUTAIN!  
Sinon merci d'aimer mon histoire, mais quand je lis des fics tu as toujours été la pour reviewer à tout le monde!  
Je me demande si je suis dans tes fics préféré...  
Tu as un conte FF ?  
ET JE FAIS UNE OVATION POUR TOI!  
MA REVIEWEUSE N°100!  
BISOUUUUS!  
**

* * *

**Vert Emeraude:  
Tu voudrais un bon lemon bien décris?  
C'est ça?  
Mais euuuuuh...  
On verras, mais je crois que ça va rester évasif, désolé.  
**

* * *

**Artoung:  
Oui j'aime vraiment ce que tu fais.  
D'ailleur quand je dois convaincre quelqun d'aimer les yaois je passe toujours un lien de "Tu m'as bien regardé, potter?"  
Elle est tellement bien cette histoire, courte mais intence!  
Sinon j'espère que tu aimes encore ce chapitre, mais surtout que tu aimes vraiment beaucoup ma fic!  
Tu comprends...  
J'ai un peu peur d'être une pietre ecrivaine de yaoïs...  
snif...  
T.T  
**

* * *

**DarthJo:  
Ha moi outratlantique n'est pas ma fic préféré...  
Et sinon c'est pour ça qu'on aime Harry et Drago c'est par ce qu'ils se detestent à la base, donc c'est normal qu'ils soient des petits sadique.  
Personellement j'aime beaucoup les fics très dark,et je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'écris un PG-13, MDR!  
Etrange non?  
**

* * *

**Manue:  
kikou toi!  
C'est normal qu'il y ai quasiment pâs de faute je l'ai fait coriger par quelqun.  
Mais cette fois ci non, héhé.  
**

* * *

**  
Nee chan and Chana:  
Limite Poufsouffle!  
Harrrrrgh!  
Trop la hooooOOOoooote!  
Michante Chana!  
**

* * *

**Her-Mio-Neu:  
Hargh, c'est trop nul pour ton permis...  
Pff...  
Y sont trop cons ces examinateurs!  
Que des frustrés de la vie!  
J'espère que tu aimes toujours ma fik!  
**

* * *

**BISOUUUUS TOUT LE MONDE!  
Ceux aussi que je connais pas si il me lise.

* * *


	20. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap20

**

* * *

ATTRAPE, MOI SI TU PEUX ! ****

* * *

Chapitre 20 : La clairière invisible… **

* * *

Les jours passèrent ainsi, si doux. 

Chaque matins Harry laissait Drago se glisser hors de son lit, silencieusement, lui faisant croire qu'il dormait encore.

Il tentait ensuite de passer le temps de toute sorte de manière, farfouiller un peu partout dans les affaires du Serpentards était une de ses activités préféré.

Malheureusement à part les habits et les accessoires de salle de bain, il ne pouvait pratiquement rien approcher sans recevoir toute sorte de décharges magique.

A croire que c'était fait exprès !

_- Non non non !_

_Je ne mettrais pas de ton gel tout pourris !_

Quand au bout de quelques heures il en avait assez, il se transformait discrètement en chat et partait enfin en chasse.

Souvent le Serpentard lézardé simplement au soleil à quelques mètres de la tente, attendant que Harry le surprenne.

D'autre fois, il se cachait quelques part dans la forêt exprès pour mettre ses recherches en difficultés.

C'était leurs jeux tacites.

Harry devait le trouver en premier, car dans le cas contraire l'autre lui jetait alors toujours un sort.

Ce matin là, ce fut Drago qui le surpris au détours d'un arbre en faisant de lui un chat mouillé.

Drago éclatant de rire de le voir dans cet état si penaud le pris dans ses bras, ne prenant aucun conte qu'il se mouillait lui aussi copieusement.

Harry reprit forme humaine dans ses bras en secouant ses cheveux pour éclaboussé l'impudent qui avait gagné le jeu ce matin.

Drago sourit d'une façon qui en disait long sur ses mystères.

" Harry… " murmurait il pleins d'espoirs en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Le corps du brun acquiesçait de toute les façons possible.

" Oui… " demandât il en rougissant, un peu honteux d'être si réceptif pour une simple marque d'affection.

" C'est pour ce soir ! " disait le Serpentard, dissimulant à peine son excitation.

" Quoi donc ? " demandât Harry, dont l'esprit surexciter lui répété sans cesse la litanie du blond comme une douce musique.

_- C'est pour ce soir, c'est pour ce soir, c'est pour ce soir…  
_  
" Tu verras… C'est magique ! " reprit Drago narquois, qui avait compris l'effet de l'ambiguïté de ces dires.

Harry sentait qu'il l'embrassé, le touché, mais il sentait aussi que l'excitation du Serpentard venait d'autre chose.

" Aide moi. Il faut rendre la clairière invisible. " lui soufflât le blond en l'entraînant par la main vers leurs repères.

_- Rendre la clairière invisible ?_ se demandait Harry, interloqué.

Quand il furent tout deux au centre de la troué où la petite tente était planté, Drago le lâchât et empoignât sa baguette.

Il fit apparaître en murmurant un sort compliqué qui matérialisât une guirlande de fétus de bois qui tournoyaient comme pris dans un ouragan autour d'eux.

Les particules s'agglomérèrent entre elles, toujours tournoyante et se plantèrent dans le sol en un cercle parfait sous la formes d'une douzaine de grande torches.

" Tient ! " s'exclamât le blond en lui tendant nerveusement quelque chose.

" Qu'est ce que c'est ? " demandât Harry en prenant une petite fiole dans sa main.

" C'est une potion très spéciale. Il faut en versé quelques gouttes sur le chanvre des torches. Tu peux faire ça ? "

Sa demande ressemblais plus à un ordre et Harry s'exécutât un brin réticent en lui jetant des regards en coins.

Drago quand à lui était à genoux dans l'herbe en train de tracer quelques choses au milieux de la clairières à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Quand Harry eut terminé sa tache, il ne savait s'il devait l'interrompre.

Cela semblait être important, il restât donc en retrait, attendant que le Serpentard daigne faire enfin attention à lui.

Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps.

" Harry vient. " lui dit le blond en se redressant.

Il s'exécutât, docile mais surtout curieux de comprendre ou tout cela était sensé les mener.

Drago lui prit la fiole des mains et tout en versant le reste de son contenus au sol, au centre du symbole brûlé qu'il avait tracé, il attirât son corps contre lui.

Il prononçât une longue formule magique en tenant fermement Harry avec lui au centre du cercle.

Tout à coup une lumière brève mais étincelante semblât exploser à leurs pieds.

" C'est fait… " soupirât Drago.

" Quoi qu'est ce qui est fait ? " demandât Harry en luttant pour rouvrir ses yeux, douloureusement brûlé par le flash de lumière.

Il ne pouvait qu'entendre un crépitement tout autour de lui.

" Notre espace, délimiter par le cercle des torches et dorénavant invisible, durant tout le temps où elles brûleront. Comme elles durent environ un cycle, j'ai préféré m'y prendre à l'avance, comme ça, cette nuit les torches auront brûlé environ dix heures, et on serrât au paroxysme de leurs protections. "

" Quel genre de protection ? "

" La clairière et ce qui la contient sont devenue totalement invisible au reste du monde. On ne peut plus nous repérer ici, ni géographiquement ni même ressentir la magie qui s'en dégagera. "

" Un peu comme le sort qui protège Poudlard ? Tu arrives à faire ce genre de choses ? "

" Celui ci est infiniment moins puissant, mais il suffira pour cette nuit. "

" Et qu'est ce qu'il va se passer cette nuit, exactement? "

" Quelque chose de puissant que je ne veux pas que l'extérieur ressente. "

" Dont tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est? "

" Et toi, tu ne voudrais pas me faire un peu confiance? C'est pour toi que je fais ça, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris! " renchérit le blond, un brin vexé et agacé.

" Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te faire confiance, mais j'ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment. "

" Crois moi bon sang, ça ne peut pas te porter le moindre tord. "

" C'est bizarre mais justement ta phrase est plutôt flipante dans le genre double sens ambiguë. " continuât à rouspéter le brun.

" Chut... " fit Drago en le serrant tendrement contre lui.

Harry n'était pas dupe de cette douce étreinte, le Serpentard n'avait que ce moyen pour le détourner de ses sombres pensées, et il avait raison sur ce coup.

" Viens... On va attendre la nuit à l'intérieur. J'ai envie de te câliner... "

_- Ha oui, mais oui, mais non, mais si on me prend par les sentiments alors..._ se disait Harry qui succombait lentement mais sûrement sous les morsures savante et délicieuse que subissait son cou.

Drago tout sourire entraînât vers la tente un Griffondor tout ronronnant d'anticipation.

* * *

Harry ne se réveillât pas seul cette fois ci. 

Drago était tout contre lui, le tenant étonnement serrer dans ses bras, en murmurant doucement.

" Réveil toi le bel échevelé, c'est le moment. "

" Mraw? "

Harry se blottit un peu plus contre lui, quémandant encore plus de câlins, encore plus de mots doux.

Drago ne se fit pas prié longtemps, il adorait s'amuser à faire réagir le corps du Griffondor sous ses mains, surtout que cela achèverait de le réveiller complètement, et il le voulait parfaitement éveiller pour la suite des évènements.

Harry était plus que réceptif, il était torturé ainsi depuis des jours.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de les compter.

Cela lui semblait durer ainsi depuis une douce éternité, en fait cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il subissait ce traitement.

Il gémissait tandis que ses mains arpentaient le corps soyeux du Serpentard, fourrageant dans sa chevelure d'argent pour la désordonner, s'attardant sur sa nuque en refermant ses doigts sur elle comme pour l'étrangler, volant sur ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles pour lui déchirer la peau.

Piètre punition que voilà face à sa frustration.

Harry agrippât violemment les cheveux du Serpentard pour le guider, ou plutôt lui imposer un rythme, cognant rageusement au fond de sa gorge avec ses mouvements de bassin.

Et Drago, pas le moins du monde offenser, le regardait d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute sur celui qui dominer ou non.

Son regard pervers, mutin, odieusement arrogant, cette lueurs lubrique, ces vas et viens profond, et sa langues .

Harry se mordait la lèvres inférieur pour étouffer ses gémissement de plaisirs et de frustration mais ses yeux légèrement brumeux ne cachaient rien.

Drago le voyait, leurs regards était rivaient l'un à l'autre, Drago le sentait aussi, son désir et le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui et ses doigts hargneux dans ses cheveux n'y changeaient rien, pire que ça, ils l'excitaient encore plus.

Le Griffondor savait qu'il allait se défiler à un moment ou un autre, alors il mit fin lui même au jeux, douce vengeance.

Il prit la tête délicate du Serpentard dans ses mains et la ramenât plus haut pour lui prendre ses lèvres langoureusement, se gouttant lui même.

" Je suis bien réveillé, merci. " ronronnât il.

" Je vois ça… "

Drago assit sur lui tremblait aussi du même désir frustré, mais il avait pour l'heure bien plus important en tête, il attrapât les lunettes rondes et fines et les plaçât sur le nez de l'arrogant.

_- Bientôt, Harry, si ça marche, je te ferais subir les pire outrages,_ rêvait il tout bas.

_- Si ça marche…_

Cette dernière pensée ternit le gris de ces yeux qui redevinrent sérieux.

" Vien habillons nous, j'ai suffisamment profiter de toi. "

Harry avait remarqué la soudaine inquiétude et la tension du Serpentard, du coup son mauvais pressentiment revint lui aussi à la charge, lui nouant les entrailles.

Mais il ne pourrait pas faire entendre raison au blond, il le savait.

_- Ce qui doit se passer cette nuit, quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, semble être pour lui et moi, d'une importance capitale._

Harry regardait le blond enfiler un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, lui même avait prit l'habitude de mettre les vêtements du Serpentard, Serpentard qui s'était trouvait comme nouvelle passion le lookage des maigres attrapeurs des Gryffondor, autrement dit lui.

Harry savait que ça ne servirait à rien mais il tentât une dernière approche.

" Drago ? "

" Hum… "

" Pourquoi ça ne te suffit pas ? "

Le blond laissât s'installer le silence avant de reprendre.

" Par ce que, dans l'état actuelle des choses, nous ne sommes pas égaux toi et moi. "

Harry, les yeux rond ne cessait de battre des paupière sous le coup de la surprise.

Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, il en était encore plus perdu.

" Depuis quand l'égalité entre qui que ce soit te préoccupe ? Surtout avec moi !"

" Surtout avec toi ! Essentiellement avec toi ! Seulement avec toi, on va dire. Et cela me préoccupe depuis… " Drago réfléchit un instant, puis il haussât les épaules en omettant tout simplement de répondre sur ce point.

" Harry ça ne sert à rien de te creuser la tête, tu vas comprendre tout de suite. Viens. Maintenant c'est vraiment l'heure. "

Une fois de plus Harry était entraîner par la main par le Serpentard, ça en devenais une habitude.

Mais il le suivait sans plus protester du tout, hors de la tente, sa curiosité l'emportant sur ses mauvais pressentiments.

La douce et étrange lumière, qui se dégageait des torches crépitante, illuminait doucement la clairière.

Pourtant, chose étrange, cette lumière restait seulement à l'intérieur de leur cercle, au delà la forêt était si sombre qu'elle en était devenu inexistante.

On y décelait seulement une pénombre intense, un vaste néant d'encre, mouvant, vivant.

Au dessus d'eux, la lune, dans sa forme la plus parfaite, semblait avoir été posé là, bien dans l'axe centrale de la clairière.

Harry observait toute cette mise en scène, la trouvant belle, quand il sentit que Drago lui lâchait enfin la main.

" Reste là. " lui dit en s'éloignant aussitôt de lui.

Au bout de quelques pas, Drago semblât hésiter, il se retournât pour dévisager intensément le Griffondor comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de difficile à dire sans y parvenir.

Le blond revint alors sur ces pas en fronçant les sourcils et empoignât sauvagement, passionnément, désespérément les lèvres du brun avant de repartir comme un peu plus tôt.

" Mais ! " s'écriât Harry, légèrement paniquer face à se manège étrange.

" Chut… Reste là, Harry, s'il te plait. "

" Drago ! Comment veux tu que je ne m'inquiète pas avec ton attitude ! Tu m'aurais dis " Je t'aime " ou "Adieu" et ça aurait été parfait dans le genre ! " éructait le brun qui pourtant n'avait pas bougé.

Harry regardait furieusement le Serpentard quine l'écoutait plus, sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche pour raviver le symbole au sol qu'il avait tracer plus tôt dans la journée.

Drago entrât dans le cercle de lumière et fit face au Gryffondor à quelques mètres à peine et lui jetât un regard implacable, un regard qui ne toléré plus la moindre réplique, un regard qui disait que les choses sérieuse allé commencer et commencer maintenant !

Harry se tut alors et devint spectateur.

Drago, les bras le long du corps, baguette en main, la tête légèrement rabattue sur son torse, les yeux clos, semblait faire le vide dans son esprit.

Semblait seulement, car Harry vit sur ses avant bras ses veines devenir saillante, ses poings se crisper, agité de tremblements.

Il vit les traits fin de son visage se tendre comme sous le coup d'un effort douloureux.

Tout à coup l'air, qui était déjà frais, devint glacial.

Les flammes des torches étaient agité par des rafales qu'elles étaient les seules à sentir.

Enfin presque les seules car les vêtements et les cheveux du Serpentard s'agitèrent tout autant sous la fureur invisible.

Harry, lui, ne ressentait rien à part le froid mordant et son inquiétude grandissante, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Il regardait les éléments qu'il ne sentait ni ne voyait se déchaîner autour de lui.

Derrière le cercle des torches, quelque chose semblait aussi s'agiter, des formes dansante qui tournait autour du cercle de magie, comme si elles étaient attirée par une puissance sans pouvoir y accéder.

La vision des papillons tournant autour des lampes la nuit s'imposât en l'esprit d'Harry.

Les formes se précisaient, blanche et vaporeuse, et parfois il avait l'impression d'y déceler un visage presque humain.

" Drago, je croyais que l'extérieure ne pouvait détecter notre présence. " remarquât Harry en frissonnant.

Il suivit encore un moment l'une des formes qui semblait hurler tant les trous sombres dans sa consistance vaporeuse s'étiraient comme deux yeux et une bouche démesuré, puis n'obtenant pas de réponse il se tournât alors vers le Serpentard.

Celui ci, toujours droit au milieu du symbole de lumière, ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Ses lèvres bougeait comme s'il récitait ou chantait une incantation, mais quoi que ce soit, Harry n'en entendait strictement rien.

Le Gryffondor fut soudain plus qu'envahit par son appréhension.

Pourquoi ne pouvait il sentir le vent qui couchaient les flammes et agitaient les vêtement de Drago ?

Pourquoi n'entendait il pas ce que disait le blond ?

Il tendit la main devant lui… lentement…

Quelque chose bloquât son mouvement.

_- Pourquoi ?_

Il caressât doucement la résistance transparente comme s'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait y croire.

_- Pourquoi !_

Il posât sa paume bien à plat contre la parois invisible, il en fît le tours en tournant sur lui même, faisant traîner sa main dans son sillage.

Quand il revint à sa position initiale, il tendit son autre bras, tout aussi lentement.

Sa " cage " était si petite qu'elle ne faisait même pas l'envergure de ses deux bras déployé.

Il levât une main et rencontrât un dôme pas loin au dessus de sa tête.

Il s'accroupit en faisant lentement glisser ses mains le long de la paroi jusqu'au sol, il arrachât une motte de terre et elle se détachât comme si elle avait été découpée par un sabre sur une de ces facettes.

Les parois de sa " cage " s'enfonçaient même sous lui dans la terre, il était donc parfaitement prisonnier.

Son cœur s'emballât sous l'effet de la fureur, mais bien vite ce sentiment presque sain fut remplacé par un autre bien plus intense mais bien moins maîtrisable.

La peur, une terreur claustrophobique envahissait le sang d'Harry, il respirait son odeur contaminé qui suinté la peur et le rendait dément.

Son cœur cognait si fort qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et une sueur glacé perlait sur son corps entier le faisant frissonner .

Harry était terrorisé, son esprit embrumé savait qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette et que ce que faisait l'autre était loin d'être normale, il s'imaginait déjà toute sorte de scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres où il voyait son corps lentement écrabouillé par les parois qui se resserraient lentement sur lui.

_- NON NON NON !_ lui criait le peu d'esprit encore lucide qu'il avait sut garder.

Drago, c'était Drago, il fallait qu'il se rappel de cela.

Drago ne voudrait pas sa mort , n 'est ce pas ?

Drago ne voulait pas lui faire du mal !

Harry focalisât son regard sur le Serpentard qui avait toujours les yeux clos, toujours les lèvres agitées par sa psalmodie, ses cheveux et ses vêtements tourmentés par des rafales surnaturelles.

_- Et maintenant ? _

PUTAIN DE MERDE !

PUTAIN DE SERPENTARD DE MERDE !

SI JE SORS D'ICI EN UN SEUL MORCEAU, JE TE FOUS MON POING DANS LA GUEULE !

PARFAITEMENT !

**

* * *

NDA :**

Vraiment désolé pour cette fin un peu… comment dire… crispante ?

Vous ne savez pas trop ce qu'il se passe, vous vous en doutez peut être… ou pas…

Vous vous dites que c'est vraiment une fin de chapitre toute pourrie et je vous l'accorde !

Il se trouve que j'ai eu un peu de difficulté pour couper ce chapitre.

Bien sur j'aurai pu continuer et en faire un de 12 pages !

Mais je voulais y mettre fin ici pour que ce chapitre soit ni trop long ni trop court.

Si je m'y suis mal prise n'hésitez pas à me le dire, hihi.

Et aussi petite question, mais que prépare ce BON SANG DE PUTAIN DE MERDE DE FILS DE PUTE DE SERPENTARD, à votre avis?

* * *

Onarluca : 

Mais si mais si tu as du mérite de toujours être la pour tout ces auteurs avec ta tite reviews !

Ne sois pas modeste !

Je suis contente d'avoir ton conte j'y ai découvert dans tes fic le dragon apprivoisé et j'en suis trèèèès contente !

Her-Moi-Neu :  
  
J'ai fait exprès de poster aujourd'hui pour toi, j'espère que ça à marché cette fois !

Et puis ce soir je serais à Marseille pour le Week End, enfin un peu d'air salé !

Et merci pour tes compliments sur mùon écriture " fluide et naturelle "!

C'est très gentil !

Bisous !

Manue :

Salut !

J'espère que tu avance ta fic michante !

Au lieu de filer le parfait amour avec un vrai Dray en chaire et en os !

MICHANTE ! C'est po juste !

Artoung :

Vi c'est vrai la fin approche, c'est triste mais c'est quand même bien que ça finisse un jours par ce que comme ça je pourrais en écrire une autre de fic avec eux deux mais en différent, hihi.

J'ai des idées et je commence même à les écrire.

Au fait tu n'as toujours pas poster d'autre fic vilaine !

Tu l'as dis y'a longtemps pourtant…

Vert Emeraude :

Vi, pour le lemon je suis d'accord avec toi.

J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

On passe du coq à l'âne, Harry passe d'une fellation à la terreur mais bon…

Slydawn :

MDR !

Je suis comme toi, heureusement qu'il y a ce site pour nous divertir un peu de toute ces choses !

LemonCurd :

Ha ! Je suis contente que tu me dises que mon style s'améliore !

Sinon je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir rendue Dumby plus fin, j'aurais aimé !

Mais bon c'est difficile, il est tellement génial comme perso que je dois pas être assez doué pour le jouer finement.

Merci de lire ma fic ! J'adore vraiment les tiennes !

Mais tu as du le remarquer…

Nee Chan and Chana :

Maiiiiis heuuuu !

En plus elle continue la vilaine à dire que j'écris Poufsouffle !

Pfff… vala ! Chuis malheureuse !

M'en fiche je vais leur faire subir pleins de choses méchantes et en plus ça a déjà commencer !

On pourrat plus dire que c'est Poufsouffle, NA !

Loryah :

Merci de reviewer !

La suite se rapproche à très grand pas !

On peut dire que cette nuit de pleine lune verrat la fin de ma fic…

Snif…

Bisous tout le monde!


	21. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap21

**

* * *

Attrape moi, si tu peux !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Ce serrât à ton âme de décider de notre cas…  
**

* * *

Harry était prisonnier dans sa cage invisible, son regard éperdu sur le Serpentard qui invoquait il ne savait trop quoi.  
Il était hors de question qu'il attende bien sagement que la foudre daigne s'abattre sur lui alors qu'il ne savait même pas dans quoi on l'avait fourré, si ce n'est dans une cage.  
Harry reculât dos à la paroi faite de rien et prit appuis avec ses jambes sur l'autre rebord et forçât et poussât de toutes ses forces et de tous ses muscles pour faire éclater sa prison.  
Il fit durer son effort aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, des veines saillante et de la sueur apparaissaient à ses tempes, mais finalement épuisé et impuissant, il se laissât tomber à terre en nage.  
A genoux, il tentait de reprendre son souffle et de réfléchir sur le « quoi faire ! » d'une telle situation.  
Mais pourquoi n'avait il pas pris sa baguette !  
C'était sûrement un coup de l'autre, il avait tout manigancé, il avait certainement envoyé sa baguette dans un recoin sombre de la tente tout à l'heure avant de le foutre dans son lit.  
« Drago… » gémit il désespérément en relevant la tête vers le blond.  
Il était là, tout près, juste derrière la barrière invisible, là, devant lui.  
Ses yeux gris semblaient presque embué de larmes de regrets, de doutes, de peurs et d'un millier d'autres sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.  
Drago posât ses mains sur la paroi inexistante, et Harry, toujours à genoux, voulut l'espace d'un instant lui attraper les poignées sans y parvenir, puis il posât lui aussi ses mains à plat sur là ou il aurait du sentir la peau de l'autre.  
Dans les yeux de Harry tourbillonnaient des sentiments tout autres, l'incompréhension, la colère…  
« Pourquoi ? » demandât il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.  
Il sursautât quand il entendit la voix du Serpentard résonner dans son espace clos.  
« Si je t'avais laissé libre, tu m'en aurais empêché. Si je te l'avais dis, tu ne m'aurais pas compris, tu ne m'aurais pas cru et tu m'en aurais empêché.»  
« Maintenant que tu m'as enfermé dans cette putain de chose, tu vas peut être me dire ce que tu comptes me faire ! BORDEL ! Tu comptes faire l'une de ses choses décrite dans tes saloperies de livres de merde ! C'est dangereux ! Ne vois tu pas ces ombres qui rodent au tours de nous !»  
Drago regardât un instant les ombres qui tournaient derrière les torches, mais rien de surprenant ne passât dans son regard.  
« Ce sont juste des esprits maudis attiré par la magie noire car c'est elle qui a fait ce qu'ils sont à présent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça ne t'arrivera pas à toi, et puis ils ne peuvent pas entrer ici et ils partiront quand ce serrât finit. »  
« Ne… Ne pas s'inquiéter ? NE PAS M'INQUIETER ! » hurlât Harry en éclatant d'un rire dément avant de rester figé d'horreur.  
« Drago ! S'il te plait, libère moi ! Arrête ça, je t'en prie ! » suppliât le brun au bord des larmes.  
« Pardonne moi de ne pas t'écouter, Harry… Pardon vraiment, mais ce n'est pas encore finit… »  
Le Serpentard eut un pauvre sourire pour cacher son désarroi, peut être l'avait il voulut sournois, ou méprisant, mais il n'en était rien, lui aussi était au bord des larmes.  
Harry donnât un terrible coup de poing là où se trouvait le visage de Drago, cela n'eut bien sur aucun effet si ce n'est une douleur lancinante dans le poignée ce dont il n'en avait cure.  
« Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Tu vas peut être me le dire maintenant que la confiance que je t'accordais m'a mené tout droit sous une cloche de verre d'où je ne peux absolument rien faire ! » crachât Harry en sortant une flopée d'insultes dont certaines en fourchelangue.  
« Tu ne sens donc rien ? C'est pourtant en train de se produire. Regarde toi… »  
« Quoi… que… qu'est ce qui est en train de se produire ! » implorât le garçon prisonnier.  
Harry écarquillât les yeux, son cœur battant si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait se rompre.  
Autour de lui, dans sa bulle, l'atmosphère devenait pesante, visible.  
C'est cela visible !  
Une peur sans nom le tétanisât et il du se retenir contre la paroi pour ne pas tomber.  
Quelque chose…  
Il y avait quelque chose avec lui sous sa cloche.  
Cette présence le terrifié, lui liquéfié les entrailles, lui oppressé le cœur dans un étaux.  
Il suffoquait, comme s'il n'y avait plus assez d'oxygène, au bord de l'évanouissement, mais il luttait contre lui-même, il voulait voir cette chose.  
Drago les doigts crispé sur la paroi, regardé avec horreur la réaction du Griffondor, il avait beau s'y attendre, la réalité était bien différente.  
Il devait le rassurer !  
« Harry ! Harry, je t'ai dis que tu ne risquais rien ! Tu n'as rien à craindre ! N'ai pas peur ! Respire et calme toi, tout iras mieux après. Je ne voulais pas t'endormir, je voulais que tu puisses voir. Harry ! »  
Le brun se raccrochât désespérément aux regards et aux paroles du blond comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.  
Il sentait la présence se préciser tout autours de lui et… en lui…  
Elle était dans son corps comme regroupé, à l'intérieure de lui, parfaitement étrangère mais pourtant reconnue.  
C'était une sensation étrange qu'il lui semblait avoir vécu dans une tout autre situation.  
Harry remarquât alors un changement dans les yeux de Drago.  
Ils n'étaient plus rassurant, ils étaient agrandit par la stupeur, d'ailleurs ce n'était même plus lui qu'ils regardaient… non, ils regardaient… cette chose qui était en train de sortir de son corps.  
Un épaisse fumée monstrueuse qui grouillaient et se contracté sur elle-même comme si au contact de l'air, hors de son corps, elle devait prendre sa propre forme.  
Le Serpentard reculât et dès que ses mains fines et blanches se furent détachées de la paroi, Harry fut à nouveaux coupé auditivement de l'extérieur et surtout de la voix de Drago.  
C'est en voyant le recul et le regard du blond plus du tout sur de lui que la peur immense le submergeât à nouveau complètement.  
Il était seul et prisonnier, faible et sans sa magie, alors que tout autour de lui une fumée vivante l'envahissait.  
Il fallait qu'il y résiste pourtant, sinon il allait sombrer.  
Harry se laissât glisser au sol en se recroquevillant sur lui même, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.  
Il fermât les yeux de toutes ses forces en appuyant comme un forcené avec ses doigts sur ces paupières closes, tant et si bien qu'il en voyait des étoiles papillotante comme des feux d'artifices.  
Il se bouchait aussi les oreilles pour ne pas entendre cette chose grouillante, pourtant il la sentait sur lui partout, elle sortait de son corps, lui chatouillant la peau d'une façon écœurante puis dansé autour de lui comme milles effleurements.  
Il se concentrait sur ses battements de cœurs qui résonnés à ses tempes et sur sa voix caverneuse qu'il entendait de cette façon particulière quand l'on se bouche les oreilles, comme s'il était à l'intérieur de lui.  
« Tout va bien… Ce n'est rien… Rien du tout… Rien ne vas m'arriver… Tout va bien… Rien ne vas m'arriver… »  
Telle étaient les phrases qu'il se répétait sans cesse à haute voix comme pour s'en convaincre.  
Drago, quand à lui, reculait toujours.  
Il fallait qu'il reviennent dans le symbole de lumière à temps, déjà qu'il n'aurait pas du en sortir !  
_- C'est pour bientôt…_  
Harry n'était plus du tout visible, une fumée noire envahissait sa prison en y rendant apparent les contours arrondie par ses nuées grouillante.  
_- C'est pour bientôt…_ se répétait le Serpentard pour se donner du courage pour affronter la suite.  
La baguette dans la main du blond se mit à vibrer légèrement comme pour le prévenir tel un minuteur, et il se mit à réciter une invocation.  
Harry hurlât quand il sentît une force immense tout entraîner vers le haut, il ouvrît les yeux et vit le magma noir bondir hors de la cloche par le dôme.  
Comme dans un film au ralentit il vît la forme décrire un long, lent, et large arc de cercle en prenant forme peu à peu, le laissant dorénavant seul sous sa prison transparente.  
Quand la forme noire et brumeuse passât devant la lune blonde et ronde comme une sombre étoile filante, elle n'était plus vraiment sans forme, mais ce fût quand elle atterrit enfin au sol qu'il la reconnue… comme s'il l'avait toujours connue.  
Une immense bête…  
Un monstrueux félin noir…  
Une grande panthère famélique hérissé de haine, de crocs et de griffes…  
Un chat gigantesque, toute gueule béante, menaçante et crachante…  
Deux yeux vert aux pupilles fendues et brillante…  
Totalement irréelle et surréaliste… maléfique !  
Harry s'en même s'en rendre compte n'était plus envahi par la panique, il s'était relevé et regardait, les mains appuyé contre la paroi invisible.  
Il observait avec une curiosité malsaine l'apparition… son apparition !  
C'était lui… C'était plus que lui !  
Il venait enfin de comprendre se que venait de provoquer Drago.  
« Drago ! » s'écriât il en se rappelant la présence de l'autre à l'extérieur avec cette chose monstrueuse.  
Il détournât enfin son regard de la bête pour regarder le blond.  
Comme il paraissait misérable et déterminer à la fois !  
Il semblai si minuscule et frêle en proportion avec le monstre vaporeux qui lui tournait autour, la gueule entrouverte et rouge de râles et de hurlements roque qu'Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer.  
L'animal odieux avait repéré sa proie et s'en délectait du regard sous toutes les coutures en effectuant cercles après cercles autours de Drago.  
Il retroussait ses babines à chaque fois que le Serpentard avait l'audace de tourner la tête vers lui pour suivre sa lente circonvolution dont il était le centre, découvrant ses dents au nombre et à la taille complètement folle.  
Les pattes griffues foulaient à peine le sol, refermant la distance de plus en plus.  
Sa longue queue ébouriffée de rage battait si fort ses flancs que la bête donnait l'impression de fendre l'air avec une arme.  
Harry émergeât enfin de la torpeur dans lequel le morbide de se spectacle l'avait plongé.  
Il flanquât des coups énormes et répété contre la paroi, a tel point qu'il attirât l'attention sur lui.  
Le lion tournât lentement la tête vers lui et ses yeux s'étrécirent en deux fentes verte comme s'il évaluer la situation, seul ses flancs et sa queue était animé de mouvements.  
Drago remarquât le changement et tournât la tête vers Harry.  
« Arrête ça ! » articulât lentement le Gryffondor en désignant le félin du doigt, puis il serrât le poing gauche et le mis sur le cœur en poursuivant.  
« S'il te plait, arrête Drago. »  
Mais le blond détournât son regard vers la bête et Harry impuissant le vît parler doucement à l'animal qui détournât sa gueule et ses yeux vers l'autre.  
Qu'est ce qu'il lui disait ?  
Est ce que c'était l'invocation ou des cajoleries ?  
Harry n'en savait rien, non rien du tout, il n'entendait rien.  
Mais il voyait le malin plaisir que prenait l'animal fasse à une délicieuse souri qui l'appelait gentiment pour se faire croquer sans résistance.  
_- Il faut que je sorte de là ! Il le faut !_  
La force n'avait rien put faire alors il se concentrât de toute ses forces sur son désir en espérant qu'il soit assez fort pour faire de la magie sans baguette.  
Il ne savait trop quoi mais il espérait que ça arrive, et il priait pour que la barrière s'effondre là, tout de suite.  
« Brise toi… » répétait il sans cesse comme une litanie désespéré en essayant de se concentrer sur son pouvoir et sur ses mains crispées sur le dur vide.  
Rien n'y faisait et l'autre chose sombre continuait à…  
« NON ! » hurlât il alors qu'il voyait la bête bondir de joie et couvrir les dernier mètres entre elle et Drago.  
En quelques foulées, et… dans un ultime saut gigantesque, toute griffes et gueules déployés, la bête avait renversé le corps du blond sous elle.  
Le blond n'avait même pas chercher à lutter, pas une seconde il n'avait lever sa baguette pour empêcher cela et c'est à peine s'il avait eut un mouvement de recul sous la peur instinctive.  
Harry les yeux envahit de larmes vit un bras tremblant s'élever dans la masse nuageuse en passant lentement à travers comme si son propriétaire savait que lutter était impossible, comme s'il essayait de caresser de la fumée transformer en simple gros chat, comme s'il voulait émettre un signe rassurant pour le Gryffondor paniqué.  
Mais il était en train de se faire dévorer, et Harry ne voyait de lui que bien peu de choses mis à part ce bras si petit et une jambe qui disparaissait partiellement entre les énormes pattes du monstre.  
Il ne voyait que cette gueule qui plongeait et arrachait sans relâche.  
Il était tellement tétanisé et ébranlé par cette vision qu'il ne sentait même pas que ces doigts se crisper sur une prison devenue mélasse.  
Si la cage avait été visible, quelqu'un de l'extérieur aurait pu voir le dôme se déformer comme sous le coup d'une vive chaleur. Si Harry avait été capable de voir cela, il aurait sauter sur la texture qui devenait gluante pour la déchirer, mais il ne sentait pas cette faiblesse tout comme il ne la voyait pas.  
Non, il ne voyait rien à part le bras de Drago qui venait de retomber sans vie dans l'herbe.  
Il ne voyait que cette énorme chat qui pendant de longues minutes s'était acharné férocement sur le corps de celui qu'il aimait. Maintenant l'animal fait de ténèbres semblait rassasié, il s'était étiré voluptueuse et s'était couché en travers du corps de Drago qu'ainsi Harry voyait un peu mieux.  
Si pale… si immobile…  
Le chat s'était pourléché gracieusement les babines avec une longue langue humide et rose et avait vainement lécher le visage livide du blond sans qu'il ne réussisse à goutter quoi que ce soit puisqu'il passait à travers la peau diaphane.  
Le félin fermât les yeux de frustration, seul sa queue continuait à battre furieusement dans l'herbe.  
Sans doute ronronnait il ?  
Harry avait tellement l'impression de sentir sa satisfaction.  
Inconsciemment, il fit un pas… puis un autre… puis un autre…  
La prison lui résistât et s'étirât sous son action, il mit les mains devant son visage et la déchirât et s'extirpât enfin de sa prison invisible en laissant tomber mollement des lambeaux imaginaire derrière lui sur le sol.  
La nuée qui pendant un instant n'avait ressemblé qu'à un gros matou repu, se retournât violemment vers lui en sifflant et en crachant de haine.  
Harry pouvait enfin entendre ses cris et ses hurlements et ils étaient bien plus qu'insupportable.  
La nuée redevenus monstre se relevât toute hérissé de mèches de colère brumeuse, les oreilles rabattue sur son crane élancé, tout crocs et griffes dehors.  
_.oOo. Dégage de là ! Saleté ! .oOo._  
Harry plantât durement son regard dans les pupilles fendues de la panthère de fumée en hurlant sa rage.  
_.oOo. Recule ! .oOo._ sifflât il d'une façon qui le réveillât soudain.  
« Ho non… » murmurât il en mettant sa main sur sa bouche en fixant le félin avec horreur.  
L'animal hurlait sans bouger du corps de Drago même si sa façon de s'aplatir au sol et sa manière de se tordre le cou laissait penser qu'il hésitait à se soumettre.  
Ses pupilles fendue en pleine nuit…  
Ses crocs tellement démesuré qu'on se demande bien comment il peut simplement fermer la gueule…  
Cette maigreur famélique et ce corps si long…  
Ses cris qui ne ressemblaient en rien à un rugissement…  
Et maintenant, lui qui parlait en fourchelangue sans même s'en rendre conte!  
« Ha putain ! J'avais bien besoin de ça moi ! Bordel de merde ! »  
_.oOo. RECULE JE T'AI DIT ! .oOo.  
_L'apparition reculât un peu en s'aplatissant encore plus au sol, elle faisait claquer ses mâchoires en donnant des coups de pattes dans le vide dans l'espoir d'intimider le Gryffondor, sans succès.  
Harry s'approchait au fur et à mesure du corps immobile de Drago en lançant sans cesse des ordres en fourchelangue, il n'arrivait pas à les formuler autrement quand il plongeait son regard dans l'autre animal, gagnant peu à peu du terrain sur la créature hurlante et furieuse qui se retiré à reculons.  
Enfin, il fut debout auprès du Serpentard étendu, inconscient espérait il.  
Il n'osait pas quitter le félin des yeux mais il s'accroupit lentement en sifflant toujours des menaces.  
Tâtonnant de ses mains, il cherchât rapidement la baguette du blond.  
Quand il la sentit enfin, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.  
« Espèce d'idiot… » murmurât il, la voix tremblotante.  
La baguette était si serré dans le poing du Serpentard, comme s'il l'avait maintenue désespérément comme l'on sert un talisman.  
Pourquoi ne s'en est il pas servit plutôt?  
Le lion avait aussitôt saisi ce moment d'égarement comme occasion d'attaquer.  
Il bondit en hurlant là où s'était tenu Harry un instant plus tôt.  
Le brun avait roulé vivement sur le côté et aussitôt jeté un sort d'entrave que l'animal évitât comme s'il s'agissait d'une vague formalité.  
Il rechargeât vers le brun en grondant et Harry esquivât tout en jetant une pluie de sortilèges en tout genre.  
Même si l'animal les évitait presque tous, certains sorts, Harry en était sur, l'avaient touché mais à part dissiper un brin de fumée dans le sillage de la bête ils ne semblaient pas lui faire beaucoup plus de mal qu'un coup de vent.  
Quoi qu'il lui fasse, la fumée se reformait toujours sous les traits de ce démon noir grimaçant et ébouriffé.  
Rien ne fonctionnait avec ce genre de choses insaisissable, son seul désir était de l'attaquer pour le bouffer de l'intérieur comme il l'avait fait avec le Serpentard.  
Harry avait déjà affronter un cas presque similaire en troisième années à Poudlard et on lui avait appris une techniques puissante pour s'en défendre.  
Il priât pour que ce sort là, soit quelques peu efficace avec cette créature particulière et il fermât les yeux pour rassembler ses souvenirs les plus heureux.  
Il n'eut pas à les chercher bien loin, les quelques jours précédent suffisaient amplement.  
« Expecto Patronum… » soupirât il désespérément en lâchant le sortilège sur le fauve.  
Le cerfs de lumière se matérialisât de la même manière que le félin d'ombres un peu plus tôt.  
Bondir et galoper, il chargeât aussitôt sur l'ombre tout feulante et frémissante qui s'était recroquevillé au sol en écarquillant ses pupilles fendue.  
Harry priât son Patronus de toutes la force de ses espoirs d'être un tout petit peu efficace.  
Le cervidé galopait la tête si basse, qu'il donnait l'impression de labourer le sol de ces bois.  
Le choc était inévitable et si le monstre en question avait été un Détraqueur, il aurait été propulsé à cent lieux de la clairière par cette charge d'amour et d'espoir pur.  
_- Même une armée n'y aurait pas résister !_ pensât Harry.  
Mais l'immense chat était loin d'être un Détraqueur.  
Au lieu de cela un combat entre deux créatures, ombre et lumière, s'engageât.  
Il était étrange de ce dire que ces deux créatures était toutes deux une partie de la même personne.  
Harry ne pensait bien sur pas à cela, il avait, pour l'heure, mieux à faire et surtout plus important.  
Combien de temps le cerf de lumière tiendrait à distance l'esprit noir ?  
Il ne le savait pas, mais il allait utiliser ce lapse de temps pour enfin se pencher sérieusement sur le corps toujours plus immobile et livide de Drago.

* * *

**

* * *

NDA :**  
Je ne sais pas si je fini ce chapitre guère mieux que le précédent.  
En faite j'ai remarqué que quand le suspense est à son comble j'ai encore plus de reviews, mais je crois que la fin du chapitre d'avant était pire que cette fin là.  
Nan ?  
Si ?  
Je suis fière de ce chapitre avec le précédent et des suivant qui viendront jusqu'à la fin.  
Je les trouve intense, et puis c'est un peu comme une bataille final comme dans les vrais HP.  
Houla, je m'enflamme !  
J'attend vos reviews pour savoir se que vous en pensez.  
Vous m'aidez beaucoup sans compter que vous me faites super plaisir.  
Je vous aimes !

* * *

Et maintenant place au RAR !  


* * *

Onarluca :  
Oui Dray veut qu'ils soient égaux, c'est à dire, comme le précise mon titre de chapitre (Ce serrât à ton âme de décider de notre cas… ) il a libéré l'âme d'Harry pour qu'elle fasse ce que le Gryffondor veut vraiment. Soit reprendre son cœur à lui, soit lui prendre le sien. Enfin voilà voila…  
Bisous ! 

SithGirl :  
Non Dray fait exactement le contraire d'envoûter Harry, au contraire il donne le choix à sa partie la plus primaire, son âme à nue.

Vert Emeraude :  
Si ça fonctionne, Harry subira les pires outrages en effet, et ce qui doit marcher, c'est heu…  
Es tu plus avancer avec ce chapitre ? Ce n'est pas un teste pour savoir si lui l'aime assez Harry mais plutôt le contraire.

Loryah :  
Merci d'aimer, merci bikou ! Et en effet Harry l'a mis un peu en pièce, mais d'une façon détourné, c'est vraiment dur la vie n'est ce pas ?  
J'espère que tu adores aussi ce chapitre ! Bisous !

Her-Moi-Neu :  
Je suis contente que tu me dises « on s'y croyais », j'adore ! Sinon, non ce n'était pas la petite jeune fille, pure blanche et éthéré qui représente l'âme de Drago.  
Quel contraste fan de chichourle !

Artoung :  
Chapitre divin ! Huhuhu, tu me flattes ! Niaaaah !  
Sinon tu avais à peu près vu juste, Drago veut soit donner soit rendre, à la différence que quoi qu'il s'est passé dans ce chapitre, ça serait plutôt les verbes, arracher, déchiqueter, broyer, piétiner qu'il faudrait utiliser. Nan ?  
En tout cas je suis hyper contente d'avoir lu aujourd'hui tout plein de choses chez toi ! C'était super ! Bisous et j'espère que tu as aimé celui de chap, re-bisous ! Et reviens encore et encore en tant que fanfiqueuse ! C'est pour mon bien être à moi et à tout ce qui te dises que tu es la meilleur !

Slydawn :  
Ho non MDR ! Rien à voir avec sa maison ! Tu as aimé la suite, ça t'a éclaircie sur le sujet ?

Manue :  
Rahhhh, tu me rend chèvre ! C'est triiiiste ! Et c'est po juste de'avoir un vrai Drago d'abord !

Nee Chan et Chana :  
Vous me faites trop marré ! Bon d'accord c'est vrai je fais preuve d'intolérance en critiquant les Pouffsoufles, honte à moi ! Je ne le ferais plus !  
(surtout si on me dis que ma fin fais bien Slythérin, hihihi)  
Sinon, oui, Drago fait bien ce que vous pensiez, une superbe fellation, c'est déjà ça de gagné pour Ryry, nan ?  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous éclaire un poil plus, et que vous l'aimez, allez, Bisous !

Gwen222 :  
Franchement merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment très très très très plaisir ! Moi aussi je dévore fic sur fic alors j'adore quand on a dévoré la mienne comme tu l'a fais ! J'espère que tu aimes la suite ! T'a vus je l'ai mise assez vite ! Bisous !

* * *

Bisous à tous !

* * *


	22. ATTRAPE MOI, SI TU PEUX ! chap22

**

* * *

NDA:** heuuu... pardon du retard... mais... heuu, comment dire, j'étais trop peiné d'écrire la fin... snif... et j'ai fais comme un blocage...  
**

* * *

Résumé:**  
Harry aime Drago.  
Drago aime Harry.  
Enfin c'est pas trop tôt!  
Ils sont seul au monde, rien que tout les deux dans une charmante clairière...  
Oui mais voilà!  
Drago pense que Harry et lui, leur situation doit être éclaircie sur un point.  
Il ne se rappel pas toute l'histoire car il n'était plus lui même à ce moment là, mais il sait que lors de sa dernière sortie astral il a emporter en lui le cœur de Harry.  
Grâce à ça, mais surtout depuis qu'il a un peu accepter ce qu'il y avait entre eux, il peut ressentir, à travers ce lien, les émotions du Gryffondor.  
Ce pouvoir ne marche pas dans les deux sens, et peut être que si Harry le poursuis autant c'est à cause de cette différence entre eux.  
Il se pose des questions, il veut en avoir le cœur net, et il veut rétablir cela par un sombre et dangereux rituel.  
Harry est pris au dépourvu, enfermé et impuissant, il assiste à l'invocation de son âme noire.  
Celle ci sort de lui sous la forme d'une étrange et monstrueux félin qui s'attaque sans tarder à un Drago soumis.  
La créatures semble le bouffer, le tuer en plongeant directement à l'intérieur de lui.  
Harry se libère enfin de sa prison transparente et repousse du corps de Drago son double noir, par un sortilège d'espoir, Spero Patronum.  
Pendant que son ombre et sa lumière s'affrontent, il peut enfin se pencher sur le corps immobile de Drago...  
**

* * *

Chapitre 22: Mais comment cela est il censé finir?**

* * *

Alors que résonné autours de lui les cris de la panthère, les martèlements des sabots fendu du cerf et le choc de leurs étreintes, Harry se penchât sur un corps inanimé.  
" Drago? " murmurât il en se coulant contre la cage thoracique du blond pour écouter des restes de battements de cœur.  
Le torse était chaud, la vie y pulsé faiblement, son teint avait beau être livide, il n'était pas mort.  
Harry agenouillé près le lui, le pris dans bras et serrât son visage tout contre le sien pour lui parler.  
" Drago... réveille toi... arrête ça... je... Je t'aime! J'ai besoin de toi... Je ne sais pas comment faire... disparaître cette chose qui vient de moi... S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux ! "  
Disant cela, il pleurait et hoquetait entre chaque sanglot qui le coupé dans sa litanie.  
Ses larmes tombaient et coulaient le long du visage du blond qui resté impassible.  
Il avait beau lui parler, l'embraser, le caresser, le secouer, voir même le gifler comme il le fît à plusieurs reprise, Drago restait de marbre.  
Harry regardât désespérément autour de lui, cherchant une solution.  
La clairière était toujours éclairé de cette lueur magique de torches et de lune.  
Le néant puis les esprits maudits, formes éthéré tournoyant toujours de leurs façon macabre, à l'extérieur du cercle des torches qui crépitaient allègrement.  
Tout avait commencer par elles douze !  
Derrière leur protection, les esprits grimaçant tournoyaient comme si c'était la seule chose que leurs état désespéré leur permettait, leurs ultime but semblait être d'entré à l'intérieur du cercle pour se repaître des émanations de magie noire.  
Drago avait dit qu'ils étaient attiré par cela, donc le rituel n'était pas terminé.  
Et le Serpentard déclencheur de toute cette merde était inconscient et incapable de ne serait ce que battre d'une paupière, alors comment tout cela était il censé finir!  
Avec eux à l'intérieur, il y avait ces deux animaux éthéré qui se combattaient.  
Où plutôt qui ne se combattaient plus.  
Le grand cerf de lumière n'avait ni détruit ni chassé le sombre fauve.  
Tout juste arrivait il a le maintenir en respect.  
Harry se remémorât de sombre souvenirs.  
Il avait déjà assisté et même participé au rituel de magie noire le plus écœurant que l'on puisse faire, la résurrection de Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur d'entant.  
Et pourtant aucun esprits n'étaient alors venue quémander son reste alors que paradoxalement cela se passé dans un cimetière.  
Quel ironie !  
Ce qu'avait fait Drago devait être un rituel d'un genre particulier aux âmes noire, c'était cela qui devaient les attirer.  
En tout cas, quoi que ce soit, il c'était vraiment donné du mal pour l'emprisonner et faire ses petites choses sans qu'il puisse le déranger.  
Et maintenant ils étaient bien avancer !  
Apparemment le danger venait de l'autre maigreur échevelé, ce félin de fumé.  
Pourtant sa prison n'avait pas été hermétique à cette chose.  
Normal, si c'était justement ce truc que Drago invoquait.  
Harry comprenait peu à peu.  
Le Serpentard avait fait sortir de son corps quelques choses qui ne pouvait qu'être un lui noir, pour interagir avec son âme.  
La prison devait en faite l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit pour nuire au bon déroulement du rituel, et peut être aussi, pour le tenir calme lorsque la créature aurait du retourner en lui.  
C'était cela !  
Si elle était sortie de lui, quoi qu'ai fait cette créature à Drago, elle devait maintenant y retourner pour mettre fin au rituel, et peut être qu'alors le blond se réveillerait…  
Mais peut être pas aussi…  
Peut être qu'elle lui avait vraiment bouffé quelques choses à l'intérieur et que si elle disparaissait maintenant en lui, le blond allait définitivement sombrer.  
Et puis est ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs envie d'avoir cette chose en lui ?  
Ce démon noir ?  
Non ! Certainement pas !  
Est ce que le rituel c'était bien passé ?  
Drago avait eut l'air terrifié quand la bête était sortie de lui mais il n'avait rien fait non plus pour arrêter son attaque et il avait eut pourtant sa baguette en main.  
Non, il n'avait rien fait, strictement rien.  
Il s'était laissé bien gentiment bouffer de l'intérieur et maintenant il était plongé dans un comas magique.  
Ha bravo, vraiment chapeau !  
Harry, tenant toujours étroitement Drago contre lui tandis qu'il regardait le félin avec attention.  
Il n'y avait plus du tout combat entre lui et son Patronus.  
On aurait plutôt dit qu'ils étaient tout deux très affaibli.  
Le chat d'ombre était quasiment invisible, tapis dans l'herbe.  
Seul sa gueule rouge haletante et ses deux fentes vertes humide étaient visible.  
Le cerf de lumière avançait lentement balançant au ras du sol sa tête au rythme de ses pas en direction de la panthère qui roulât sur le dos en grognant.  
Le cerf semblât la flairer amicalement un moment, puis il reculât en jouant des bois, fouettant l'air alors que l'autre faisait de même à coups de pattes de velours.  
Harry fronçât les sourcils.  
Finalement ils ne devaient pas tellement être épuisé de leurs combats ces deux là.  
Cela devait être autre chose.  
Ils n'étaient tout simplement plus hostile l'un envers l'autre.  
Le Patronus relevât majestueusement la tête, la lumière pulsant décroissante en lui.  
" Pourquoi ? " murmurât Harry.  
" Ne part pas, j'ai besoin de toi. "  
Le cerf le regardait calmement de ses yeux pale, aussi calme que pouvait être ceux de son espèce véritable.  
Harry connaissait cet instant, c'était celui où il avait toujours l'impression de perdre une partie de son cœur.  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement son Patronus, quelque chose de son père, quelque chose de lui ou un simple sortilège de protection ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ces yeux là, en cet instant semblaient toujours lui dire " Adieu " avant de disparaître.  
Harry ne comprenait pas ce phénomène, le cerf disparaissait simplement le moment venu.  
Le danger pour lui était pourtant toujours là, mais son sortilège avait comme une vie propre, il disparaissait lentement en le dardant de son regard lunaire sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.  
C'etait une chose parfaitement inéluctable.  
Sauf que cette fois ci, le processus ne pris pas fin comme à l'accoutumé.  
Au moment où l'animal n'était pratiquement plus que légèrement devinable par un très léger halo, sa lumière se ravivât autant que lui même en un bond prodigieux en avant.  
On aurait dit qu'un coup de feu inaudible sauf pour lui l'avait tout à coup réveillé de sa torpeur.  
Le cerf à présent arpenter la clairière d'une manière complètement désordonnée en tournant la tête dans toute les directions à l'affût d'un danger.  
Harry en fît de même, affolé par la réaction de son Patronus, pour le moins inhabituel.  
Rien n'avait changé autours d'eux, pourtant le cerf piaffait de terreur.  
La panthère de fumée grondait elle aussi de peur, encore plus tapis dans l'herbe, si cela était seulement possible.  
C'était comme si sa forme éthéré s'enfonçait directement dans la terre, comme si elle fondait directement dans la terre.  
" Je ne vois rien ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? " demandât anxieusement et inutilement Harry.  
S'il y avait eu quelques choses, son Patronus aurait foncé aussitôt sur le danger, quel qu'il soit au moins pour le lui montrer à lui.  
Mais là, même cette créature magique ne semblait plus savoir que faire.  
Sa peur remontât un cran plus haut vers la panique, quand il vit que le cercle était peu à peu déserté par les esprits qui s'effilochaient dans la noirceur de la forêt néant, en finissant leurs course à la lumière tendrement vacillante des torches.  
" Qu'est qui pouvait maintenant faire fuir des esprits maudits? " se demandât il en serrant encore plus fort le corps du blond contre lui.  
Dans sa main droite tremblante, il tenait la baguette de Drago comme s'il s'agissait d'un bien maigre talisman.  
Il s'attendait maintenant à voir surgir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose du moins, du réel, du concret, du danger.  
Tout ce qu'il avait affronté jusque là, et même lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses moins que vivante tel que des souvenirs, avaient été visible, ces adversaires avaient toujours eut au moins une forme.  
Il ne pouvait envisager cela autrement…  
Et pourtant cela arrivait.  
Le cerf galopait en cercle autours de lui et Drago, puis soudainement se dérobé en faisant un bond monstrueux comme pour éviter quelques pièges invisible au sol, puis il repartait tel une furie dans l'autre sens.  
La créations qu'il était, bien que totalement impuissante, ne pouvait se résoudre à simplement se volatiliser.  
Le patronus n'était plus que démonstration de pure terreur.  
Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte, omnubilé qu'il était à guetter un danger à travers les réactions du cerf.  
Il ne savait pas que sans s'en rendre compte, il était déjà sous son emprise.  
Comment aurait il pu le savoir d'ailleurs?  
Ce n'était pas à Poudlard qu'on apprenait ce genre de choses.  
Peut être que Hermionne l'avait lu quelques part et encore, ce n'étais pas dans les livres de la réserve qu'elle aurait pu le découvrire.  
Avec lui, la forme de chat dans l'herbe était tout autant que lui, sous une emprise mystérieuse.  
D'ailleurs c'était chez lui que le phénomène était le plus visible.  
Peu à peu il disparaissait, sa consistance de fumée était plus que disparate et quelques bribes de lui s'effilochait dans la nuit.  
Harry, lui n'était encore que simplement engourdi, du corps comme des sens.  
Etrangement les galops désespéré du cerf n'avait plus qu'un effet hypnotique sur lui, il avait bien plus conscience du corps de Drago dans ses bras.  
C'était doux, c'était calme…  
Il était bien.  
L'air, qui avait été si froid et agité un peu avant, semblait maintenant être tout simplement devenue du coton tendre et chaudement douillet.  
Comment Harry pouvait il encore y voir clair dans ce parfait bien être?  
Comment pouvait il y avoir une quelconque menace?  
Elle était pourtant là, invisible mais inéluctable et pouvait enfin se manifester d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
La menace choisie, cette fois, d'apparaître sous la forme d'un son.  
Un son si doux, si limpide, une perfection qui ne fit même pas frissonner le Gryffondor qui l'entendit à peine à travers son état de transe.  
Un son de cloche, simplement, un son si brut, si pure et naturel, que l'obscurité lui allais à merveille.  
Pour Harry ce n'était pas plus différent qu'un bruissement de feuilles qui jouaient avec le vent calme.  
A chaque vibrations de bronze, coup après coups un peu plus long et un peu plus fort que le précédent, Harry s'endormait petit à petit, s'enroulant sur le corps inerte de Drago.  
Il avait d'abord fermé les yeux, puis avait paisiblement blottie son visage dans le creux chaud à la jonction de l'épaule et du cou du blond, puis dans un dernier soupir il s'était simplement laisser aller à la quiétude de ce sommeil hypnotique.  
Il ne savait pas qu'il s'abandonné purement et simplement à la mort.  
En effet, le rituel de magie noire était fait avec une magie bien plus originel et primaire que n'importe quel magie.  
Paradoxalement il était bien plus dangereux aussi s'il n'était pas entièrement maîtrisé.  
Et là, le rituel de Drago n'était pas clos depuis bien trop longtemps.  
Si la main de l'homme ne refermait pas elle même les brèches obscure qu'elle avait l'impudence d'ouvrir sur le monde, d'une façon ou d'une autre il fallait mettre fin à se déferlement de forces.  
Celle qui se chargeait de cette tache était une entité puissante.  
La plus vieille de ce monde.  
La mort ou bien l'une de ses sbires, qui pouvait vraiment le dire?  
Ce n'était que des on dit à ce sujet et peut être était ce simplement la magie elle même.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry s'endormait à la vie, heureux, délivré d'une âme si noire qu'elle lui était insupportable.  
L'âme noire en question disparaissait de même petit à petit, elle n'était plus que vapeur légère.  
Plus Harry s'endormait, plus son âme perdait de la consistance.  
Le Patronus campait raide d'horreur sur ses longues jambes fine et gracieuse et pour cause, il était le seul à vraiment comprendre la situation.  
Il s'ébrouât et fonçât sur Harry, toutes cornes en avant, sa consistance faisait de lui un être parfaitement impuissant en l'occurrence pour ce genre d'action.  
Même s'il avait été plus qu'un simple Patronus, il n'en avait pas pour autant plus de pouvoir.  
Et encore moins sur les vivants.  
Non.  
Le seul sur qui il pouvait un tant soit peu interagir ici, était celui qui lui ressemblait de part sa forme.  
Il avait été envoyé ici pour le repousser, mais il étais peut être bien plus qu'une simple invocation d'espoir dans le fond et sa tache était bien loin d'être accomplie s'il voulait être en paix.  
Le cerf effectuât un magistral demi tour en labourant de ses cornes et jouant furieusement un roulement de tambour de ses sabots sur le sol.  
Il abandonnât les deux corps humains plus qu'endormis et se précipitât à l'endroit ou c'était tenu une forme de chat peu avant. Il semblât piétiner, déchirer, poignarder de ses bois et des ses sabots pendant un certain moment. Il obligeât le félin éthéré à se soulever faiblement sur ses longues pattes tremblante.  
Le chat grognât, marchât quelques pas et retombât épuisé à peine plus loin en perdant un peu plus de sa nébulosité, vapeurs sombre s'échappant dans la nuit.  
Même ses yeux, lorsqu'ils trouvaient la force de s'ouvrire n'avaient plus le même éclat.  
Ils semblaient vide.  
Peut être étaient ils déjà parti en fumé ?  
Le cerf recommençât son manège ,encore et toujours il poussait le félin à retourner à sa place, dans le corps de Harry.  
L'ombre piaulât lamentablement à l'intention du cerf avant de donner ces dernière forces pour mettre fin à tout cela.  
Le chat, anormalement plus famélique et translucide qu'au début du rituel, bondît, deux, trois fois avec une certaine grâce désespéré et maladive et finît sa course là où elle avait commencé, laissant seulement derrière lui un léger grognement sulfureux.  
Le cerf majestueux, tendait le cou en agitant ses oreilles bien campé sur les longues jambes raide.  
Il attendait de voir si le danger s'atténuait un tant soit peu.  
Harry semblât suffoquer un moment dès que son âme fût entièrement engloutit en lui.  
Pourtant il ne s'en réveillait pas pour autant.  
Le cerf ouvrit la bouche comme pour bramer, mais rien n'en sortit le sortilège n'en faisait pas un être capable d'émettre le moindre son, à part peut être celui qu'il produisait en roulant des sabots furieusement.  
Il recommençât à galoper en cercle, faisant le seul vacarme qu'il lui était possible de faire, mais avec étonnement, il s'arrêtât aussi vite qu'il avait débuter cette sorte de danse.  
Le symbole de lumière pendant un laps de temps avait comme explosé d'une façon aveuglante, puis avait disparut, volatilisé et avec lui le son de cloche s'atténuait jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'une simple réminiscence auditive.  
Un vague souvenir de danger imminent qui s'en était allé.  
Encore quelque peu tremblant sur ses pattes, le cerf s'avançât vers le centre de la clairière redevenue clairière parmis les bois. N'était il pas trop tard ?  
Il flairât la chevelure du brun.  
Elle sentait bon la vie.  
Il s'ébrouât comme pour chasser les dernier vestige du doute puis penchât la tête vers l'autre corps pale étendu pour lui souffler son haleine magique au visage.  
Drago fronçât des sourcils en hoquetant comme s'il remonté enfin à la surface après une longue apnée profonde sous des eaux trouble.  
Le Patronus se redressât alors noblement, et il se laissât enfin disparaître dans un soupir de pur contentement.  
Le vent dans les arbres rejouaient à nouveau leurs musique dans la clairière.  
Ce fût ce son que Drago perçut en premier et qui le rassurât au plus au point.  
La lune qui pouvait maintenant poursuivre sa course , fut la première chose qu'il vit avec une certaine difficulté.  
Le fait qu'elle n'était pas pile poil au dessus de lui le rassurât tout autant que les bruits de la forêt.  
Les torches, leurs douce lumière et leurs crépitement étaient les dernier vestiges de son but accomplie, à présent elles aussi allaient décroissante vers l'instinction.  
La magie semblait avoir déserté les lieux.  
Le rituel devait s'être accomplie et quel qu'en soit le résultat tout serait pour le mieux.  
Il pouvait maintenant porter son attention tout à fait incomplète sur quelques chose de tout à fait anormal.  
Un corps qui l'enlacé.  
Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver parfaitement l'usage de ses sens mais cela au moins il le savait au plus profond de lui.  
Harry le tenait dans ses bras !  
Alors qu'il essayé de retrouver son souffle et le cours de ses pensées, il se rappelât.  
Harry qu'il avait enfermé pour le protéger, et laisser à son âme le choix qui les concernait tout les deux.  
Elle était sortie de son corps…  
Si noire et si menaçante…  
Ces yeux avaient été ceux d'un serpent…  
Et elle s'était jeté sur lui comme le fauve qu'elle était aussi, et il s'était senti partir.  
Que s'était il passé ?  
Est ce qu'il possédait toujours le cœur du Gryffondor ou le lui avait elle arraché ?  
Et le siens ?  
Etait il toujours glacé là ou il avait toujours été à l'abris ?  
Où avait il été emporté par ce chat immense et terrifiant dans quelques recoins chaud qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment ?  
Harry l'avait il dédaigné ou non?  
Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne se sentait pas très bien.  
Il haletait comme essoufflé par une maladie étrange.  
Son crane devenait douloureux et la lumière à présent, lui vrillait le cerveaux.  
Mieux valait laisser ses paupière close pour le moment.  
Tout à coup, un sentiment d'insécurité intolérable le saisit à la gorge.  
Tel un aveugle, il tâtonnât autours de lui, espérant qu'une main protectrice le guiderait.  
Rien de tel ne vint et ces mains achevèrent de confirmer ce qu'il pensait.  
Harry était là, oui !  
Mais il était parfaitement silencieux !  
Certes, il le tenait dans ses bras, mais d'une façon flasque typique du sommeil.  
Que faisait il là ?  
Drago réfléchissait à toute vitesse.  
Peut être que lorsque son âme était revenue en lui, après l'accomplissement du la cérémonie, la protection s'était elle simplement évanouit?  
Normalement ce n'étais pas censé ce passer comme cela.  
Oui, le rituel prenait fin quand l'âme retourné dans son enveloppe de chaire, mais la protection n'était qu'un plus qu'il avait ajouté au tout.  
Seul lui aurait pu la lever, Harry n'avait pas de baguette, il y avait veillé.  
Drago commençait à paniquer sévèrement en imaginant, que peut être, cette idiot de Gryffondor, sauveur du monde magique ou pas et même un peu plus, avait trouvé le moyen de se libérer de sa protection en faisant de la magie sans baguette, à moins qu'il ai des muscle surpuissant et qu'il avait combattu et détruit son âme.  
" Harry ! " gémit il en saisissant la chemise du garçon endormi au dessus de lui en une attitude encore protectrice.  
Drago remontât lentement les mains le long du visage du brun.  
Aucune réaction.  
" Harry tu n'as pas fait ça ! " dit il en agrippant brutalement les mèches de cheveux pour le secouer.  
Ce n'eut pour résultat que de faire basculer son corps inanimé par dessus le sien.  
Drago s'extirpât de sous son poids, à présent il ouvrait les yeux avec encore un peu de difficulté, mais il voulait constater par lui même ce qui en était.  
Bouger pour se mettre au dessus du Gryffondor lui fut encore plus douloureux.  
Il avait déjà regarder de nombreuse fois Harry dormire ces jours précédent, c'était des moments où sans cesse il se demandait le pourquoi du comment.  
A chaque fois la vision qu'il avait eu de lui à ces moments là avait apaisé ses craintes et ses doutes d'une façon qu'il ne s'expliquait encore moins.  
Mais là…  
Harry était différent de ces moments là.  
Il était si pale !  
D'une blancheur cadavérique !  
Il n'avait jamais était une personne bronzé, ni parut particulièrement en bonne santé, mais là c'était vraiment tout à fait différent.  
Sa poitrine se soulevait si faiblement, et ses lèvres était si fine.  
Quelques choses se fissurât lentement en Drago.  
Personne ne peut expliquer ce qu'il ressentît en cet instant quand il eut la terrible certitude que celui qu'il aimait été à l'agonie que cela soit par sa faute était bien secondaire.  
Dire que son cœur se brisait en quelques morceaux en son sein ne serait plus assez fort.  
Dire qu'il pouvait encore ressentir quelques émotions en cet instant ne serait pas exacte, finalement.  
Drago ne culpabilisait pas, il n'avait jamais développé ce sentiment au delà d'une certaine limite vitale pour le servir de temps à autre quand cela s'haverait utile.  
Non, ici dans la clairière à genoux face au corps de Harry, il était bien au delà des sentiments et des étiquettes qu'on tente de leurs poser pour mieux en faire usage.  
Il était d'abord resté interdit, sans bouger, sans respirer, sans même s'apercevoir qu'il bloquait sa respiration depuis longtemps.  
Puis pendant un moment il avait tenté presque humainement et par tout les moyens possible qui était à sa disposition de réveiller le garçon.  
Il ne savait pas qu'un peu plus tôt les rôles avait été renversé.  
Quel ironie décidément.  
Dorénavant, il n'en était plus en un stade de contrôle humain même très bas.  
Résigné d'une façon instinctive, tremblant de terreur et de douleur, il gémissait simplement comme un animal blessé sur le corps de l'autre.  
Ses doigts étaient crispé dans les cheveux brun de l'autre comme pour le raccrocher à lui, sa bouche mordait l'autre chaire comme pour étouffer ses cris de désespoirs qui ne cessés de vouloir l'engloutir, ses larmes dévalaient aussi bien sur ses joues que sur celle de son aimé détesté quand elles tombaient sur son visage.  
L'ombre de Serpentard qu'il n 'était plus, offrât alors ses larmes et ses cris sans plus aucune retenue, d'une façon qu'il aurait considéré plus tôt comme indécente et indigne.  
S'il avait été encore capable de réfléchir posément, il aurait pu comprendre que rien ne servait de paniquer.  
Mais il était bien au delà de la panique.  
De toute façon, il n'était plus lui même.  
Non, il ne le savait pas encore mais il ne pouvait plus être le même.  
Maintenant il était deux…  
S'il avait put y réfléchir posément, il aurait compris que cette explosion ne venait pas de lui mais d'autre chose.  
Quelques chose de nouveau, en lui.  
Le lien qu'il avait voulut sois brisé soit se renforcé était là, bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.  
Si fort que Harry du plus profond de se sommeil de mort dans lequel il avait été plongé plus tôt le ressentît pour la première fois.  
L'appel du lien.  
L'appel de Drago.  
Ce fût comme une lame brûlante qu'on avait plongé dans son cœur.  
C'était fort, douloureux et inflexible.  
Une force puissante qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer.  
Elle était là, enivrante qui se déversait en lui, envahissant tout.  
La douleur de Drago.  
Une douleur immense et bestiale.  
Il devint alors animal à son tour.  
Ce fut instinctivement qu'il agit, comme quand l'on ne doit que survivre dans un instant d'extrême danger.  
Harry comme un naufragé s'agrippât à désespérément à Drago.  
Et Drago, qui ne pouvait plus réagire de façon normale, n'acceptât pas son réveil comme quelques choses de rassurant, il s'agrippât à son tour à lui avec autant de ferveur, sinon plus.  
Tout deux nageait dans ce lien réciproque qui les noyés sous la panique, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit. C'était là, c'était intense, c'était tout…  
Ils ne pouvaient que s'entremêler follement, se griffer, se s'entredéchirer l'un l'autre.  
Harry pleurait aussi sans même être capable de se demander pourquoi, il ressentait tout cela simplement par ce que c'était là et il y réagissait.  
Ils s'embrassaient comme pour reprendre vie, comme pour être sur de reprendre possession de l'autre, car ça au moins ils le savaient encore.  
Seul l'autre importait !  
Petit à petit, dans le cœur oppressé de Drago se déversât petit à petit un miel rassurant et la bête qu'il avait été un instant sans age laissât enfin la place à un homme capable de parole.  
" Pardon, pardon ! " ne cessait il de répéter à l'oreille de Harry maintenant que la culpabilité trouvé de la place pour l'assaillir.  
Ces mots sangloté firent revenir Harry à la réalité et lui aussi put enfin parler.  
" J'ai cru que tu étais mort. " dit il en se reculant un peu pour caler son regard dans les yeux de Drago.  
Ils étaient un peu rougit ce qui rendaient leurs gris bleu encore plus fascinant par contraste.  
" Je… je voulais donner le choix à ton âme de m'emporter avec elle. " se confessât il.  
Harry frissonnât.  
" Je me doutais bien que ça devait être quelques choses de moi. "  
Il refermât les yeux si fort que même Drago ressentît de la douleur.  
" Non, non, tu n'étais pas monstrueux… hallucinant, intimidant, impressionnant je dirais plutôt ! " murmurât le blond qui avait ressentit ses pensées.  
" Mais tu n'as pas vu ses yeux ? "  
" Ils étaient vert comme les tient. "  
" Ils étaient fendu ! Comme un serpent ! Et je lui parlait en fourchelangue !"  
" Ce n'est pas un animal qui se balade dans les forêt d'Amazonie. C'est la forme de ton âme ! Il faut croire que tu… Tu quoi ? Tu lui a parlé en fourchelangue ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? "  
" Je l'ai vu se jeter sur toi, et je me suis retrouver libérer, à marcher vers vous. Je lui ai dit des choses pour qu'il recule. C'est là que je me suis aperçut que lorsque je le regardait dans les yeux, c'était du fourchelangue qui me venait. Ces choses ne peuvent pas venir spontanément pour rien tu sais! "  
" Je sais, je sais. Je ne parle peut être pas le fourchelangue mais je connais ses propriétés. Raconte moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est il passé ensuite? "  
" J'ai fait apparaître un Patronus avec ta baguette, ça a réussit à le tenir en respect et…"  
" Un Patronus ? Mais ! "  
" J'avais d'abord essayé toute sorte de choses contre lui, il évitait tout mes sortilèges, et pendant ce temps tu étais inanimé, je ne savais pas ce que tu avais, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. "  
Drago déglutît avant de murmurer un pauvre " Et ensuite ? ".  
" Je n'arrivait pas à te réveiller… Mon Patronus et l'autre horreur sombre s'étaient arrêter de se combattre, je me demandais pourquoi d'ailleurs. On aurait presque dit qu'ils jouaient ensemble. Mon Patronus allait disparaître, quand… "  
Harry fît une pose pour rassembler ses pensées.  
" Quand quoi ? "  
Drago était littéralement pendu aux lèvres du Gryffondor.  
" Il n'a plus voulut partir. Il cherchait partout quelque chose. Et puis… Je crois qu'il y a eut des cloches… Mais je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, je crois que je me suis endormie. C'est toi qui m'a réveiller, tu dois en savoir plus que moi, non ? "  
" Non, je ne… Des cloches tu dis ? Ho merde ! " glapît il en s'enfouissant la tête au creux du cou de Harry qui eut pour seule réaction de le serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras.  
" Ne sois pas désolé, et ne parlons plus de cela. Je… je crois comprendre maintenant… "  
" Tu le sens ? " demandât timidement Drago, le visage toujours enfouit dans le creux chaud et doux des cheveux du Griffondor.  
" Oui… " soufflât l'autre dans un souffle.  
Harry et Drago se dévisageait maintenant, n'osant plus parler, savourant simplement cette compréhension nouvelle.  
Ce fut le Serpentard qui rompît le silence, voulant reprendre légèrement le contrôle sur ses émotions débridés causé par l'intrusion de lien véritable.  
Ce qu'il avait senti les jours précédent n'était qu'une pale imitation.  
" Je n'arrive même pas à m'en réjouir alors que je t'ai fais courir un tel danger. Tu as faillis faire disparaître ta propre âme, il n'y a rien de pire. J'ai vraiment été stupide. "  
" A moins que je ne me trompe, tu as toi aussi mis ton âme en jeu ? Toi aussi tu as faillit la perdre, alors n'en parlons plus. "  
" Oui mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie. Sans compter que si tu as entendu des cloches sa voudrait dire qu'on était vraiment dans la merde. En fait on pourrait difficilement faire pire. " dit il après une courte pause.  
Harry lui effleurât les lèvres du bout des doigts pour l'empêcher de continuer à raller sans fin, et Drago se tue sous la délicate caresse, il retenait même son souffle d'anticipation.  
Il avait beau essayé de repousser ce moment, il fallait qu'il revienne toujours, il avait peur, mais maintenant il devait l'affronter.  
" Tu vois ? " demandât Harry.  
Les yeux de Drago demandaient, quémandaient une réponse et le brun reprit.  
" Tu vois que je t'aimais vraiment. "  
Le blond hochât de la tête imperceptiblement, en fait il retenait ses larmes, avec succès car à présent il avait retrouvé un peu de son fameux self control qui lui interdisait de montrer de tel débordement.  
La main de Harry trouvât le chemin de sa nuque et devint plus pressente.  
Drago était attiré par cette pression qui l'entraînait à jouer le meilleur rôle de sa vie.  
Harry était l'instrument et la musique, et inversement le brun jouait aussi avec lui, touchant son corps, jouant de ses cordes. 

_Putain…_

Complet…

_Je t'aime…_

Deux…

_Embrasse moi…_

Ensemble…

_S'il te plait…_

Réuni…

_Baise moi…_

La plus belle, la plus passionnelle et torride des symphonies.  
La véritable toute première entre eux d'ailleurs, mais ils la jouaient comme si elle pouvait être l'unique dernière.  
Drago y avait veillé, il avait voulut soit tout, soit rien, et il avait le toujours et bien plus au delà à présent à sa disposition.  
Ce fût lui qui menât la danse en premier, il l'avait tellement voulu, tellement désiré et en même temps tellement redouté.  
Ce fût lui qui écrasât en premier le corps de l'autre sous le sien.  
Ce fût lui qui arrachât les vêtements de l'autre en même temps que les siens.  
Lui qui déchirât bestialement les lèvres de l'autre, lui léchât le sang qui perlait ensuite comme des bijoux.  
Ce fût sa langue qui traçât les contours du corps de Harry avec le plus de ferveurs.  
La première fois pour lui qu'il donnait ainsi comme pour l'autre de recevoir autant.  
Harry était écrasé physiquement et mentalement par les assauts de pur désirs.  
A tel point qu'il pouvait à peine rendre les baisers, à peine se raccrocher désespérément aux épaules de l'autre.  
Harry était l'instrument bouillant, qui gémissait sous Drago, sous sa langue humide et baladeuse, sous ses baisers brûlant parcourant son corps, sous ses dents qui le déchiraient un peu partout.  
Il sentit la bouche de Drago qui le prendre en elle mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les fois précédente.  
C'était comme comparer un firewiski comparé à une bière au beurre.  
Drago le suçait encore quand il lui introduisit ses doigts dans la bouche, Harry les léchât consciencieusement comme s'il imaginait lui aussi sucer autre chose.  
Drago aimât cela, car il laissât ses doigts jouer plus longtemps dans la bouche de Harry qu'il n'était nécessaire pour faire ce qu'il avait en tête.  
Maintenant les même doigts humide fouillaient en lui, lui laissant échapper des cris de plaisirs rauque.  
La bouche de Drago, les doigts de Drago, cela était bon mais il plus.  
Si on lui avait demander à lui il, aurait renverser le Serpentard sur le dos et se serrait empalé sur lui, seulement l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreilles.  
Il jouait avec son cul de façon indécente.  
Non il ne le rendait pas prêt, il jouait avec de ses doigts et sa langue.  
Harry allait venir si sa continuait comme cela et il se trémoussait et gémissait en conséquence.  
Il en voulait plus là maintenant tout de suite, et il le disait.  
Suppliait il ?  
Sans aucun doute.  
Etait ce cela que Drago attendait ?  
Peut être, car il le prit alors sans somation.  
Toujours à même le sol, dans l'herbe fraîche de la nuit, il pénétrât fort en son Harry en le serrant désespérément dans ses bras.  
Et il hurlât sous lui par ce que la douleur était si bonne.  
Harry avait mal mais il jouait des anches, par ce qu'il en voulait plus, là maintenant tout de suite.  
Harry devait sans doute mordre crier, gémir et quémander.  
Drago le lui rendait au centuple en bougeant, mordant et gémissant des phrases sans queue ni tête aux creux de ses oreilles.  
Cela continuât ainsi pendant un court long moment indéfinissable.  
Mais inévitablement l'un des deux vint, suivit aussitôt par l'autre.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'ils en avaient à faire ?  
Au contraire !  
Indubitablement sal et sentant le sexe, Harry en profitât pour renverser le rapport de force, et Drago se défendît à peine.  
Seulement pour la forme.  
Chaque geste qu'il faisait, apparemment réticent, était un combat savamment mené pour rendre le Griffondor encore plus fou de désir.  
C'était un drôle de combat, où chacun aimait perdre car chaque défaite sonné le début de nouvelle hostilité, un nouveau jeu où il fallait trouvé qui serait le nouveau dominant dominé.  
C'était un jeu certes, mais guerrier et brutal qui sentait l'amour mais aussi le désespoir et la tendresse.  
Une larme coulait parfois discrète, mais elle était aussitôt léché et recueillit par une langue amie.  
Les cris, et les murmures racontaient toute sorte de choses pour l'autre, des choses belle et tendre, des choses d'amour, mais aussi des choses rude et vulgaire.  
Peut être qu'il y avait encore un peu de haine, mais elle avait maintenant toute sa place.  
Elle était chérie.  
Car après tout la haine était la seule chose qui pouvait un tant sois peu justifier cela.  
Lui et lui.  
Ils s'étaient tellement détesté, jalousé, tellement haït, tellement…  
Ces choses là, même si elle en cachait d'autre, ne pouvaient pas simplement partir, s'effacer, s'oublier…  
La haine avait été là, elle y resterait tapis dans les cœur.  
L'œil rond de la lune était alors leurs seul témoin pour leur presque noyade mutuelle, cela dura jusqu'à l'aube doré, aurore humide et pastel.  
Alors Drago fût le premier à reprendre pied.  
Peut être que des deux, ils resteraient le seul à pour leurs faire revenir à surface de la réalité.  
Drago était essoufflé et en sueur, ses cheveux blond lui collait aux tempes et ses yeux ne pouvaient encore se détacher leurs miroirs vert.  
Pourtant il eut la force de mettre fin à cela.  
" Vient. " soufflât il simplement en prenant la main de Harry et le tirant en arrière en même temps qu'il se relevait.  
Le brun, dans le même état que lui, lui sourît.  
Il eut juste le temps d'attraper ses lunettes un peu plus loin dans l'herbe et il suivît l'autre qui l'entraînait devant lui vers la minuscule tente.  
Harry malicieusement lui échappât des mains en se transformant en chat.  
Il fonçât par large bonds, par le petit entrebâillement de tissus pour l'attendre ronronnant dans leurs lit.  
Drago ralât de se retrouver avec une boule de poil dans les draps, au lieu d'un corps de rêve svelte et finement musclé.  
Mais à force de cajoleries, il retrouvât bien vite son corps chéri, son Harry à lui.

_Tu es impossible…_

Complet…

_Tu me rend fou…_

Deux…

_Tu es le diable en personne…  
_  
Ensemble…

_Prend moi, qu'est ce que tu attends ?_

Réuni…

_Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te supplie ?_

" Si. " répondît Harry.

* * *

oO Fin Oo**

* * *

NDA :** Et voilà c'est fini…  
Snif…  
Comme je vous l'ai dit brièvement en tête de chapitre, j'ai fait un blocage, je ne voulais pas finir ma première fanfic…  
Et puis je m'y suis remise car je pensais à vous, je me disais que c'était pas cool de vous faire attendre, et du coup je vous ai fais patienter encore plus car j'ai réuni les deux dernier chap en un seul.  
C'est pour ça que j'ai mis un résumé, au cas où vous aviez tout oublié !  
Ha oui aussi ! J'avais dis pas de Lemon, mais finalement… Y'en a eut un… Un tout pitit !  
C'est bien non ? C'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir était tant en retard.  
Je répondrais aux prochaine review avec une petite surprise, un mignon épilogue, pas un vrai chapitre hein, la vrai fin est là, mais un épilogue quand même. 

Ps : qui a dit que c'était les filles qui gloussé ? Je peux vous assuré que dans mon service, je suis une des seule fille ( c'est vrai que l'autre glousse ) mais alors les mecs ! Quand ils ont décidé de glousser comme des crétins ils s'arrêtent plus ! Y'a pas plus stressant ! Je suis là à faire une belle NDA d'adieu et ils sont la à ricaner en douce ! Comme si je les entendaient pas ! Quel idiots ! Manquerait plus qu'ils gloussent sur mon compte !

Ha oui encore une chose !

Je planche sur une prochaine fic, Drary bien sur, mais avant ça je veut aussi un peu avancer ma fic Tuned sur Gunnm ( un manga cyberfuturiste vraiment très culte ), si je vous dis ça c'est pour que vous ne soyez pas étonné d'avoir un mail qui ne vous renvois sur aucun Harry amoureux d'un certain Serpentard.

Voili voilou, c'est vraiment fini... Ha non ! Y'a les reviews du chapitre précédent ! Chouette !  


* * *

Manue :

ha bas je suis contente de te répondre sur ce dernier chapitre. Il faut dire que tu reviewes pas à chaque fois mais maintenant c'est fini, snif. J'espère que pour ce dernier chapitre tu n'es plus dans le flou ? Par ce que ça serait vraiment con de ma part, mdr. 

Her-Moi-Neu : Voilà la suite et fin de mon histoire. J'espère que tu as aimé et que tu as aussi trouvé la fin intense. Si tu n'aimais pas j'en serais beaucoup trop triste, hein ! Je suis un peu toute chamboulé je sais plus trop quoi en penser, mais je saurais avec ton avis.

Vert Emeraude : En faite Drago n'est pas sur que Harry l'aime vraiment car comme il avait son cœur en lui, il se demandais si c'était à cause de ça qu'il le suivait partout à cause d'un manque ou d'un besoin vitale. Mais tout s'arrange puisque le rituel à marché. Oui l'âme de Harry à bouffer le cœur de Drago donc Harry a maintenant en lui, lui aussi, un cœur. Bien sur il lui a pas bouffé vraiment, mais plutôt son essence.

Artoung : Merci de ta review, en avoir d'une de mes auteurs préféré, c'est quand même génial. Dis tu pourrais pas me conseiller à Lemoncurd ? Ce serait trop bien ! Bon j'arrête de gratter l'amitié, mdr. Je suis contente que la pré fin te plaise, et j'espère que maintenant tu n'es pas déçue. J'espère que j'ai pas été trop confuse avec l'histoire de la coche qui décompté la mort de Harry, etc. J'espère que j'ai pas été trop soulante sur les descriptions, et j'espère que mon premier Lemon est correcte, huhu… Raaahhh je suis vraiment pas sur de moi, et j'attend ta review avec impatience. Bisous !

Loryah : désolé d'avoir été si en retard, tu avais l'air impatiente. Mais j'espère que tu es contente de la fin de cette fic, et de sa longueurs aussi. Normalement j'aurais du le scinder en deux, mais bon, tant pis vous avez attendu un peu plus mais je pense que c'est mieux de lire d'un coup. Tu as aimer ?

SithGirl : Ho naon, je n'imagines quand à moi pas du tout Harry en loup ! au contraire c'est Drago que j'imagine en loup gris. D'ailleurs Harry le dis à un moment en se plongeant dans ces yeux. Et puis Harry en animagus est un chat donc on pouvait s'attendre à quelques choses dans ce genre, mais comme Drago utilise un rituel sombre l'âme de Harry est donc sa partie sombre. Enfin de toute façon je suis contente que tu aimes le combat final, j'étais toute excité quand j'ai eut cette idée, ça faisait un peu comme dans un vrai Harry Potter avec à la fin le tagaboum tsoin tsoin. Que penses tu de la fin ?

Onarluca : Quel suspense, hihihi. C'est ce que tu me disais précédemment, et maintenant que c'est la fin, j'attend de toi, ma première et centième revieweuse adoré de m'en faire une dernière trèèèès longue ! Bisouuuus ! ( Et merci… rougissante ).  
Nee Chan et Chana : Alors alors… Drago fait un rituel qui invoque l'âme de Harry pour lui donner le choix. Donc l'âme de Harry qui sort est sa partie sombre. Il n'a pas vraiment attaquer Drago, il s'est juste jeter sur lui brutalement pour lui bouffer le cœur. Harry veut le cœur de Drago, mais à cause du rituel il ne l'a pas fait avec tendresse, c'était si fort que Drago en a perdu connaissance. J'explique, j'explique mais je ne sais même pas, peut être que vous aviez déjà compris, mdr. Une tite review pour me le dire ? Nan une looongue !

Double : Es tu la personne qui a reviewé trois fois en anonyme ? (bah je sais po quoi mêttre et … ?) Si oui laisse moi t'expliquer pourquoi il y a une Portugaise femme de ménage dans ma fanfiction. C'est par ce que… Tadan ! C'est comme ça dans ma réalité. Les Serpentards et leur cité sont exactement mon immeuble, mon étage, mon appartement. Donc ma femme de ménage dans mon hall d'entré. Voilà c'est tout. Et elle n'est pas vraiment Portugaise en plus, elle est Capverdienne, c'est une black. Enfin voilà, je suis consciente que j'ai peut être fait des clichés qui laisserait penser que je suis raciste. Par exemple les chinois sont petit et discret, les marocains sont de vrais excité orgueilleux, et les black sont grand et baraqué. Oui c'est très cliché. Mais je ne voulais pas faire raciste, je me suis d'ailleurs posé beaucoup de questions sur le passage du Qwiditch, j'avais peur et tout de véhiculer une mauvaise image. Et puis je me suis dis " Et merde ! Moi j'aime bien les musulmans excité, j'en côtoies tout les jours, c'est mes potes, je vais pas en faire des agneaux pour faire politiquement correcte ! ". Ce genre de choses un peu pour tout les protagonistes et voilà. Désolé de t'avoir choqué, si c'est toi, si c'est pas toi désolé aussi, mdr. J'espère que tu as quand même aimé la fin.

Dory : Quand la suite? Bah maintenant tout de suite, mdr. Tu as aimé j'espère !

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui on reviewé, et à tout ce qui me lise sans que je le sache. Mais s'il vous plait reviewez au moins pour le dernier chap ! Un bon geste, mdr.

* * *

Bisous à tous !

* * *


End file.
